Segunda Oportunidad
by Hana Usagi
Summary: Eren, un chico de 16 años, ha estado teniendo sueños de otro "Eren", un soldado, junto con otro hombre que nunca en su vida ha visto, hasta que un día, en un paseo en la ciudad de su nuevo hogar, ve a ese hombre. ¿Cuál será la reacción de nuestro adolescente? ¿El otro hombre también lo conocerá?
1. Capítulo 1: El Reinicio

**Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic (en cualquier página así que espero que les guste), quisiera hacerla una historia larga, bueno de unos 20-30 capítulos, les daré un laaaargo capítulo para que le den una oportunidad a mi historia. Bueno es todo, espero que lo disfruten ^^.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor.**

_**Riren 100% **(bueno tal vez le ponga algunos obstáculos [terceros] a Eren o Levi) **Lemon **(mucho *¬*) **AU **(principalmente) **Reencarnación**_

╰ ╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰ ╮

Capítulo 1

_El Reinicio_

Año 858. Cuartel de las Tropas de Reconocimiento del Sur.

- R-Rivaille... ah... nn...

- Eren- dijo el mayor con una voz totalmente llena de excitación, mientras acariciaba el sexo del menor que se encontraba debajo de él.

Eren tenía la mente en blanco, su cuerpo y su mente estaban llenos de las caricias que el sargento le hacía. Su espalda se arqueo en el momento en el que sintió el orgasmo llegar, pero lo contuvo, no quería que terminara tan rápido. El mayor al darse cuenta sonrió de lado y usó su técnica en la cual Eren no tenía escapatoria.

Rivaille se acercó a la oreja derecha del ojiverde, soltó un ligero suspiro y susurró con esa voz totalmente excitada, que tanto le gusta a Eren.

- Déjate llevar, Eren- dijo, para después pasar su lengua por toda la oreja del menor.

Eren no puedo soportarlo más, se dejó inundar por ese orgasmo que alcanzaba hasta las puntas de sus dedos, mientras apretaba sus manos en la espalda del otro, gimiendo el nombre de su pareja y expulsando sus fluidos en la mano del mayor. A los dos segundos de haber tenido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, se recostó en la cama tratando de regular su respiración. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver los restos de una sonrisa un tanto divertida y pervertida en el rostro de su sargento, éste se acercó y le besó en la sien izquierda, provocando que cerrara su ojo izquierdo en lo que duró el beso.

- Rivaille...

El aludido miró aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto le fascinaban y que en estos momentos le excitaban por el mensaje que estaban transmitiendo. Eren quería que continuara, y el obviamente no se iba a oponer. Aún con la semilla de eren en su mano acarició la entrada del menor para luego introducir un dedo.

- Ngh...! Ah... - Eren jadeaba y gemía.

Rivaille se excitaba más en cada momento introdujo un segundo dedo mientras daba pequeñas penetraciones, giraba sus dedos y Eren se retorcía debajo de él. No lo soportó más, sacó sus dedos, puso sus manos detrás de las rodillas de Eren y las levantó hasta que casi tocaran la barbilla del menor, introdujo su miembro de una sola estocada.

- Agh... - se sofocó Eren- u-un p-poc... m-ma...s d-despa...ah...cio R-Rivaille... ah - jadeaba.

Pero el mayor no lo escuchó, mantuvo el ritmo de sus penetraciones, después de todo conocía a su pareja, en unos momentos se acostumbraría y pediría por más, y no pasó mucho para que sucediera.

- M-más... R-rivaille... más...

El mencionado sonrió, conocía muy bien a su mocoso. Aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas haciendo gemir más fuerte a Eren, después de unos minutos el sargento deslizó sus manos detrás de la espalda del menor para levantarlo, sus estocadas mantuvieron el ritmo y por la posición en la que se encontraban, éstas eran más profundas.

- R-rivaille... ah... - gemía anunciando que ya casi llegaba al clímax.

Y aunque parecía imposible, Rivaille aumentó un poco más la velocidad y la profundidad de sus estocadas. Eren podía sentirlo nuevamente, sentía como el orgasmo inundaba una vez más todo su ser, el mayor mordió un poco su cuello y eso fue suficiente. Se dejó llevar nuevamente gritando el nombre del hombre que lo volvía completamente loco.

Rivaille al sentir como se contraía el interior del menor no logró contenerse más y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo y el placer que sólo el mocoso le ha provocado.

Cayeron a la cama, uno sobre el otro, jadeando pesadamente, el mayor aún dentro de Eren. Se abrazaron y un par de minutos después se escuchó una risita.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el mayor.

- Jee, nada es sólo que me encanta estar así - dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Mocoso - fue todo lo que pudo decir, no lo podía negar, a él también le gustaba.

Rivaille se acomodó en su lugar y atrajo el cuerpo de Eren para que se recostara sobre su pecho y pasarle su brazo por los hombros en un modo protector. Después de un rato, el silencio fue interrumpido por la suave y adormilada voz del menor.

- ¿Rivaille? - preguntó para saber si aún estaba despierto.

- Hn - respondió para confirmarle.

- ¿Crees que... - se detuvo, el mayor le apretó el hombro en el cual descansaba su mano, para que continuara - ¿ crees que la expedición de mañana sea la última? - terminó.

- Probablemente - respondió.

Respondió de acuerdo a sus instintos, hacía mucho que no sufrían ataques masivos en las murallas, cada vez había menos titanes, en los intervalos de las expediciones si acaso llegaban un centenar a las murallas (tomando en cuenta que las expediciones se realizaban en intervalos de tres o cuatro meses), pero no podían estar tan seguros de que se estaba extinguiendo pues no sabían que tan grande era el mundo. Hasta que un día en una de sus expediciones encontraron a un grupo de humanos, el grupo de la legión quedo muy sorprendido al verlos, pero para el otro no parecía ser así. Sus ropas eran muy diferentes, usaban un pantalón y camisa blancos y una túnica del mismo color, que les llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, estaba sujetada a su cuerpo por un cinturón rojo que cubría todo su abdomen, en su espalda tenían dos pares de largos sables, eran un poco más delgados que los de sus cuchillas pero se veían mas resistentes además de algunas otras armas que se les hicieron extrañas.

Saludaron pero no podían entenderse, hablaban una lengua diferente, hasta que uno de los integrantes del otro grupo, gritó un "Hola" con un extraño acento. Pidió permiso para acercarse y el comandante accedió, se detuvo frente a Erwin, Rivaille y Hanji y comenzó a hablar.

Les explicó que eran de una ciudad que se encontraba más al norte de ahí en unas montañas, al parecer ellos también están rodeados de murallas pero tienen un mayor campo de vision gracias a la altura de la montaña, ellos también se dieron cuenta que el número de los titanes iba disminuyendo por lo que meses atrás decidieron hacer una expedición más extensa, en esa expedición encontraron otro grupo de humanos que al parecer también se habían topado con otros grupos, dejando la conclusión de que hay más humanos y menos titanes.

El número de titanes que llegaban a los muros iba bajando rápidamente hasta que dejaron de llegar, en las expediciones seguían encontrando a unos cuantos pero esos también iban reduciendo en número. Y ahora después de casi tres años de que ningún titan tocara el muro y un año y medio de que no se topan con ninguno en las expediciones, están por realizar la última y dar por hecho la extinción de los titanes.

Los ojos de Eren se iban cerrando poco a poco hasta que se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo. El mayor estrecho a Eren en sus brazos y de igual manera cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana, estaban en el comedor, Rivaille se sentó junto a Hanji y Erwin, y Eren en la mesa que ocupaban su grupo de amigos.

- Oe, Eren, deja de comer tan rápido, parece que intercambiaste personalidades con Sasha - decía Jean mientras lo miraba con un poco de asco.

- Lo siento, pero tengo demasiada hambre.

- Si, se nota.

- Déjalo en paz Jean, lo más seguro es que el Sargento se haya sobrepasado anoche - dijo Connie y después soltó una carcajada, y el resto del grupo se unió a él, excepto Mikasa.

Ella había aceptado la relación de ellos dos, pero aún no soportaba que el mayor hiciera que su hermano se desgastase tanto.

- N-no es cierto! - casi gritó Eren con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

- Vaya, que bueno que se estén divirtiendo - dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- Comandante! - dijeron al unísono.

- No se levanten, sigan comiendo- dijo al ver que sus soldados se levantaban para hacer el saludo militar-. Eren necesito que vayas a mi oficina después de almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?.

- Claro que si Comandante.

- Bien, te espero ahí.

- ¿Para que te querrá?- preguntó Mikasa después de que el comandante cruzara la puerta del comedor.

- No lo sé - respondió simplemente.

Después de que el grupo terminara de comer, los demás se fueron a preparar su equipo para la expedición y Eren se dirigió a la oficina de Erwin. Tocó la puerta y se anunció, cuando escucho un "adelante" abrió la puerta y entró. Ahí pudo ver al rubio verificando unos papeles de último momento. Y en cuanto Eren se colocó frente a su escritorio e hizo el saludo militar los dejó a un lado y se puso de pie.

- Descansa - dijo mientras se giraba y se colocaba frente a la ventana -. Eren -continuó- ¿sabes lo que sucederá si no encontramos un sólo titan en la expedición de hoy?

Tragó saliva antes de responder.

- Sí, se dará por hecho la extinción de los titanes.

- Así es, pero ¿es cierto? - preguntó con un poco de culpa- será verdad que todos los titanes del exterior se hayan extinguido, pero aún queda uno, ¿cierto?

Eren tardo un momento en responder.

- Cierto Comandante. - dijo con la cabeza gacha.

- Me han ordenado, que al terminar ésta expedición termine con el último titan, es decir tú.

Eren sabía que algún día llegaría este momento, su corazón se contrajo pero no por miedo, si no por dolor, dolor de abandonar a su hermana, a sus amigos, pero sobretodo dolor por abandonar al amor de su vida el Sargento Rivaille. Levantó la vista, obligó a las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos a retroceder y el nudo en su garganta lo hizo descender tragando saliva y habló.

Estaban todos sobre sus caballos, con el comandante al frente y sus sargentos detrás de él con sus respectivos grupos.

- ¡Abran las puertas! - ordenó el Comandante. - En estos momentos - continuó- empieza la que esperemos sea la última expedición de La Legión en busca de titanes. ¡Adelante!

Todos ordenaron a sus caballos a andar y así empezó el fin de una vida en cautiverio del mundo... y el final de la vida de un chico, que su único sueño en ese momento era vivir una vida al lado de la persona que amaba.

Año 2014. Tokio, Japón.

- Mikasa! - gritó el castaño.

- Eren! - saludó la asiática.

El ojiverde se acercó al tumulto de personas que se encontraban esperando a sus familiares y amigos que llegaban al aeropuerto.

- Hola - dijo mientras sonreía.

- Hola - respondió la chica con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas-. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

- Muy bien, algo incómodo y largo, pero me divertí, sobretodo mientras cruzaba el mar.

- ¿Aún no has visitado ni una vez el mar?

- No - respondió con una sonrisa y mirada tristes.

- Bueno, no te preocupes algún día iremos, te lo aseguro.

- No, no te preocupes - dijo mientras agitaba las manos frente a la pelinegra -. Mejor vamos a darnos prisa, tengo que saludar a los señores Ackerman.

- Mi mamá dijo que te avisara que puedes decirles papás también.

- Gracias, pero me lo tomaré con calma.

- Bueno, vamos por tu equipaje y nos vamos.

- Sí.

Caminaron hacia la banda eléctrica para tomar el equipaje de Eren y salir del aeropuerto. Una vez afuera se subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron a la residencia de la familia Ackerman. Llegaron a una casa sencilla de dos pisos en uno de los mejores barrios de Tokio. La fachada era de una blanco impecable, con ventanas azules y un tejado color café, tenía un pequeño balcón en lo que sería la habitación principal. Tenía un hermoso jardín con un césped verde, más claro que el de sus ojos por supuesto, y una cochera abierta (es decir simplemente estacionaban su auto en un lugar específico en su jardín).

Mikasa se acercó a la puerta, usó su llave para abrirla y entró seguida por Eren, dejaron el equipaje en la entrada, se colocaron las pantuflas y caminaron hacia la cocina.

- Mamá ya llegamos.

- Oh! Bienvenidos a casa -respondió su madre con una sonrisa-. Bienvenido Eren.

- Muchas gracias, señora Ackerman- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

- ¿Sabes que puedes decirme mamá cierto?

- Si señora, pero me gustaría hacerlo despacio- dijo con expresión apenada.

- No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo, pero siéntese, ya casi esta la comida, el señor Ackerman no tarda en llegar - dijo la madre de la pelinegra y como si hubiese sido un acto de magia se escuchó la puerta y un "Estoy en casa" de una voz masculina y un minuto después el esposo de la mujer que cocinaba entró a la cocina, era un hombre occidental, con cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color, tenía un cuerpo que demostraba que en su juventud lo había trabajado, llevaba un traje y un maletín en su mano derecha, llegaba del trabajo.

- Oh! Veo que ya llegó Eren, ¿Cómo te fue en el vuelo?

- Buenos días señor Ackerman, me fue bien en el vuelo, aunque algo incómodo pero divertido.

- Ya veo, muy bien espero que tu estancia con nosotros también sea divertida - dijo y le sonrió al ojiverde.

- Yo también lo espero señor - le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Bien, ya vengan a comer que se enfriará - dijo la señora Ackerman.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, la comida consistía en su plato de arroz, algunos vegetales rayados, sopa de miso y una pequeña sardina cocinada al vapor. Al terminar de comer Eren se excusó debido a que estaba un poco cansado, tomó su equipaje y subió al segundo piso donde Mikasa le mostró su habitación.

Entró, dejó las maletas a un lado del escritorio y se recostó en su nueva cama. Giró sobre sí mismo y se quedó pensando.

Pensaba en la situación en la que se encontraba. Tenía dieciséis años, sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto un año atrás, en el accidente también iba él, pero el sobrevivió, el mejor amigo de su padre fue hasta Alemania a visitarlo al hospital, le dijo que si estaba de acuerdo el se haría cargo de él hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, que incluso podría mudarse a Japón para que viviera con él, y Eren al no tener más familiares en ese país aceptó, se quedó ahí un año más sólo para hacerse a la idea y un año después, es decir ahora había viajado hasta Japón para vivir con el mejor amigo de su padre y su familia, en un par de días empezaría a ir a la preparatoria cerca de su nuevo hogar, en la cual asiste su nueva hermana, por fortuna en el mismo curso que ella, necesitaría de alguien a quien conociera.

Al seguir sus pensamientos, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido hasta que por fin cayó en un profundo sueño.

- ¡Rivaille! - gritó el castaño al mayor para que se acercara más rápido.

- ¿Qué no puedes controlarte mocoso? ¿Por qué te emocionas tanto?

- ¡Es porque al fin estamos en el mar! - decía mientras mientras se quitaba las botas del uniforme - Vamos Sargento también quítese las suyas, ¿sí? - dijo mientras le sonreía, el menor ya sabía que el pelinegro no se opondría ante esa sonrisa.

- ¡Tsk! - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de quitarse sus botas e ir detrás del menor.

Caminaron hasta la orilla de aquel inmenso contenedor de agua. El moreno se acercó hasta la orilla y se agachó, tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos para luego dejarla correr entre sus dedos. El mayor se acercó lentamente hasta su pareja y al llegar junto a él el menor habló.

- En el libro que leíamos Armin y yo decía que el agua era salada, ¿usted que piensa?

- Que nunca lo averiguaré.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dice eso?

_- Porque nunca probaría esa asquerosa agua._

- Jee, lo supuse - dijo y volvió a tomar un poco de agua entre sus manos para llevársela hasta la boca, la bebió toda de un solo trago para luego escupir y toser un poco

- ¡Oe! ¿Que haces idiota? - se agachó y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

- Jee, sólo quería confirmarlo - dijo mientras le sonreía.

- Levántate, ya hay que reunirnos con los demás.

- Hum... Heichou...

- ¡Eren!

El ojiverde escuchó la voz de su, ahora hermana, gritarle.

- ¿Eh que sucede? - se desperezó.

- Venía a avisarte que ya estaba lista la cena, pero te encontré durmiendo, te iba a dejar dormir pero me di cuenta de que estabas llorando- le informó la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué? - dijo y llevó las yemas de sus dedos hasta sus ojos y pudo sentir la humedad que habían dejado unas lágrimas recientes.

- ¿Qué estabas soñando? - preguntó Mikasa.

- ... - no sabía que decir, recordaba su sueño y el hombre que aparecía junto a él, pero no lo conocía, nunca en su vida lo había visto - no lo sé - se limitó a decir - no recuerdo - y dicho esto se levantó - ven vamos a cenar.

Bajaron al comedor, ahí ya los esperaban los señores Ackerman. Se sentaron y después de un "Gracias por la comida" unísono empezaron a comer. Mientras comía, Eren no dejaba de pensar en su anterior sueño, y no sólo ese, desde un par de años antes había estado soñando cosas con ese "Eren" junto con ese hombre... "Rivaille". Su corazón dio un vuelco haciendo que se atragantara con un poco de arroz.

- Vaya, come un poco más despacio Eren, todavía queda mucha comida - dijo su madre adoptiva con una sonrisita.

- Sí, -tosió un poco - lo haré.

Siempre sucedía eso, cada vez que su mente traía el recuerdo de aquel hombre, su corazón y su cuerpo reaccionaban y no entendía por qué. Esos sueños los empezó a tener unos meses antes del accidente que sufrió junto a sus padres, se los había contado a ellos pero le dijeron que no les tomara importancia, que después de unos días desaparecerían. Pero nunca sucedió. Esos sueños siguieron apareciendo y siempre despertaba gritando, llorando, agitado o incluso... excitado.

Terminaron su cena y después de ayudar un poco con la limpieza se excusó nuevamente y se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente. Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación tomó una de sus maletas y la abrió para buscar una pijama y ropa interior limpia, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cuando terminó de bañarse y vestirse abrió la puerta del baño y ahí encontró a Mikasa esperándolo.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento no avisé que lo usaría primero - dijo apenado.

- No te preocupes, te esperaba para otra cosa - le informó.

- Ah, ¿en serio? ¿y qué es? - preguntó curioso.

- Te iba a invitar a dar una vuelta mañana, para que te vayas acostumbrando a los alrededores - dijo un poco sonrojada.

- Ah, claro que si, me encantaría - le dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Bueno - dijo con un suspiro de alivio - buenas noches, descansa.

- Igualmente Mikasa, buenas noches - se despidió y entró a su cuarto, se secó el cabello y se recostó en su cama para dormir nuevamente.

Se despertó con los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana, la noche anterior olvidó cerrar las cortinas por lo que la luz del sol que entraba era muy fuerte. Se estiró, llevó sus puños para tallarse los ojos y después de soltar un gran bostezo, retiró las sábanas de su cuerpo. Esa noche no tuvo uno de esos sueños extraños por lo que se levantó de muy buen humor, se encaminó hasta el baño y después de confirmar que no había nadie entró y se lavó el rostro. Después de hacer sus necesidades matutinas, Eren regresó a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Recordó la salida que haría junto con su hermana ese día así que decidió usar algo cómodo.

Tomó unos jeans algo desgastados de de la parte superior de enfrente, incluso podían verse algunas hebras de la mezclilla suelta, tomó una playera azul oscura con el nombre de un grupo de música "pesada" de Alemania y una sudadera gris oscuro. Para el calzado utilizaría un par de los Converse que dejó en la entrada.

Bajó al comedor para desayunar algo y ahí encontró a los señores Ackerman desayunando.

- Buenos días, Eren cariño, ven a desayunar - le dijo la señora de la casa mientras servía un poco de arroz en un tazón.

- Buenos días, ¿dónde está Mikasa?

- Oh, ella se ha estado cambiando desde hace como una hora - le informó el señor Ackerman con una risa divertida y su esposa le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, pero no te preocupes en seguida baja - le informó su madre adoptiva, colocó el desayuno de Eren en la mesa - toma, desayuna primero.

- Si - se sentó y empezó a atacar la comida.

En esos momentos se escucharon pasos en la escalera y un minuto después Mikasa entró a la cocina. Llevaba una falda de mezclilla, una blusa color rosa pastel, llevaba una chaqueta ligera color café claro en una mano y unas botas que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla, del mismo color de la chaqueta, en la otra. Fue hasta la entrada y dejó sus botas y la chaqueta para ponérselas más tarde al salir.

- Buenos días - dijo cuando regresó.

- Buenos días - dijo su familia mientras se sentaba en el comedor y su madre le colocaba su desayuno frente a ella.

- ¿A que hora vamos a salir Mikasa? - preguntó Eren y después tomó una salchicha y la tragó de un sólo bocado.

- Cuando terminemos de desayunar - contestó seguido de un "Gracias por la comida".

- Bueno - Eren se dispuso a terminar su desayuno.

Tardó diez minutos en terminarse el resto de la comida y cuando volteó a ver la comida de su hermana se sorprendió al ver sus platos vacíos. Él ya sabía que la pelinegra comía a una velocidad mayor que la suya, pero pasaría un tiempo hasta que se acostumbrara.

Se despidieron de los señores, se colocaron sus zapatos y salieron de su casa. Mikasa le mostró los alrededores de su barrio y recorrieron todo el camino desde su casa hasta la preparatoria, no era muy extenso, lo podrían recorrer en veinte o veinticinco minutos a un paso un poco más lento del normal. Al llegar a la escuela, Eren pudo notar la fachada del edificio, era completamente blanco, con una torre en el centro y un enorme reloj analógico, como era sábado no había muchos alumnos, sólo algunos que asistieron a sus practicas del club.

Después de pasar por su futura escuela, Mikasa llevó a pasear a Eren por todo el centro de Tokio. Llegaron a la estación del metro de Shibuya y por petición del ojiverde, ambos (Mikasa con un sonrojo más notable) se tomaron una foto enfrente de la estatua de Hachiko, le encantaba la historia de ese perro y su amo, se la habían contado cuando apenas tenía 5 años y aún no la olvidaba. Después de hacerle su sueño realidad al castaño, caminaron por todo el centro comercial que abarca Shibuya, se detenían en algunas ocasiones para ver tiendas de ropa. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a Harajuku, se detuvieron un momento en Ura-hara, lugar en el cual Eren se compro un playera que le había gustado mucho. Después de su parada en las tiendas de Ura-hara, llegaron hasta el puente Jingu. En ese lugar había muchas personas, tanto adultas como jóvenes, vestidos de forma extraña, Mikasa le explico que se disfrazaban de personajes de anime y manga y de algunas modas que son populares ahí.

Mientras estaban en el puente Jingu un par de chicas vestidas con kimonos notaron a Eren y una de ellas se acercó y le pidió al castaño que se tomara una foto con ella y su amiga. El castaño aceptó y ambas chicas se colocaron a ambos lados de él, pidiéndole de favor a Mikasa que tomara la foto para ellas. La pelinegra con un obvio enfado accedió y tomó la foto sin avisar, aunque ellos reaccionaron y pudieron posar rápidamente. El ojiverde se disculpó por las acciones de su hermana y les sonrió, al hacerlo las chicas se sonrojaron tanto que incluso con el maquillaje se pudo notar y aceptaron sus disculpas.

Siguieron con su paseo hasta llegar a Shinjuku, ya estaban muy cansados y hambrientos así que se detuvieron en un restaurante de comida coreana y pidieron una comida completa. Quedaron satisfechos, pero eso no les impidió que se detuvieran en una heladería y comprar ahí. Eren compró una paleta de vainilla con cubierta de chocolate y Mikasa una solamente de fresa. Iban caminando por la acera pero de repente Eren se quedó totalmente inmóvil, su paleta, mientras se derretía, se escurría por sus dedos y un par de segundos la dejó caer. Mikasa al notarlo se preocupó.

- ¿Que sucede, Eren? - preguntó, se dio cuenta de que el moreno veía algo fijamente y siguió su mirada.

Estaba viendo una librería, aunque eso es lo que creía ella. Era cierto que veía en dirección a la librería pero no era la tienda lo que lo dejó en ese estado. Fue la persona que cinco segundos antes había salido de ella. Ese hombre de baja estatura, cabello negro y ojos color ámbar que siempre mostraban una mirada gélida. Era inconfundible, sobre todo porque llevaba más de un año soñando con él casi todas las noches.

- ¿..R-ri..vaille..?

╰ ╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰ ╮

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan criticas, quejas y sugerencias para que me ayuden a mejorar, ¿si? (les hace ojitos). Probablemente el siguiente capítulo lo suba en unos días, tal vez hasta el siguiente sábado, pero me esforzare en hacerlo lo más pronto posible ^^**

**Esto sería todo, jee.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia en leer esto. **

**Hasta pronto n.n**

•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» **Hana Usagi **


	2. Capítulo 2: El Reencuentro

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta :D jeje, bueno me alegra mucho estar aquí para subir el siguiente capítulo de mi intento de fic pero agradezco sinceramente el hecho de que se pasen por aquí para leerlo, eso me da más ánimos para seguir, aprovecho para agradecer por los follows y favoritos, muchos podrán decir que son pocos, pero la verdad no me esperaba ninguno en mi primer capítulo, ¡Muchas Gracias! **

**También, muchas gracias a Anakaood y ligthblood04 por ser las primeras en elogiar mi trabajo, creánme, cuando leí sus reviews me emocioné demasiado, casi doy brincos n.n **

**Bueno los dejo con el segundo capítulo de Segunda Oportunidad (al final del cap haré unas aclaraciones s:)**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor.**

**Advertencias:**_** Riren, Lemon, AU-Reencarnación**_

╰ ╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰ ╮

Capítulo 2

El Reencuentro

- Mocoso - dijo el sargento cuando entró a la habitación del menor en el sótano. Eren estaba acostado de lado en su cama, dándole la espalda-. Oe, mocoso, contesta - dijo al no haber obtenido una respuesta.

- Lo siento sargento, - contestó al darse la vuelta sobre la cama y levantarse de ella - ¿en que puedo ayudarle? - preguntó con semblante serio, en ningún momento hizo contacto visual con el mayor.

Aunque el moreno no lo estuviera viendo a los ojos, Rivaille pudo darse cuenta que estaban rojos, probablemente había estado llorando hasta hace unos momentos. Se acercó un paso más a Eren y éste reaccionó, como si le tuviera miedo. Se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó al ver la reacción del menor.

- No es nada.

- ¿ Entonces por qué reaccionas así?

- Ya le dije que no es nada.

La mínima paciencia del sargento se esfumó. Llegó hasta Eren en tres grandes zancadas, lo tomo de sus brazos y lo sacudió levemente.

- Mocoso no me hagas perder el último hilo de paciencia que me queda, ¡dime por qué estas así!

Eren al tener el rostro enfurecido del mayor a sólo unos centímetros del suyo comenzó a temblar suavemente, sus ojos se humedecieron formando pequeñas lágrimas.

Al ver esto Rivaille quedó en shock, aflojó su agarre en los brazos de Eren y un poco más calmado volvió a preguntar.

- Eren, ¿que es lo que te pasa? - dijo en el tono más gentil que pudo.

Los temblores del moreno cesaron lentamente y tragó duro para pasarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

- Tengo... miedo.

- ¿ De mí? ¿ Por qué? ¿no dijiste que ya habías superado lo que había pasado en el juicio?

- ...si, pero no es miedo a usted.

- ¿ Entonces? - preguntó sacudiéndolo ligeramente para que volteara a verlo, pero el moreno no lo hizo así que se lo ordenó - mírame a los ojos y dime por qué.

- Tengo... miedo... de que me odie.

- ¿Odiarte? ¿por qué?

Eren dejó correr unas lágrimas antes de contestar.

- Porque fue... mi culpa... fue mi culpa que la señorita Petra y los demás murieran - dijo y Rivaille dejó toda fuerza que tenía en el agarre de sus manos pero aún así las dejó sobre los brazos del moreno, Eren continuó - tengo miedo de que me odie por ser el culpable de la muerte de sus camaradas, sus amigos, su... familia - y dicho esto comenzó a sollozar dejando correr gruesas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

El mayor no sabía cómo reaccionar. Llevó sus manos al cuello de Eren para luego deslizarlas hacia arriba hasta tomar su rostro entre ellas y limpió unas cuantas lágrimas con sus pulgares.

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo de lo que yo piense o sienta hacia ti?

El cuerpo de Eren se tensó e inmediatamente dejó de llorar. Levantó la vista hacia su sargento y vio que la mirada de éste era totalmente seria.

- Yo... hum... sargento... - dijo nervioso, quiso voltear, pero las manos del mayor que aún se encontraban sosteniendo su rostro se lo impedían.

- ¿ Qué sucede? ¿No me lo dirás?

- Yo... sargento... - titubeaba el moreno.

- Pues no te voy a estar rogando mocoso - dijo y soltó a Eren con un poco de fuerza, haciendo que el menor cayera sentado en la cama.

Rivaille se fue dando largas zancadas pero antes de cruzar la puerta escuchó la voz del menor a sus espaldas, fue apenas un susurro pero en la habitación de Eren en el sótano se pudo escuchar perfectamente.

- Me... gusta - dijo y subió un poco el volumen de su voz - me gusta mucho.

Eren tenía la vista hacia abajo por lo que no pudo ver la reacción del mayor, unos segundos después se escuchó un portazo y el seguro. Eren comenzó a sollozar nuevamente pensando que el pelinegro se había ido hasta que escuchó unos pasos ir hacia él, fue entonces que levantó la vista y vio al mayor ir hacia él, se sorprendió mucho y en un segundo ya lo tenía frente a él.

El mayor tomó la nuca del ojiverde para que mantuviera la vista hacia arriba, lo vio directo a los ojos y lentamente se fue acercando a Eren. El menor tenia los ojos muy abiertos cuando Rivaille rozó sus labios con los suyos y ese mínimo toque bastó para que una corriente eléctrica pasara a través de todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir como el calor inundaba su rostro provocándole un gran sonrojo, cerró sus ojos lentamente y llevo sus manos hasta los hombros del mayor.

Rivaille iba aumentando la pasión en el beso, sus labios ansiaban más de Eren y su lengua se abría paso entre los delicados labios que aprisionaba con los suyos. Lentamente fue recostando a Eren en la cama, colocándose sobre él a horcajadas y haciendo el beso aún mas profundo.

Pero la boca de Eren buscaba una salida por un poco de aire, y cuando el mayor se dio cuenta de esto rompió el beso y levantó el rostro para poder ver bien el de Eren que estaba muy sonrojado y jadeaba pesadamente.

- ¿ Qué ... fue... eso..? - preguntó el ojiverde.

- Mi respuesta, mocoso.

- ¿ Qué?

- No lo voy a repetir.

Pero Eren lo había comprendido muy bien, el sargento le correspondía y eso hacía que su pecho se inflara con una alegría desbordante y sintió más ganas de llorar, de alegría al saber los sentimientos del mayor y de tristeza por sus compañeros caídos.

Al comenzar a sollozar nuevamente, el sargento se recostó a un lado de él.

- Tch, será mejor que saques todo lo que tengas, para que no vuelvas a llorar - dijo y abrazo al menor de modo protector.

Eren abrazó al mayor aferrándose a la espalda de éste, y así se quedaron hasta que ya había pasado el anochecer.

- Ya es de noche, sargento, debería volver a su habitación.

- No me digas lo que debería hacer mocoso - dijo en tono molesto, aunque no lo estaba, y después de unos segundos habló - duerme, hoy me quedaré contigo.

Eren se sintió tan feliz y sonrió de oreja a oreja estrechando a su sargento entre sus brazos. Hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Eren despertó nuevamente con los rayos del sol que alcanzaban a filtrarse entre sus cortinas. Llevó sus puños hasta sus ojos para tallarse el sueño que aún se reflejaba en ellos y pudo sentir la humedad que habían dejado unas recientes lágrimas.

"Otra vez" pensó, se levantó rápidamente y se fue al baño donde lavó su rostro y sus dientes. Todo el fin de semana se lo había pasado pensando en ese hombre después de aquel incidente en su paseo con Mikasa. Estaba completamente seguro de que era el mismo hombre que aparecía en sus sueños, así que cuando reaccionó corrió hacia él, aunque lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde porque cuando al fin lo iba a alcanzar el hombre cruzó la avenida en uno de los grandes cruces peatonales de Shinjuku y lo perdió entre la multitud. Cuando su hermana logró alcanzarlo le preguntó que era lo que había pasado pero el le respondió con una vaga respuesta, "Creí ver a alguien conocido" fue lo que le dijo.

Para cuando el hilo de sus pensamientos había llegado hasta ahí se dio cuenta de que ya estaba completamente vestido. Su uniforme era del tipo occidental, llevaba un pantalón color crema (beige), con una camisa blanca y un saco color azul oscuro con detalles del color del pantalón, en el lado derecho del saco llevaba el escudo de la preparatoria y del lado izquierdo la placa con su nombre. El uniforme también contaba con una corbata del mismo azul que el saco con franjas diagonales en color rojo.

Se peinó un poco sus revueltos cabellos y bajó para desayunar junto con su nueva familia. En el comedor ya lo esperaban su madre y su hermana que llevaba un uniforme igual al suyo, sólo que obviamente usaba una falda color beige y un moño rojo en su cuello en lugar de corbata.

- Buenos días - dijo al entrar.

- Buenos días, Eren, ven a desayunar - dijo la señora Ackerman y colocó un plato con dos huevos estrellados y un poco de tocino junto a un tazón de arroz.

- Muchas gracias - respondió mientras se sentaba.

- Dense prisa para que lleguen temprano al instituto.

- Claro - respondió Mikasa por ambos.

Para ella era fácil decirlo, pues comía a una alta velocidad, pero el pobre de Eren si se atragantó un par de veces por tratar de ir al ritmo de su hermana. A la mitad se rindió y comió a su propio paso. Después del desayuno ambos adolescentes dejaron sus platos en el fregadero, se despidieron de su madre y tomaron sus cosas de la entrada antes de salir. Caminaron a buen paso hasta la escuela y a cada paso se topaban con más y más chicos que vestían el mismo uniforme que el de ellos.

Entraron por el portón y al ir acercándose a la entrada principal se dieron cuenta de que las miradas curiosas de los chicos se dirigían hacia ellos, específicamente a Eren.

- Vamos más rápido - dijo Mikasa y aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos seguida por Eren.

Dieron la vuelta en el pasillo en el que se encontraba su salón de clases y escucharon la voz de un chico llamar a la pelinegra.

- Buenos días Mikasa - dijo un chico alto de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color miel mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Buenos días Jean - respondió Mikasa, más por educación que por que en realidad quisiera decírselo.

- Hola, mi nombre es Jean... ¿y tú eres? - preguntó en el tono más normal que le pudo salir.

- Oh, hola, mi nombre es Eren, a partir de hoy estaré estudiando en el mismo curso que Mikasa, mucho gusto - respondió con una sonrisa.

- Si... mucho gusto... ¿y ustedes son...?

- Oh, si, nosotros somos...

- Eren tenemos que irnos - lo interrumpió la pelinegra.

- ¿Eh? pero... - trató de detenerla pero lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta la entrada de su salón.

- Oye, espera Mikasa - al fin lograba zafarse del agarre de su hermana -. ¿Por qué fuiste tan grosera? Además primero tengo que ir a la sala de profesores.

- Oh, lo siento, te acompañaré.

Eren quiso protestar pero debido a que no sabía ni una sola ubicación en ese instituto tuvo que acceder. Una vez en la sala de profesores se presentó formalmente, los maestros le dieron la bienvenida a las instalaciones y le dijeron que esperara por su primer maestro en el día mientras que a Mikasa le dijeron que se retirara a su aula, la chica quiso protestar pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de Eren la detuvo y aceptó saliendo por la puerta por la que hacía unos minutos había entrado acompañada de su hermano.

Al moreno le entregaron su horario de clase y le indicaron un asiento en el que podía esperar por su profesor de literatura. Cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un señor de entre treinta o treinta y cinco años, era alto con cabellos castaños claro y ojos pequeños color miel.

- Muy bien, él es tu profesor de literatura, el maestro Auruo, el te presentará ante la clase, sé un buen chico Jeager.

- Sí, señor - respondió el moreno mientras tomaba sus cosas y seguía a su nuevo profesor.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón de clases el profesor le dijo que esperara detrás de ellas hasta que le llamara. Aún estando fuera se podía escuchar perfectamente y cuando escuchó que lo llamaba el profesor. Entró y pudo sentir cómo todas las miradas se volvían para verlo.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Eren Jeager, a partir de hoy estudiaré junto con ustedes, espero que nos llevemos bien - y dicho esto hizo una gran reverencia.

- Muy bien Eren, toma asiento detrás de Mikasa.

Eren caminó hacia su hermana en la fila que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana, le dirigió una mirada a ésta para que no se preocupara y se sentó en el cuarto asiento de la fila. La clase del profesor Auruo era un poco aburrida y a veces hablaba tan rápido que parecía que se mordería la lengua. El timbre del cambio de hora sonó y el profesor dejó algunos ejercicios anotados en el pizarrón antes de salir. En cuanto la puerta del salón se cerró dejando afuera al profesor, todos los chicos se levantaron y se abalanzaron contra Eren haciendo infinidad de preguntas.

"¿De dónde vienes?", "¿Porque te cambiaste de escuela?", "¿Ése es tu color de cabello y ojos natural?", "Eres muy lindo", "¿Tienes novia?", "¿Tienes una hermana que se parezca a ti?" esas eran algunas de las preguntas que le hacían sus compañeros. Tratando calmar a sus nuevos compañeros levanto las manos y habló.

- Contestaré todas sus preguntas, pero por favor un poco más despacio - dijo apenado por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

- Eres tan lindo, estas sonrojándote mucho - dijo con una risita divertida una chica pequeña, con cabello rubio y ojos color azules.

- ¡Oye! ¿qué lindo hay en él? - preguntó un poco enfadada una chica al lado de la pequeña rubia, ella era un poco más alta y su tono de piel era más oscuro, con cabello castaño sujeto por una coleta. La chica rubia le contestó con una sonrisa.

- Oh vamos, míralo es lindo - le dijo y luego se dirigió a Eren -. Hola, yo soy la presidenta de la clase, - dijo - mi nombre es Christa y ella es la vicepresidenta Ymir.

- Hola - respondió Eren un poco más calmado.

- Y dinos... ¿por qué te cambiaste de escuela?

- Pues... debido a unos problemas familiares.

- ¿De dónde vienes? - ahora era la castaña enfadada la que preguntaba.

- De Alemania - respondió cortésmente.

Todos soltaron un "oh" asombrados, incluida la chica enojada. Después de unas cuantas preguntas parecían ya haber entrado en confianza el grupo de compañeros.

- ¿Y cuál es tu comida favorita? - soltó una chica con cabello castaño rojizo.

- Sasha, ¿por qué siempre sacas el tema de la comida en las conversaciones? - pregunto un chico bajito, con el cabello casi a rapa y ojos color miel, su nombre era Connie.

- No tiene nada de malo, me gusta comer y también estoy curiosa por saber.

Eren soltó una risita divertido antes de responder.

- No tengo una comida favorita en específico, suelo comer de todo.

- ¡Bien! ¿Que les parece si celebramos la llegada de Eren en una salida a comer esta tarde? - propuso Sasha.

- ¡Si! - respondieron todos emocionados.

- Hum... por mi no hay ningún problema, ¿qué dices tú Mikasa? - preguntó y al hacerlo todos los que estaban ahí voltearon a ver a la recién mencionada.

- Si tu quieres ir, por mí no hay ningún problema.

Los demás chicos los vieron confundidos hasta que la representante de la clase habló.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? - preguntó.

- ¿Hu? Hum si... somos hermanos - respondió Eren un poco apenado.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron al unísono.

Ellos sabían que la pelinegra no tenía hermanos, además de que era imposible pues no se parecían en nada, aunque sabían que el padre de Mikasa era un extranjero y ella había salido a su madre en los rasgos asiáticos, probablemente Eren había salido al padre. Pero antes de que su mente divagara más, el moreno lo explicó.

- Por una situación difícil de explicar, estoy quedándome bajo la tutela de los señores Ackerman, así que eso nos hace a Mikasa y a mí hermanos.

Todos respondieron con un "oh" arrastrado para que los, ahora hermanos, supieran que lo habían entendido, bueno la mayoría.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a una mujer de no más de treinta años. Era pequeña, con cabello corto color miel y unos ojos casi del mismo color, sólo que un poco más claros. Su nombre era Petra Ral y era la profesora de inglés.

Eren continuó prestando atención a sus clases, y en la hora del almuerzo salió al patio a comer con sus nuevos amigos y su hermana y unos minutos después se acercó el chico alto de la mañana, Jean, pidiendo permiso para unirse junto con sus amigos, otro chico alto de cabello negro y pecas en sus mejillas, Marco, y una chica de la misma estatura que Eren, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Annie.

Cuando terminó el descanso todos los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas, no sin antes invitar a Jean y sus amigos a la salida de esa tarde. Ellos aceptaron y quedaron de verse en el portón principal de la escuela.

Después del descanso, la clase de Eren tenía dos horas de matemáticas, él nunca había sido bueno en eso así que empezó a aburrirse y para antes de terminar la segunda hora el se había quedado completamente dormido.

Se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba la última clase y un par de segundos después entro su profesor de historia. Era un hombre muy estricto y si te encontraba haciendo algo que no fuera sobre su clase te lo confiscaba o te ponía trabajos extras, o ambas cosas. Era muy impecable, siempre llevaba trajes oscuros que le hacían resaltar su figura delgada pero con músculos bien trabajados, y algunos alumnos y alumnas no dudaban de que el "perfecto" cuerpo de su profesor contara con un sexy "sixpack" en su sensual abdomen.

El profesor entró y antes de comenzar con su clase habló sobre otro asunto.

- Me dijeron que habría un nuevo alumno en esta clase - dijo mientras miraba su lista - ¿dónde esta? - levantó la vista y al ver que nadie levantaba el brazo o hacía alguna seña, hizo sonar su lengua con fastidio y regresó su vista a la lista de alumnos -. ¿Eren... Jeager? - preguntó con un ligero asombro en su mirada, aunque nadie lo pudo notar pues todavía miraba la lista.

Su semblante y sus ojos regresaron a la expresión de fastidio antes de que levantara la vista. En ese momento unas preocupadas Christa y Mikasa trataban de despertar al moreno.

- ¿Dónde está? - se volvió a escuchar la voz fría del profesor, y pudo notar como la presidenta de la clase movía un "bulto" en el asiento que había a su izquierda.

El profesor se acercó y pudo ver como un chico de cabello castaño se levantaba de la mesa de su asiento.

- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó Eren adormilado.

- El profesor - gesticulaba Christa con sus labios.

Entonces Eren se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un hombre con traje oscuro, levantó su vista y al reconocerlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

¡Era el hombre que aparecía en sus sueños!

- Sí que tienes las agallas para dormirte en la primera de mis clases a la que asistes, mocoso.

Hubo un no-se-qué en el interior de Eren al escuchar esa última palabra, su corazón se aceleró y sin poder detenerse, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse formando pequeñas lágrimas. Afortunadamente reaccionó rápido y se levantó de su asiento haciendo una profunda reverencia.

- Mis disculpas, profesor, iré al baño y me lavaré el rostro.

- Tsk, pero eso no te salvará de tu castigo, date prisa.

Eren casi corrió al haber obtenido el permiso pero no porque se lo hubiera ordenado el profesor, sino porque sus lágrimas estaban empezando a correr por sus mejillas sin poder detenerse. Una vez en el baño de los hombres entró a uno de los cubículos, pasó el seguro y se sentó en el retrete mientras un sollozo se escapaba de sus delgados labios.

Se calmó muy pronto para su sorpresa. Abrió la puerta que lo separaba de los lavabos y se acercó a ellos mirándose en el espejo frente a él. Sus ojos no estaban muy rojos, podría echarle la culpa al sueño. Se lavó la cara y después de secarse apropiadamente emprendió la carrera de vuelta a su salón.

Entró cuando el profesor le dio permiso y se sentó en su lugar. Sus ojos no le quitaban la atención al hombre frente a la clase. Notaba cada movimiento y gesto de él, cómo la forma de tomar el libro con un sola mano, mientras explicaba la lección a la clase y escribía notas importantes en la pizarra con su mano libre. Su corazón se agitaba cada vez que el mayor se giraba para ver a sus alumnos, pero en ningún momento hizo contacto visual con él, el menor se sintió desolado, herido y no entendía muy bien por qué. ¿Es que acaso el era el único que había tenido esos extraños recuerdos, visiones o lo que fueran?.

Y así llegó el final de la clase, el profesor guardó sus pertenencias en su maletín y antes de salir le habló al moreno.

- Jaeger - dijo y el moreno lo se giro para verlo y cuando sus ojos se conectaron las piernas del menor quisieron flaquear, pero lo controló - te espero en mi oficina para tu trabajo extra - dijo y salió del aula.

- Sí profesor - dijo aunque el pelinegro ya no lo escuchaba.

- Lamentamos mucho no haberte avisado antes, Eren - decía Christa con arrepentimiento en su mirada.

- ¡Claro que no! La culpa ha sido mía, no debí dormirme desde un principio así que no se preocupen.

- Bueno, te esperamos en la entrada - dijo Connie mientras le ponía una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó Mikasa.

- No, estoy bien, adelántate con los demás.

- ... bueno - accedió su hermana.

Eren llegó hasta la oficina de su profesor de historia. Tocó la puerta y se anunció, después de escuchar un "adelante" por parte del pelinegro, entró y lo vio detrás de un escritorio revisando algunas pruebas y esa escena le pareció demasiado familiar y a su mente llego una imagen similar, dónde veía a ese mismo hombre detrás de un escritorio revisando algún papeleo, sólo que en su recuerdo ese hombre usaba un uniforme de soldado, no un traje.

- Quiero que me traigas un reporte de la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial para el próximo viernes, ¿entendido? - dijo el azabache sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

- Sí profesor - respondió el ojiverde.

- Ya puedes retirarte - anunció el mayor.

- Hum... ¿profesor? - preguntó Eren vacilante.

- ¿Sí? - respondió aún sin levantar la vista de los papeles. Eren no sabía si agradecer o enfadarse por esa acción, pues por un lado sentía alivio de estar fuera de la vista del mayor, pero por otro él le estaba hablando, es lógico y educado que al menos le dirijas unas cuantas miradas a la persona que te habla.

- Sólo me preguntaba si... usted y yo nos conocemos de otra parte - dijo y la mirada de su profesor se levantaba por primera vez de esos estúpidos papeles para verlo directamente a los ojos.

Eren se incomodó bajo la atenta mirada del azabache, aunque le sostuvo la mirada al menos un minuto no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado cuando ya no pudo con la pena que sentía. Al hacerlo podría jurar que escuchó al mayor suspirar.

- No lo creo - respondió el mayor con tono indiferente.

- ¿Eh? Pero... - Eren quiso alegar pero fue cortado rotundamente por el mayor.

- Si eso es todo te puedes retirar.

El menor lleno de confusión y un ligero dolor en su pecho, pero que iba aumentando a cada segundo, se rindió.

- ...sí - respondió con un suspiro, giro sobre sus talones y salió de la oficina.

Caminó todo el pasillo y al girar al final de éste para bajar por las escaleras sintió humedad en su rostro, inmediatamente llevó sus manos hacia sus mejillas y sintió las lágrimas. Limpiándoselas con el dorso de sus manos, recargó su espalda en la pared y lentamente se deslizo hacia abajo. Recargó su frente sobre sus rodillas y contuvo un ligero sollozo. Después de unos minutos se había controlado por completo (o eso creía él), se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida, dónde lo esperaban sus nuevos compañeros y su hermana.

Llegó hasta donde estaba el grupo de adolescentes esperándolo y se disculpo por la tardanza mientras sonreía tratando de ocultar el dolor que aún sentía en su interior, sin darse cuenta de que era observado por alguien desde una de las ventanas del edificio que había dejado atrás, en la oficina en la que se había encontrado hace unos minutos. Una figura delgada frente a la ventana le dirigía una mirada con muchos sentimientos en ella. Alivio, tristeza, nostalgia... ¿amor?.

- Tienes que recordarlo tú solo mocoso - dijo con un suspiro y después le dio la espalda a la ventana para seguir con su trabajo.

╰ ╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰ ╮

**Sixpack: como vulgarmente se le conoce a los cuadritos en el abdomen de un hombre *0***

**Haha bueno, dije que haría unas aclaraciones y eso es respecto al título. Creo que me di cuenta que el nombre del fic no es muy llamativo, pero hay una razón por la cual le puse así y es muy bonita, cuando llegue el momento lo entenderán ;9 **

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento, ya saben que se aceptan críticas (constructivas) y sugerencias n.n**

**Me despido por el momento, nos leemos luego! **

•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» **Hana Usagi**

P.D. Se suponía que mi firma era un conejito (usagi=conejo) pero sólo salieron las patitas ;A;


	3. Capítulo 3: Pérdida

**Hola! :D Waaa al fin sábado una vez más! Bueno he vuelto con este lindo capítulo, bueno no es lindo por completo, les aconsejaría que se trajeran unos pañuelitos, porque puede que les saque unas cuantas lágrimas (yo lloré cuando lo escribí :'c). **

**Bueno ya se los dejo, espero que les guste mucho. Disfruten! n.n**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Snk no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor.**

_**Advertencias: Riren, Lemon, AU-Reencarnación.**_

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

Capítulo 3

Pérdida.

Se despertó con los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de la entrada de la tienda, del campamento que habían instalado para pasar la noche en ese maravilloso lugar, con el que el mocoso llevaba tanto tiempo soñando.

- ¿Mocoso? - dijo aún mareado.

Sus párpados aún le pesaban y su vista era un poco borrosa y cuando al fin pudo enfocar bien encontró el lugar a su lado vacío y frío.

Al recordar lo sucedido antes de dormirse, se levantó rápidamente provocándole un gran mareo que casi lo regresa a las sábanas. Se puso unos pantalones y salió de la tienda. Ahí encontró a Hanji, sentada sobre un tronco mirando las olas del mar. Cuando ella vio al pelinegro se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia él.

- Ya despertaste - dijo con una sonrisa triste.

El Sargento ignoró su comentario. Ni siquiera le importó el por qué estaba ella ahí.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó con evidente enfado.

- Se fue después de que te quedaste dormido.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?

La castaña se tardo en responder.

- Hace un día y medio.

¡¿Un día y medio?! ¿Cómo es posible que haya dormido tanto? Esa droga debió haber sido muy fuerte.

Rivaille corrió hacia la tienda, entró y se vistió por completo. Corrió nuevamente hasta su caballo y subió de un solo brinco dando la orden para que el animal empezara a correr. Hanji ya sabía que reaccionaría de esa forma, así que ya tenía todo preparado en su caballo, se subió rápidamente y siguió al pelinegro.

El viaje hasta ahí había durado alrededor de 8 días, si viajaba lo más rápido que pudiera tal vez sería capaz de alcanzar a Eren antes de que llegara a los muros. Cabalgó hasta pasada la noche y aún así no se detuvo, pero su caballo estaba demasiado cansado para continuar y aguantando los golpes de la fusta de su amo se detuvo junto a unos árboles.

- Levi, tienes que dejar descansar a tu caballo, a este paso lo matarás de agotamiento - dijo la castaña.

- No puedo detenerme, tengo que alcanzar a Eren, no puedo permitir que haga esto.

- Pero sabes que es lo correcto, con eso les dará a las personas toda la confianza que necesitan para salir de esos muros.

- Por mi se pueden quedar encerrados el resto de sus vidas - gritó enfadado y se quedó en silencio unos minutos -. No puedo perderlo Hanji... no a él - dijo con un claro nudo en la garganta y ojos húmedos, aunque se negaron a derramar lágrimas.

La castaña se quedó sorprendida, no podía moverse o hablar, nunca había visto a su amigo así, ni siquiera cuando falleció todo su escuadrón. Pero un par de minutos después pudo decir unas palabras.

- Sabes que yo tampoco quería esto, incluso Erwin le dio la opción de dejarlo ir pero él se negó, él decidió esto para que la humanidad disfrutara de la libertad que por fin tenían, una libertad por la que hubo muchos sacrificios.

Rivaille no pudo decir nada ante este comentario, él sabía muy bien los pensamientos de Eren, él fue testigo de todos los sentimientos que había tenido el menor al perder a sus camaradas. Chasqueó su lengua con fastidio, le dio la espalda a Hanji y se sentó junto a un árbol. Se dispuso a dormir pero no podía, se quedó pensando toda la noche y una hora antes de que amaneciera empezó a preparar su caballo y le dio mucha agua y comida.

Hanji también se levantó a preparar su caballo. Faltaban unos veinte minutos antes del amanecer cuando reanudaron su viaje de regreso a las murallas, iban a un paso rápido aunque se detenían unos momentos para proveer a sus caballos de agua y comida, también intentaban comer ellos, pero a Rivaille nada le pasaba por la garganta.

Y así, un viaje que debió haber sido recorrido en 8 días, lo hicieron en poco más de seis. Cuando llegaron frente a las puertas no hubo necesidad de ordenar que las abrieran, pues éstas estaban abiertas de par en par, los ciudadanos entraban y salían de las murallas con toda confianza, algunos incluso ya estaban construyendo casas en las afueras de la ciudad.

Levi sintió un vuelco en el corazón, temía la razón por la cual las personas tenían tanta confianza en el exterior.

Dándole la orden a su caballo, galopó a toda velocidad hasta la entrada del cuartel de la legión, ordenó que abrieran las puertas y una vez adentro saltó de su caballo y corrió hasta la oficina del Comandante.

Al llegar aventó las puertas para que se abrieran y entró a grandes zancadas.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! - gritó el pelinegro.

El Comandante lo vio con una mirada llena de culpa y arrepentimiento.

- Lo siento, Levi - anunció con voz como se le da el pésame a alguien que acaba de perder a un ser querido.

- No... - negó el Sargento incapaz de creer lo que le decía su superior.

- Fue ayer, llegó pasado el atardecer, no quiso esperar a esta mañana, sabía que le estarías pisando los talones en su regreso.

- ¿Dónde...? - no se atrevía a preguntar dónde estaba su cuerpo o qué habían hecho con él.

- Yo... traté de intervenir, para que tuviera un entierro adecuado, pero Eren y los altos mandos se negaron, temían por la habilidad de regeneración de su cuerpo.

Rivaille trató de tragarse el nudo de su garganta pero no pudo. Quiso preguntar cuál había sido la conclusión pero sus palabras se negaron a salir. Erwin adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo, se lo comunicó.

- Fue cremado*.

Rivaille cerró sus puños con fuerza, agachó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos negándose a soltar una sola lágrima.

- ¿ Dónde está? - preguntó sin levantar la cabeza.

- En tu habitación.

Rivaille giró su cuerpo, dándole la espalda al rubio y salió por la puerta, corrió por los pasillos y la escalera hasta llegar a su habitación. Al estar frente a su puerta se detuvo, levantó la mano para girar el pomo de la puerta pero no se decidía.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos y el valor llegó a él, puso su mano sobre la perilla y la giró.

Le dio un ligero empujón a la puerta que se abrió haciendo un chirrido, dio un par de pasos dentro, levantó la vista y la vio.

En una mesita frente a la ventana, estaba una linda caja de madera y sobre ella había una fresca rosa blanca. Tomó la caja entre sus manos y la levantó. Pudo ver que enfrente tenía unas palabras talladas en la madera.

_"Por la libertad" _  
_- Eren Jaegar, 835- 858._

Rivaille no pudo soportarlo más, se dejó caer de rodillas mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, abrazó la caja donde estaban los restos de la persona que más había amado en toda su vida, su razón de existir.

Y estando sólo en su habitación dejó salir todo el dolor que sentía por dentro.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Con un sólo movimiento se sentó sobre su cama, jadeaba pesadamente y sudaba frío.

- Tsk - sonó su lengua con enfado - ése estúpido recuerdo otra vez.

Pudo haber dicho sueño, pero él sabía perfectamente que era un recuerdo, no un sueño. Respiró profundamente y exhaló tratando de regular su respiración, giró su cabeza para ver el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama.

- ... cinco con cuarenta... - todavía faltaban veinte minutos para su hora habitual de levantarse pero aún así no se volvió a dormir, sólo se recostó de nuevo.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio por última vez ese recuerdo en sus sueños y la razón de por qué lo había hecho esa noche probablemente sea porque había visto a ese mocoso el día anterior.

Siempre había estado al pendiente por si se cruzaba ése idiota en su camino, pero tenía que admitir que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Cuando llegó a la escuela el día anterior, le habían comunicado de un nuevo alumno, pero en ningún momento se le pasó por la mente de que ese muchacho sería el mismo al que llevaba buscando varios años. Todavía recordaba el inicio del año anterior, cuando vio a casi todos los compañeros de batalla de Eren entre los nuevos alumnos del instituto, sus ojos automáticamente buscaron al menor, pero pasaron los días y nunca pudo verlo, incluso se la pasaba espiando a la Ackerman, pero aún así no pudo encontrarlo. Así que se había rendido.

Pero cuando vio su nombre en la lista su corazón se aceleró y en su rostro se podría apreciar la sorpresa y el alivio, y aunque las reacciones de su rostro las pudo controlar casi al instante, fue imposible hacerlo con el latido de su corazón.

Había levantado la vista para buscarlo desesperadamente, aunque claro, fingiendo fastidio, y cuando vio a la presidenta despertando a alguien, su corazón dio un vuelco y se aceleró aún más. Al acercarse pudo notar su cabello castaño, cuando habló adormilado reconoció su voz y cuando volteó a verlo con esos hermosos ojos verdes con destellos turquesas, su corazón se detuvo y casi al mismo instante se aceleró a una mayor velocidad que la que tenía.

Se sorprendió del gran autocontrol que tuvo en ese momento, porque de lo contrario, habría tomado de la nuca a ese mocoso, atraerlo a él para besarlo y no dudaba que también pudo haberlo violado ahí mismo, en frente de sus nuevos compañeros.

Cuando vio la reacción del menor, creyó que también lo había reconocido a él, pero al parecer se había equivocado. En toda la clase sintió la mirada del ojiverde pero no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, pues sabía que su autocontrol desaparecería. De igual manera, cuando estaban en su oficina tampoco hizo contacto visual, pues si se equivocaba y el menor no sabía de su anterior relación podría ocasionar que Eren lo odiara o le tuviera miedo.

Se levantó de su cama y se metió al baño a darse una ducha con agua caliente y bajo la regadera siguió pensando en el moreno.

Cuando Eren le había preguntado si se conocían de otro lugar supo que los recuerdos estaban empezando a salir a flote en su memoria, pero aún le faltaba. El había empezado a tener esos sueños a la edad de doce años y pudo tener su memoria completa a los casi dieciocho, si Eren llevaba poco tiempo de tener esas regresiones lo más probable es que le faltaran años para tener toda su memoria de vuelta.

- Mierda... - dijo.

Esto sería difícil, pues no podría quedarse quieto por tanto tiempo. Lo deseaba, a cada momento, tendría que aprender a controlarse mucho mejor ya que no quería alejarse de Eren pero tampoco quería hacerle algo por el cual el moreno empiece a tener un sentimiento negativo hacia el.

Terminó su ducha, se pasó una toalla por el cuerpo y luego la amarró a su cintura para salir del baño y vestirse. Tomó un traje azul oscuro de su armario junto con una camisa blanca y una corbata color vino.

Una vez vestido, se dirigió a la cocina y prepararse el desayuno, un poco de huevo revuelto, unas tiras de tocino y arroz, comió mientras leía el periódico. Terminó, lavó los trastes, tomó su maletín y salió de su departamento después de colocarse sus zapatos negros.

Subió a su auto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento del edificio y se dirigió a la escuela. Cuando ya estuvo en el instituto caminó por los pasillos en una dirección diferente a su oficina.

Llegó a la enfermería y entró sin anunciarse, a esa hora sólo podría estar una persona.

- Buenos días cuatro ojos - dijo divertido a una mujer alta de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos cafés.

- ¡Oh! ¡Levi! Buenos días, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Sólo... porque sí.

- Sí, como no, anda dime que te paso - dijo adivinando su verdadera razón.

- Hum... pues verás, ayer... encontré a Eren.

La señorita con la que estaba hablando era Hanji, la enfermera de la preparatoria y su amiga de la infancia en esa vida, habían crecido juntos siendo muy buenos amigos a pesar de las personalidades de cada uno. Cuando Levi empezó a tener ésos sueños, no tuvo la confianza para decírselo a su madre y su padre ya había fallecido tres años antes, así que se los contó a su mejor amiga, sus primeros sueños eran sólo de él, sólo que más grande, con otro chico que nunca había visto.

Ella le dijo que probablemente eran sólo sueños en los cuales trabajaba su imaginación, pero al pasar los años empezaron a ser diferentes, había de todo, desde fiestas de cumpleaños, hasta cosas triviales como un almuerzo, una caminata, un entrenamiento, una práctica de equitación, incluso soñaba con una Hanji adulta, y entonces su amiga le dijo que esos sueños podrían ser los recuerdos de su vida pasada. Y ella estaba tan emocionada de saber que en su vida pasada también había sido amiga del pelinegro, aunque este le dijo que era mucho más idiota en su vida pasada, pero ella sabía que sólo jugaba. Hanji sabía todo, desde los titanes hasta la relación que Rivaille había tenido con Eren.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde? ¿Es igual a como lo recordabas? ¡Dime, rápido, no te quedes callado!

- Pues lo haría si cerraras esa maldita boca - dijo levantando un poco la voz.

- Ok, lo siento, por favor, cuéntamelo.

El pelinegro suspiro y después habló.

- Fue ayer, en una de las clases, acaba de ser transferido, revisé su expediente, nació y vivió en Alemania hasta la semana pasada, no sé que sucedió pero dice que está bajo la tutela de la familia Ackerman.

- ¿Y...? - preguntó esperando por más.

Rivaille volvió a suspirar.

- No me recuerda - contestó sabiendo lo que preguntaba su amiga.

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿como...? ¿Se lo preguntaste?

- No, el parece tener una idea, un sentimiento, ó algo le dice que me conoce, pero no sabe qué es.

Ahora Hanji era la que suspiraba.

- No te preocupes, pronto lo recordará.

- Lo sé, pero el problema es el tiempo, no puedo estar junto a él así como así, ayer... me dieron ganas de empujarlo contra el suelo y hacérselo justo ahí, en frente de los demás alumnos.

Hanji soltó una carcajada y el pelinegro solo hizo sonar su lengua irritado.

- ¡Wow! Debería darte un premio, no puedo creer que te contuvieras - dijo en broma y después habló seriamente - debes lograr estar quieto, si cometes un pequeño error lo puedes perder también en esta ocasión.

- Lo sé.

- Bueno por el momento trata de acercarte al chico, puedes... mmm... - dijo pensativa - ¡ya sé! Eres profesor de historia y él es alemán, no sabe nada de historia japonesa, puedes ofrecerle unas clases extras, asesorías, tú sabes.

Rivaille se sorprendió ante la idea que le había propuesto la castaña y sonrió.

- Vaya, en ocasiones salen buenas ideas de ese tonto cerebro tuyo.

- Sólo cuando son cosas importantes y en esta ocasión es la felicidad de mi más querido amigo - dijo y abrazó al pelinegro aunque el reaccionó y la quitó de un empujón.

- Tsk, muy bien, te deberé una - dijo mientras tomaba su maletín y se dirigía a la puerta -. Te llevaré a comer un día de estos.

- ¡Yeeei! - gritó Hanji dando un pequeño brinco.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Ese día, era el único de la semana en el que no le tocaba dar clases en el grupo de Eren, así que no le pudo decir sobre las clases extras, pero después de un par de horas pensando en eso, sintió muy vergonzoso el ofrecérselas al mocoso así que en la hora del descanso se acercó al supervisor de maestros, era un señor de unos cuarenta y cinco años, con canas en la parte superior de su abundante cabellera, su piel era blanca con claros signos de la edad por todo su rostro, igual que Rivaille siempre usaba trajes, aunque él también usaba colores claros, no como el pelinegro, y también usaba unas gafas ovaladas.

- Buenos días, Takahashi-san - saludó el azabache cordialmente.

- Oh Buenos días Levi-kun, ¿qué se le ofrece el día de hoy?

- Bueno, sólo venía a darle una sugerencia sobre el nuevo alumno en la clase 2-B.

- Oh, adelante, te escucho.

- Bueno, como revisé el expediente del alumno Jaegar supe que él siempre a vivido en su país de origen, por lo que se le pueden dificultar algunas materias, incluida la mía, y me venía a ofrecer para darle clases de apoyo al joven.

- ¿Tú Levi-kun? - preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Hay algún problema? - dijo amablemente, sabía que reaccionaría así, pues el nunca quiso dar clases de apoyo y nunca lo hizo, o al menos no porque quisiera.

- Oh, no, es sólo que me sorprendió que tú quieras ayudar al muchacho.

- Bueno, es un caso especial, ya que el nunca ha tenido una clase de historia enfocada en el punto de vista de Japón.

- Es cierto, me alegro mucho que lo sugieras y te ofrezcas como voluntario, está bien, así lo haremos, espera te imprimiré la orden para Jaegar y el permiso de uso de aula.

- Muchas gracias.

Después de tener en sus manos la orden y el permiso, salió justo cuando sonaba la campana de regreso a las aulas. Su próxima hora la tenía libre así que se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba Eren. Para cuando llegó, todos los alumnos ya estaban dentro del salón, abrió la puerta y vio que la maestra Ral ya estaba iniciando su clase.

- Mis disculpas por interrumpir su clase profesora - dijo inclinando su cabeza.

- Oh, no, no se preocupe, dígame, ¿en que le puedo ayudar? - preguntó un poco sonrojada por ver al pelinegro.

- Sólo necesito al alumno Jaegar por unos minutos.

- Oh, claro, - dijo y se giró hacia el castaño - Eren, te llaman, puedes salir por unos minutos.

La vista de Rivaille viajó hasta el pupitre de Eren, el menor se levantó lentamente y un poco torpe, parecia que temblaba.

- G-Gracias profesora.

Cuando Eren salió del salón cerró la puerta tras de sí, y levantó la vista hacia el pelinegro.

- ¿Para que me necesita, profesor? - dijo nervioso -. ¿Es por lo del trabajo? Creí que me había dicho que era hasta el viernes... - dijo aún más nervioso pero el maestro lo interrumpió.

- No es por eso, mocoso.

Rivaille pudo ver cómo el cuerpo de Eren se había tensado y empezó a temblar ligeramente.

- Oh, e-entonces... ¿Por...? - pero no pudo terminar otra vez.

- Me ordenaron darte algunas clases extra para ayudarte a manejar tus materias, sobretodo la mía - dijo y le extendió la orden, el moreno la tomó -. Serán lunes, miércoles y viernes, empezamos mañana.

- ¿Qué? - dijo sorprendido

- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres? ¿Crees poder llevarlas todas perfectamente? - inquirió en tono burlón.

- Pues no... pero... - y se detuvo a mitad de frase.

- Pero... ¿Qué?

- Nada profesor, estaré ahí puntualmente.

- Eso espero, ya puedes entrar de nuevo - dijo y se giró dándole la espalda al moreno, pero antes de dar la vuelta al final del pasillo giró su cabeza y pudo ver a Eren entrando a su salón.

Al día siguiente Rivaille no podía calmarse, en su exterior tenía el mismo rostro de fastidio de todos los días, pero por dentro, su corazón no podía dejar de latir rápido. Y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, al fin ya era hora de las clases extras de Eren, caminó hacia el aula asignada a un paso normal aunque cada vez aumentaba un poco la velocidad. Llegó al salón, abrió la puerta y vio a el moreno sentado frente a la mesa.

El aula asignada era más bien un aula de estudio, un pequeño cuarto de tres metros y medio por tres, en el centro del cual se encontraba una mesa y dos sillas, una frente a la otra.

Eren ya se encontraba en la silla del lado izquierdo de la mesa y cuando vio al mayor entrar al aula, se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

- Buenos días profesor.

- Buenos días Jaegar - dijo, colocó su maletín sobre la mesa -. Muy bien empecemos, ¿en que materia has estado batallando? - se sentó en la silla que había al otro lado de la mesa.

- Pues creo que la peor es matemáticas, pero eso ha sido así desde que vivía en Alemania, así que no se preocupe, podemos empezar con su materia.

Rivaille miró fijamente al moreno, estaba actuando muy calmado en comparación a otros días.

-Bien, saca tu libro de historia, afortunadamente en este semestre llevamos historia mundial, pero claro, está basado desde el punto de vista de Japón, así que... - decía, pero fue interrumpido por el menor.

- No se preocupe profesor, realmente me gustaría mucho aprender la historia de Japón, puede empezar desde lo que usted crea conveniente.

Rivaille se sorprendió un poco y sonrió de medio lado.

- Bien, ¿desde dónde podríamos empezar? - dijo mientras pensaba desde dónde estaría bien empezar con el menor.

- Hum... ayer estuve buscando entre los libros de mi hermana y me llamó mucho la atención algunos sucesos en la historia del país y mientras buscaba como empezaban esas eras, llegué hasta la era Yayoi, si es posible me gustaría empezar desde ahí.

El pelinegro se volvió a sorprender.

- Vaya, no eres tan holgazán como creí, bien empecemos, saca dónde anotar.

- Sí - dijo el moreno, sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz de su mochila y el mayor buscaba el libro correcto en su maletín.

- Bien, empecemos - abrió su libro y después de verificar la página correcta en el índice empezó a hablar -. La cultura del período Yayoi es definida en Japón como la primera en implementar los métodos de cultivo de arroz así como el uso de metal, aunque arqueológicamente se clasifica mediante la identificación de ciertos artefactos, en especial los estilos de alfarería. Generalmente se considera que esta época abarcó desde el 300 a. C. hasta el 500 de nuestra era.

El moreno anotaba rápidamente, y el mayor trataba de explicar lo mejor posible, en ocasiones se detenía para verificar que Eren fuera al mismo paso que él y que estuviera entendiendo todo, también se detenía para recalcar asuntos importantes.

Después de una hora Rivaille se detuvo.

- Bueno, creo que con esto sería suficiente por hoy, - dijo cerrando su libro - aún queda tiempo podemos ver algo de otra materia, mmm... ¿que tal te va en inglés?

- No se preocupe, puedo hablar y escribir el inglés perfectamente desde que tenía quince ahora estoy con el francés.

- Vaya, - dijo el pelinegro sorprendiéndose una vez más, ése mocoso no es tan idiota en algunas cosas

- ¿y el japonés cuando lo terminaste?

- Hum... a los doce, más o menos.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo que te dieran ganas de aprenderlo?

- Mi padre y, bueno, creo que mi hermana.

- ¿Tu hermana? - preguntó algo fastidiado (según él, ya que en realidad tenía celos).

- Si, verá cuando tenía siete años un amigo de mi papá fue con su familia a Alemania a pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones de invierno, ése amigo era el señor Ackerman y junto con su esposa y su hija se quedaron con nosotros por 4 días. Mi papá y el señor Ackerman platicaban entre ellos en un fluido japonés, mientras que Mikasa y yo no podíamos ni jugar a gusto por el idioma y a pesar de eso me encariñe mucho con ella, la empecé a querer como a una hermana. Y el último día, usando a nuestros padres de traductores, le dije que empezaría a estudiar el idioma para que la próxima vez pudiéramos jugar mucho más. Empecé a los siete y con ayuda de mi padre y Mikasa, pude terminar el idioma a los doce.

- Ya veo - fue lo único que pudo decir ya que aún se sentía un poco "fastidiado" -. ¿Te gustaría aprender muchos idiomas?

- Claro - respondió con una sonrisa- ya que me encantaría llegar a viajar por el mundo, quisiera ver muchas cosas y todo sería más fácil si sé hablar varias lenguas.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te motiva a hacer eso?

- Pues no sé, es algo que siento en mi interior, mmm... podría decirse que para sentirme libre.

Rivaille sintió que su corazón dio un brinco.

- ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito en el mundo?

- ¡El mar! - dijo sin si quiera pensarlo, y sonrió.

Oh mierda, esto era malo, ese mocoso definitivamente no ha cambiado de su antiguo yo. Rivaille comenzó a sentir un calor dentro de él que crecía furiosamente, estaba en problemas, en su interior empezó a sentir esas perversas ganas de empujar a Eren sobre la mesa y violarlo ahí mismo. Tratando de calmar sus ganas de cojerse al menor miró su reloj.

- Sólo faltan quince minutos para que termine la clase, creo que por hoy lo podemos dejar hasta aquí, pero el viernes quiero que me digas qué cosas son las que no entiendes de las otras materias. Puedes retirarte.

- Sí profesor - procedió a guardar sus pertenencias en su mochila, pero su lápiz se resbaló de sus dedos y rodó hasta situarse junto al libro de su profesor, éste lo agarró y se lo entregó.

Cuando Eren lo tomó sus dedos se rozaron levemente con los del mayor, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo. Rivaille sintió que el fuego que ya estaba en su interior crecía aún más. El menor retiró su mano rápidamente y se apresuró a guardar el resto de sus cosas. El mayor levantó la vista para ver el rostro de Eren y se pudo dar cuenta del gran sonrojo que tenía el ojiverde.

- B-bueno p-profesor nos vemos mañana - dijo nervioso. La extraña tranquilidad que había tenido el menor había desaparecido y comenzó a actuar como en las ocasiones anteriores. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

Rivaille estuvo a punto de tomar a Eren del brazo pero se detuvo en el último momento. El menor salió del aula y cerró la puerta. El pelinegro, se sentó en la orilla de la mesa, se llevó una mano a su frente y suspiró.

- Mierda, esto será muy difícil.

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

**Cremado: cuando hacen cenizas sus restos. (no sé si así se diga en todos los países en los que hablen español por eso lo especifico :S) **

**Waaa ya supimos qué pasó con Eren en su vida pasada ¿lloraron conmigo? me dolió mucho escribir el dolor de Rivaille :'c**

**Bueno ¿Que tal estuvo? ¿muy soso? ¿muy "equis"? porfis déjenme sus críticas constructivas y sus sugerencias para ir mejorando n.n**

**Me he dado cuenta que les había prometido mucho lemon y sólo hay en el primer capítulo, en el próximo definitivamente les daré un poco de lemon :B **

**Por cierto! Estoy trabajando en nuevo proyecto, obviamente Riren :D sólo estoy esperando a verificar como irá la trama, pero se los mostraré tal vez en un par de semanas, espero que lo reciban bien ^^**

**Bueno los dejo, muchas gracias por pasar a leer, por sus reviews y por esperar mis actualizaciones.**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana. Bye bye n.n**

::: (_(l  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.** Hana **  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´`»** Usagi**

P. D. Waa mi firma ya se ve completa ^^


	4. Capítulo 4: Descubrimento

**¡Hola! Wiii es viernes! Para qué esperar al sábado si el viernes es un hermoso y sensual día ¡ea ea! Haha ok no, la verdad es que el día de mañana estaré fuera de casa y sólo tendré internet en mi celular y pues no podré subir el cap desde ahí. Bueno eso es todo, les dejaré la actualización.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no son míos, son obra de su respectivo autor.**

_**Advertencias: Riren, Lemon, AU-Reencarnación.**_

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

Capítulo 4

Descubrimiento

- Buenas noches Heichou - dijo el ojiverde antes de bajar las escaleras.  
- Hey, mocoso ¿no tienes frío en ese cuartucho tuyo?  
- Hum... pues sí, un poco, pero tengo que dormir ahí.  
- Ven - dijo el pelinegro, tomó al menor de la muñeca y lo arrastró por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación -. Esta noche dormirás conmigo.

El mayor abrió la puerta y Eren entró seguido por el pelinegro.

- Si quieres tomar un baño caliente, adelante - dijo apuntando a una de las puertas de esa habitación.  
- Hum... gracias, pero tengo que ir por mi ropa de cama primero.  
- Olvídalo, te prestaré uno.  
- Gracias.

Eren tomó la ropa que le tendió el mayor y entró al baño, veinte minutos después ya estaba saliendo para que el sargento pudiera usarlo. De igual manera el pelinegro se bañó en veinte minutos pero él salio sólo con una toalla rodeando su cintura. El menor estaba sentado al pie de la cama viendo fijamente al suelo, pero cuando escuchó la puerta levantó la vista, al darse cuenta de que el sargento sólo cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo se sonrojó.

Rivaille se acercó al menor, hasta quedarse justo frente a él. Eren se quedó sin habla, sólo podía ver como el mayor ponía una mano en su nuca, para atraerlo a un beso. El primer roce fue un poco torpe, pero a medida que avanzaban, el beso estaba más y más lleno de pasión.

El pelinegro usó su peso para recostar a Eren sobre la cama y colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, en ésta ocasión no hubo necesidad de romper el beso, como llevaban mucho tiempo en ese tipo de relación, se podría decir que ya tenían práctica. Aunque no para lo que venía a continuación.

El mayor llevó sus labios al cuello de su pareja y una mano a la hombría del menor y la acarició suavemente por encima de los pantalones que le había prestado.

- ¡Ah! - reaccionó el menor -. E-espere... ¿qué está haciendo?  
- Si no quieres que continúe, será mejor que me detengas en este instante, de lo contrario ya no habrá otra oportunidad - dijo mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos.  
- ¿E-esto ya lo tenía planeado desde el principio verdad?

El mayor sólo pudo sonreír sínicamente.  
- ... no, por favor... no estoy listo todavía.  
- Eso se puede arreglar - dijo el azabache quitándole el pantalón al menor de un sólo tiro.  
- ¿Eh? ... ¿q-que está haciendo?  
- Haré algo para que estés "listo" - dijo y se llevó dos dedos a su boca para lamerlos y cuando estuvieron completamente llenos de saliva los llevó hasta la entrada del menor donde introdujo uno, éste al sentir la invasión dentro de él, arqueó su espalda y se sofocó un poco.

- He-hei...chou... sáque...lo...  
- Relájate un poco - movió su dedo aún más adentro y Eren dejó escapar un leve gemido.

El mayor hacía un movimiento continuo de adentro hacia afuera, cuando sintió que el interior del menor ya se había acostumbrado metió un segundo dedo y esa acción provocó un estremecimiento al ojiverde.

- Ah... ah - jadeaba levemente el menor.

Rivaille siguió con su repetitivo movimiento de sacar y meter y se inclinó hacia el menor para besarlo, lentamente subió la camisa del menor, acarició el pezón derecho y Eren dejó salir un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta, eso hizo que la hombría del mayor se levantara por sobre la toalla.

- Hei...chou... pare... dijo... q-que se d-detendría... ah.  
- Sí, dije que me detendría sólo si tú lo decías.  
- S-se... lo dije!  
- No es cierto, tú me dijiste que no estabas listo y ahora lo estas - dijo y levantó las piernas del menor y las puso sobre sus hombros.

De un tirón se quitó la toalla y la aventó al suelo dejando libre su inmensa erección.

- Relájate - colocó su miembro en la entrada del menor y empujó con la suficiente fuerza para meter toda su hombría.  
- ¡AH!... d-duele.. ugh - subió sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre los hombros del mayor y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
- T-te dije que te relajaras.  
- N-no puedo!  
- Eren - dijo el azabache cálidamente, el menor abrió sus ojos para ver al ojigris - escucha, respira profundamente y exhala - el moreno lo hizo - bien, no me moveré hasta que te acostumbres.

Pasaron un par de minutos y después de un suspiro, el moreno habló.

- Ya está bien, puede moverse.  
- Bien - el mayor empezó con un lento va y ven con sus caderas hacia las del menor.  
- Ah... ah... - jadeaba el moreno.

Rivaille empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus estocadas, usó su mano para acariciar el miembro del menor y llevó su boca hasta el pezón derecho del moreno.

- ¡Ah! - Eren reaccionó ante todas las caricias que el mayor le hacía, provocándole un cosquilleo sobre cada centímetro de su piel -. H-heichou... ah... mi cuerpo... se... siente raro.

Al escuchar esto el mayor ya sabía que Eren acabaría pronto, así que aceleró sus estocadas mientras el moreno apretaba el agarre que tenía a la espalda del azabache.

Y unos segundos después Eren se dejó llevar por el orgasmo gritando el nombre de Rivaille, era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre de los dulces labios del moreno, eso provocó que el mayor llegara al clímax y con el interior del menor apretándose se dejó llevar dejando salir su semilla aún dentro de Eren.

Jadeando pesadamente, se recostaron sobre la cama mientras trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones. El mayor se giro y se apoyo en un codo para ver a Eren desde arriba, llevó una mano hasta el rostro del menor y le limpió una lágrima.

- ¿Te dolió mucho? - dijo el azabache.

Eren abrió sus ojos y vio a Rivaille a los de él.

- Hum, más o menos, pero sólo al principio - dijo y le sonrió - ahora estoy bien - se giró para estar frente a frente con el mayor -. Aunque no sé si estaré bien mañana.  
- Por eso escogí este día, mañana es día libre, puedes quedarte en mi cama todo el día - dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.  
- ¿Q-qu... - dijo al momento en que su rostro se sonrojaba - n-no gracias, regresaré a mi habitación - dijo y trató de levantarse, pero antes de que sus fuerzas le fallaran, el mayor lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Aún no acabamos - dijo mientras se colocaba encima del menor.

Rivaille tomó los brazos que el menor había usado como escudo y los colocó por encima de la cabeza del mismo para luego besarlo con una pasión desbordante, se separó y usó su lengua para recorrer los labios del menor.

- E-espere, ya no puedo continuar - jadeaba por el beso.  
- Eso lo veremos - y comenzó una vez más.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Eren se despertó con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro y un calor por todo su cuerpo, se sentó y levantó las sábanas.

- Ugh, no otra vez.

Se levantó, tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

Era la segunda vez que le pasaba eso, sentía más reales sus sueños, provocandole algunos sueños húmedos, el día anterior también había tenido uno, y lo más probable es que haya sido por ése pequeño roce que tuvo con las manos de su Profesor de historia y lo peor de todo es que era viernes, ése día tendría clases extra con él. Siempre se ponía nervioso, su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba con el azabache y no tenía idea de por qué.

La clase anterior se había controlado muy bien, pero todo su control se vino abajo por ese simple roce.

Salió de la ducha, se colocó la bata y salió del baño hacia su habitación, se vistió con su uniforme y después de secar su cabello lo peinó.

Bajó al comedor para desayunar. Ahí ya estaban su hermana y los señores Ackerman.

- Buenos días - dijo y tomó asiento.  
- Buenos días - respondió su nueva familia.

Después del desayuno se despidió de los señores junto con Mikasa y se fueron al instituto.

- ¿Por qué tomaste una ducha? - preguntó la pelinegra en camino a la escuela.  
- Porque tenía calor.  
- Eren, estamos en febrero.  
- Mikasa, ¿qué tiene de raro tomar una ducha en la mañana? Sólo tuve ganas de tomar una.  
- ... muy bien - y fue lo último que dijo en el camino.

Llegaron a la entrada del instituto y ahí se encontraron con Sasha y Connie.

- ¡Buenos días! - gritó Sasha.

- Buenos días - dijeron los hermanos.

- ¿Hicieron la tarea de historia? - preguntó Connie.

- Si - respondieron sus tres amigos

- Rayos, a mi se me olvidó por completo.

- Puedes hacerla en el transcurso del día, después de todo nos toca hasta última hora - le dijo Eren.

- Es verdad, aunque creo que me tomaré alguna clase para hacerlo bien porque el profesor Rivaille se da cuenta cuando haces la tarea entre clases - decía Connie.

- Está bien, nosotros trataremos de cubrirte - dijo la de pelo castaño rojizo.

- Gracias, Sasha, oigan ¿que les parece ir a tomar algo después de clases?

- ¡Si! y a comer también - dijo Sasha levantando los brazos.

- Me encantaría unirme a ustedes, pero tengo clases extra con el profesor Rivaille.

- Ou, es verdad, mmm bueno ¿por qué no salimos mañana sábado?

- Por mi está bien, ¿qué dices Mikasa?

- Si, claro.

- Yo también, yo también - dijo Sasha entusiasmada.

- Bueno, solo falta preguntarles a los demás.

Entraron al salón y cada uno se sentó en su lugar, su primera clase la tendrían con el profesor Auruo, después tendrían biología con el profesor Erd, antes del almuerzo estarían en educación física con el profesor Shadis, después del almuerzo tendrían matemáticas con Gunter y al final historia con Rivaille. Y claro las clases extras para Eren.

Al pasar las clases fue de lo más normal pero para Eren, el pasar del tiempo lo ponía más y más nervioso, sobretodo por esos extraños sueños donde hacía cosas... pervertidas con su profesor. Ya no soportaba el no saber si era el único que tenía esos extraños sueños, tendría que preguntarle directamente al mayor si él también los ha tenido.

En el almuerzo encontraron un lugar en el patio trasero para comer, estaban Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Jean, Marco y Annie. Estos últimos tres se habían estado juntando con los demás durante toda la semana.

- ¿Entonces quedamos mañana para ir al cine? - preguntó Connie.

Habían estado dialogando sobre salir a comer o a ir al cine, y ganó la propuesta del cine.

- Si - dijeron los demás al unísono.

- Bueno, mañana nos vemos en la estación del metro.

- Claro.

- Oye Eren, ¿terminaste el trabajo extra que te encargó el profesor Rivaille? - preguntó Christa.

- Si, lo terminé anoche.

- Que bien, porque cuando no lo entregas el día que te dice, te encarga otros tres como castigo - dijo Connie.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó el ojiverde.

- Si, pero siempre ha sido peor con nuestra generación.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dicen eso?

- Porque le preguntamos a un senpai si siempre había sido así y dijo que desde el año pasado empeoró.

- Tal vez fue porque lo dejó su esposa - dijo Jean y soltó una carcajada.

Algo dentro de Eren se agitó, ¿su corazón?

- ¿El profesor Rivaille está casado? - preguntó Eren.

- No lo sabemos, no sabemos nada de él, ni siquiera su edad.

- Tiene veintiséis - dijo Christa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntaron todos.

- Me lo dijo la señorita Hanji.

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabe ella? - preguntó Connie.

- Pues según me enteré, ellos son cercanos - dijo Ymir.

- ¿Serán novios? - inquirió Jean.

- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó Connie.

- No lo sé, pero supongo que la única persona que se le acercaría sería la persona que tiene un amor ciego hacia él.

- No lo creo, he platicado varias veces con la señorita Hanji y nunca ha dicho algo así - dijo la representante.

Había algo dentro de Eren que se negaba a aceptar que el profesor tuviera a alguien especial, no era posible. En ese momento se escuchó la campana de regreso a clases, levantaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a sus salones.

Empezaron las clases del profesor Gunter y Eren aún seguía pensando en el profesor Rivaille y en su supuesta novia o esposa y mientras más pensaba en eso algo dentro de él se agitaba y se molestaba, Para cuando empezaron las clases de historia un extraño enfado se había apoderado por completo de la mente de Eren y cuando entró el profesor al aula no hizo otra cosa mas que fulminarlo con la mirada.

El profesor no se dió cuenta o decidió ignorarlo y comenzó su clase, iban en la lección del Holocausto.

- Señor Jaegar, ¿podría decirme, cuándo fueron liberadas las víctimas del campo de concentración de Auschwitz?

- 27 de Enero de 1945 - dijo Eren muy seguro.

- Muy bien señor Jaegar - dijo fastidiado por no haber cumplido su cometido de castigar al ojiverde.

"Fue algo bueno haber estudiado un poco la lección el día de ayer" pensó Eren. El profesor ya no volvió a preguntarle algo y decidió seguir ignorando las miradas del menor.

Escucharon la campana de salida, Rivaille dejó las páginas de tarea y salió del aula.

- ¿Quieres que te espere? - preguntó Mikasa.

- No gracias, puedes adelantarte.

- ¿Seguro? - insistió la pelinegra.

- Muy seguro, ya puedo regresar sólo a casa.

- De acuerdo - accedió su hermana -. Te veo en casa.

- Si - dijo, se despidió de sus amigos y salió rumbo a la sala de estudio.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Rivaille ya sentado en una silla junto a la mesa, entró y se sentó en la otra silla.

- ¿Qué no vas a saludar? - preguntó el profesor.

- Creo que mi saludo ya se lo había dado en la clase anterior - dijo con un claro enojo.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa, mocoso? - preguntó con un enfado en aumento.

- Yo no tengo nada, ¿no empezaremos la clase?

- Tsk, primero dame tu trabajo.

Eren sacó unas hojas de su mochila y se las entregó al profesor.

- ¿No crees que estas siendo muy altanero?

- No me parece.

- ¿Estás enojado?

- Claro que no.

- Escucha mocoso, si estas enojado con tus amiguitos o tu hermanita, será mejor que te desquites con ellos y no vengas a mi clase con este humorsito porque entonces te irá mal, ¿entendiste?

Eren no podía responder, su enojo iba aumentando, pero despues de unos instantes habló.

- Entendido - dijo entre dientes.

- Bien - dijo el azabache no muy convencido pero aceptando -. Empecemos donde nos quedamos - sacó su libro y procedió a leer - El período Kofun toma su nombre de los kofun; túmulos funerarios en los que los miembros de la clase aristocrática eran enterrados junto con sus armas, armaduras y espejos de bronce, y que generalmente solían tener la forma de un ojo de herradura.

El profesor seguía explicando y Eren trataba de comprenderlo lo mejor que pudiera y tomando notas importantes en su cuaderno, después de alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos se detuvo.

- Bien ahora lo dejaremos aquí, ¿en que otra materia se te dificulta?

- Hum... no lo sé, todas las llevo normal - dijo.

- Bueno, el miércoles mencionaste que es difícil matemáticas, saca tu libro.

- Está bien, siempre se me ha dificultado esa materia.

- Si, pero me encargaron ayudarte en las materias que se te dificulte, no importa si nunca has sido bueno en eso, rápido, muestrame lo que estan viendo.

Eren sacó su libro a regañadientes, lo abrió en el último tema que vieron y se lo entregó.

- Esto está muy fácil - dijo el ojigris.

El menor hizo una mueca como queriendo decir "sabelotodo" que pasó desapercibida por el azabache.

- Ahora pon atención.

El profesor procedió a explicarle el problema y Eren puso atención, para cuando terminó le había entendido perfectamente. El moreno se sorprendió, le pidió el libro al mayor y procedió a contestar un problema, lo terminó y revisó su respuesta con la lista de resultados.

- Me salió x= 4, problema número 46: x= 4... ¡no puede ser! - exclamó el ojiverde - Sí me salió.

- Es sólo que eres algo lento mocoso.

- No soy lento, fueron sus explicaciones las que pude entender.

- Si, como sea, responde otros dos problemas de ésa página para ver si ya lo entendiste y pasemos a la siguiente lección.

- Si.

Terminó ambos problemas sin ninguna dificultad y pasaron al siguiente tema, cuando el mayor le terminó de explicar, le ordenó que hiciera tres problemas, el pirmero se le dificultó un poco pero el resto los terminó sin esfuerzo.

- Ya es hora de irnos, trata de practicar un poco realizando más problemas, el lunes trataremos de verificar como te va en otra materia.

- Si profesor - parecía que su enojo ya se había calmado un poco - humm, ¿profesor?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Usted... está... casado? - dijo agachando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

El mayor se sorprendió por la pregunta y pudo ver a la perfección el sonrojo en las orejas del menor. ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea? ¿Era por eso que había estado enojado? Un momento, ¿eso significa que el mocoso siente algo por él?

- ¿Para que quieres saber?

Eren se tensó.

- Hum... eh... s-sólo curiosidad - mintió y el ojigris se dió cuenta.

- No lo estoy.

- ¿De verdad? - dijo levantando el rostro con una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos.

- Tsk, ya te dije que no - dijo volteando el rostro, si seguía viendo esos ojos definitivamente haría algo.

- Bueno, profesor ya me iré, muchas gracias - se levantó hizo una reverencia, tomó su mochila y salió al pasillo.

Bajó corriendo la escalera y salió del edificio en dirección a la salida sur. Caminó hacia su hogar y se detuvo en una tienda, se compró una leche de plátano y se la fue tomando con una pajilla, al llegar a casa con tan buen humor saludó muy feliz.

- Estoy en casa.

- Oh que bueno que ya llegaste, estoy por preparar la mesa, ven a comer.

- Si - dijo y dejó la mochila a un lado de la escalera para tomarla cuando subiera - déjeme le ayudo - dijo tomando los platos y colocandolos sobre la mesa.

- Vaya, vienes de muy buen humor ¿te pasó algo bueno hoy?

- Hum... algo así.

- Oh entonces si fue así, cuéntamelo anda, ¿se te confesó una linda chica?

- ¿Q-que? C-claro que no.

- Oh vamos, eres muy guapo Eren, debes tener a unas cuantas chicas enamoradas por ahí.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó Mikasa cuando entró al comedor.

- Oh Mikasa, ¿tú sabes si alguna chica se le declaró a Eren?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Pues porque vi a Eren muy feliz y pensé que era eso.

- ¿Eren? - le llamó su hermana.

- No fue eso, lo puedo asegurar.

- Mmm bueno, pero cuando eso suceda, por favor cuéntame ¿si? - dijo su madre adoptiva.

- T-trataré.

Los tres se sentaron en el comedor y después de un "Gracias por la comida" empezaron.

- ¿El señor Ackerman llegará tarde hoy? - preguntó Eren.

- Así es.

- Hoy lo vi salir con su uniforme de soldado, ¿fue a una reunión?

El señor Ackerman es un soldado estadounidense que trabaja en una de las bases que se encuentran en Japón.

- Así es y después de su trabajo dijo que iría a beber un poco con sus superiores.

- Oh - dijo y continuó comiendo.

Al terminar, los adolescentes ayudaron a su madre con la limpieza, y después de un rato platicando en la sala de estar, se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

- Eren - él estaba en la puerta cuando escuchó a su hermana.

- ¿Qué pasa Mikasa?

- Hum... ¿Cómo te fue con Rivaille?

- Pues bien, me explicó unos problemas de matemáticas y le pude entender.

- Ah, que bien, bueno haré mi tarea.

- Sí, yo también.

Entraron a sus cuartos, Eren se recostó sobre la cama para poder disfrutar del alivio que sentía en esos momentos. Su profesor no estaba casado, y eso le alegraba. Un momento, ¿por qué se alegraba de que el azabache no tuviera un compromiso? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Decidió ignorarlo y comenzó a hacer su tarea.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y tomó una ducha, regresó a su habitación y sacó ropa casual de su armario, ésa tarde iría al cine con su hermana y sus amigos, asi que sacó unos jeans oscuros, la playera que se compró la semana pasada en Ura- hara y encima de ésta se colocó una camisa de cuadros negros y rojos, se alborotó un poco el cabello y salió a almorzar.

En el comedor sólo encontró a su hermana.

- ¿Y la señora Ackerman?

- Mamá salió a surtir la despensa, volverá hasta la tarde, dijo que nos fuéramos con cuidado.

- Oh, muy bien.

Fue hasta la alacena, tomó su caja de cereal y un cartón de leche del refrigerador.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para encontrarnos con los demás? - preguntó Eren antes de llenarse la boca con cereal.

- Hum creo que todavía tenemos treinta minutos antes de salir.

- Bueno.

- Hum... Eren ¿tienes a alguien que te guste? - preguntó la pelinegra con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Hum... no que yo me haya dado cuenta.

Esta respuesta alegró y entristeció a la pelinegra, pero al menos no había alguien en el corazón del castaño que lo pueda apartar de su lado.

Al pasar la media hora, tomaron sus chaquetas de la entrada, salieron de su casa y se dirigieron a la estación del metro, al llegar vieron que Christa e Ymir ya estaban ahí.

- Hola chicas - saludó Eren agitando suavemente su mano y la pelinegra sólo asintió.

- Hola Eren, Mikasa - dijo la rubia.

Christa llevaba un lindo vestido rosa, con medias rosa pálido debajo de éste, unas botas blancas y una chaqueta del mismo color. La castaña en cambio llevaba pantalones negros, tenis y una chaqueta color gris oscuro.

- ¿Los demás irán a tardar mucho? - preguntó Eren.

- Hace unos minutos hablé por teléfono con Connie y dijo que ya estaba por llegar junto con Sasha, mira ahí vienen - dijo Christa mientras apuntaba atrás de Eren.

El moreno pudo ver a los dos chicos acercándose mientras corrían.

- Hola - saludó Connie mientras jadeaba por el trote.

- Hola - dijeron los cuatro chicos a los recién llegados.

Después de cinco minutos de espera llegaron el resto de los chicos, se dirigieron al cine, una vez ahí compraron entradas para la película Academia de vampiros y palomitas y refrescos en la dulcería.

Al terminar la película las chicas salieron satisfechas, bueno la verdad sólo Christa y Sasha, y los chicos no tanto. Después de salir la voz de Connie fue escuchada por los demás, diciendo que fueran a comer, su propuesta fue apoyada inmediatamente por Sasha y el resto accedió.

Se acercaron a la zona de restaurantes, para decidir que comer y empezaron a votar, dos votaron por pizza, tres por ramen y cuatro por hamburguesas.

Una vez decididos se encaminaron a un McDonald's pero antes de entrar al local, Eren pudo identificar un rostro conocido en el restaurante de enfrente.

Era su profesor de historia, con una mujer, ella era alta de cabello castaño rojizo y usaba unos lentes rectangulares, la señorita Hanji. Su corazón dió un vuelco y sus ojos empezaron a acumular unas cuantas lágrimas. Se llevó sus puños a sus ojos y se giró.

- Lo siento chicos, no me siento bien, creo que regresaré a casa.

- Oh, ¿te duele algo Eren? - preguntó Christa.

- Sólo me siento algo mareado y cansado.

- No puedes irte así, te puede pasar algo.

- Regresaré contigo - dijo su hermana.

- No es neceario.

- Eren tienes que dejar que te acompañe, puede sucederte algo.

Eren se dió cuenta que si quería salir de ahí con su excusa de sentirse mal, tendría que dejar que su hermana lo acompañase.

- Está bien.

- Vamos.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron en dirección al metro, subieron y después de dos estaciones llegaron a la suya. Caminaron a paso normal, en ocaciones Mikasa le preguntaba a Eren si se seguía sintiendo mal. Él solo respondía con un asentimiento.

Llegaron y su casa aún estaba vacía. El moreno se dirigió a las escaleras.

- Te prepararé un té y te daré algo de medicina.

- No te preocupes - al fin hablaba - me dormiré un rato.

- ... de acuerdo.

Al llegar a su habitación Eren cerró la puerta, se acostó en su cama y se giró hacia la ventana.

Lentamente las lágrimas que había contenido fueron saliendo dejando rastros por sus mejillas y su nariz mientras sollozaba en silencio.

- ¿Por qué me siento así? - se preguntó a si mismo.

Los últimos días sus emociones habían sido una montaña rusa, primero sintiéndose nervioso, después enfadado, que analizando mejor ése enfado se veía totalmente como si hubieran sido celos, también se sintió aliviado y feliz al saber que su profesor no estaba casado y ahora al verlo con esa mujer se sentía traicionado y herido, aunque lo que él le había preguntado era si estaba casado, tal vez ella era su novia.

Y analizando todos esos sentimientos mientras sollozaba, sólo una respuesta se le venía a la mente.

- Mierda, me he enamorado.

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

**Fin del capítulo! ¿Cómo estuvo? A mí me gustó ( daa si no me hubiera gustado no lo hubiera escrito xD) bueno les diré que a partir el próximo capítulo se pondrá más interesante, llegará alguien y provocará que Rivaille adelante sus planes jojojo.**

**Bueno, es todo lo que les diré, me despido, tengo que hacer tarea :(**

**Por cierto, ya le avancé a mi otro fic, lo publicaré la próxima semana y creo que les encantará (Riren, AU- de época Kimonos, soldados, etc, lemon, VIOLACIONES XD)**

**Bueno ya saben que se aceptan criticas constructivas y sugerencias, gracias adelantadas y atrasadas por sus lindos y sensuales Reviews ^^ **

**Hasta la próxima :D**

::: (_(l  
*: (=' :') :* °.¸¸. **Hana**  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» **Usagi**


	5. Capítulo 5: Celos

**¡Hola! Al fin sábado una vez más ^^ Bueno he regresado con el quinto capítulo de mi Fic y el primer capítulo de uno nuevo, obviamente Riren *¬*, también les tengo un excelente aviso, les contaré más al final. **

**Ah sí, Anakaood aquí está tu Levi celosín :B (sólo un poquito, espera a ver lo que le tengo preparado jojojo :U)**

**Bueno ahora sí, los dejo con la actualización, espero que la disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor.**

_**Advertencias: Riren, AU - reencarnación, lemon.**_

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

Capítulo 5

Celos

El lunes en la mañana, Eren se había levantado temprano, tranquilamente se vistió con su uniforme y salió de su habitación a desayunar, sus padres adoptivos ya estaban ahí, pero su hermana aún no bajaba.

- Oh Eren, te levantaste temprano ésta mañana.

- Sí, ayer me dormí muy temprano por eso ya no tenía sueño.

- Perfecto, ten, desayuna rápido - dijo y le dio una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- Eren - lo llamó el señor Ackerman - ¿no has recibido una llamada de Erwin?

- ¿Del señor Erwin?, no, ¿por qué?

- Sólo curiosidad.

- De acuerdo - dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de diez minutos su hermana bajó al comedor y se sentó en su lugar, a un lado de él. A pesar de que Mikasa había empezado a comer después de Eren, ella pudo terminar su comida antes que el moreno sin ninguna dificultad. Así que cuando Eren terminó salieron de la casa en dirección al instituto.

En el camino se encontraron con Jean y Marco, se saludaron y después empezaron a hablar de la tarea de matemáticas, para cuando llegaron a la puerta principal se encontraron con Annie a quien le dieron los buenos días y después de que Jean juntara a Eren y la rubia, cosa que fue desapercibida por el moreno pero que molestó a su hermana, siguieron caminando.

- Oye Eren - le habló Jean justo antes de entrar a su salón - ¿puedo decirte algo?

- Claro.

La pelinegra se les quedó viendo pero después de unos segundos entró al salón para ocupar su lugar. Caminaron unos cuantos metros por el pasillo y se detuvieron junto a una ventana.

- Oye Eren quería pedirte un favor.

- Hum... claro, si puedo hacerlo con gusto te ayudaré.

- Pues... verás... lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho tu hermana y la verdad quisiera invitarla a salir.

- Pues, si Mikasa quiere, por mi está muy bien.

- Si, lo que pasa es que no sé si me vaya a aceptar, quiero pedirte que la convenzas.

- Lo siento Jean, si Mikasa no quiere hacerlo yo no le insistiré.

- Por favor, mira si tu me ayudas con ella, yo puedo ayudarte con Annie.

- ¿Eh? ¿Con Annie?

- Si, ¿que no has notado que le gustas?

- ¿Estás bromeando cierto?

- No viejo, es de verdad.

- Ok, supongamos que le gusto, ¿que te hace pensar que a mí me gusta?

- ¿Qué, no te gusta?

- No, bueno es linda y divertida, a veces, pero no quiero salir con ella como una pareja.

- ¿De verdad? Mierda, creí que con esto te atraparía.

- Lo siento Jean, pero de verdad, por mi está bien que ustedes salgan, pero si Mikasa se opone o se niega, yo no la presionaré.

- Mierda, bueno al menos ahora sé que no te molestaría.

- Bueno, no soy quien para negarme a algo en la vida de mi hermana.

- Gracias, oye hay que entrar, mi profesor ya llegó.

- Ok, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

- Si.

Durante todo el día Eren estuvo muy serio, a penas y decía algo o participaba en las conversaciones, incluso en el descanso sólo se limitaba a responder si le hacían una pregunta directamente a él. Se la pasaba en su mundo, hasta que empezó la clase de Historia.

Eren vio a su profesor entrar y cerrar la puerta del aula detrás de él. Lo hacía con una elegancia y un porte que le parecía cautivador, su forma de tomar un libro con una sola mano para tener la otra libre era hipnotizante, los movimientos que hacía su mano al escribir notas importantes en la pizarra con esa excelente caligrafía le encantaban al moreno.

Todo en él le fascinaba, era maravilloso, una persona por la que haría cualquier cosa por tener una charla con él, tomar algo o simplemente poder estar unos minutos a su lado.

Había un sentimiento dentro de Eren que estaba saliendo a flote. Ya se había dado cuenta que el pelinegro le gustaba, pero ese nuevo sentimiento era algo diferente, era como si sintiera que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a estar con él, como si siempre lo hubiera estado buscando a él.

Eren se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos tanto tiempo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la clase ya había terminado.

- ¡Eren! - le habló su hermana sacándolo de su mente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó mientras parpadeaba rápidamente.

- Ya terminó la clase, ¿no irás a tus clases extra?

- Oh es verdad, gracias Mikasa - dijo y empezó a guardar sus cosas.

- Te veo en casa.

- Sip, hasta luego - y dicho esto salió casi corriendo para llegar a su aula de estudio.

Abrió la puerta y encontró al azabache sentado en el lugar que siempre ocupaba.

- Buenas tardes profesor - dijo en tono sumiso.

- Buenas tardes, siéntate.

- Si.

- Retomemos la parte de la historia donde nos quedamos.

Eren sacó su cuaderno y su lápiz mientras que el pelinegro empezó a leer su libro. El moreno trataba lo más que podía el entender lo que sus oídos captaban pero al paso del tiempo su mente empezó a atraer la imagen del mayor comiendo con esa chica de lentes y su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y sus ojos comenzaban a acumular algunas lágrimas.

- ¿Estás poniendo atención? - preguntó el azabache cuando vio que el ojiverde había sido atrapado en sus pensamientos.

- Profesor, ¿alguna vez a tenido sueños dónde aparezca un yo de usted en un mundo o tiempo totalmente distinto? - preguntó sin levantar la vista.

El profesor Rivaille tardó en responder y el corazón de Eren aumentaba más y más la velocidad de sus latidos.

- No.

Esta respuesta hizo que el moreno se entristeciera, pero no se rendiría ahí.

- ¿Nunca ha tenido un sólo sueño donde usted aparezca junto conmigo?

- Ya te dije que no, mocoso.

Al escuchar la negativa del azabache nuevamente Eren sintió un enojo en su interior, levantó la vista y elevó el volumen de su voz.

- ¡Por favor profesor! Necesito saber si lo que veo en mi mente no es algo que yo haya inventado, tengo que saber si no me estoy volviendo loco, llevo casi dos años soñando con usted, mucho antes de que lo conociera, ¡por favor dígame que son estas cosas que veo cada noche! - al ver la expresión de asombro del ojigris se dio cuenta de que se había excedido - lo siento profesor, - se disculpó y agachó la cabeza - no me siento bien, me iré por ahora, el miércoles podemos recuperar el tiempo que falta.

Eren empezó a guardar todas su cosas en su mochila y se levantó de su asiento.

- Oye, mocoso, no te he dicho que puedes hacerlo, ¿me estas escuchando?

- Lo siento, de verdad me siento mal - dijo, se giró y abrió la puerta del aula.

- Oe, mocoso.

Lo iba a tomar del brazo pero en ese momento empezó a sonar el móvil del menor, éste lo sacó e su bolsillo del pantalón, deslizó un dedo por la pantalla y comunicó la llamada.

- ¿Bueno? - preguntó el ojiverde y se detuvo, el mayor se también lo hizo - ¿eh? ¿Hallo? - cambió al alemán.

"¿Con quién estará hablando?" se preguntaba Rivaille. Se quedó esperando, escuchando la platica del menor en su idioma natal.

- ... ... ... ... ... Herr Erwin ... ... ...

¿Erwin? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Erwin conocía a Eren en esta vida también? Después de unos minutos el moreno terminó la llamada y se giró hacia su maestro.

- Siento mucho mi comportamiento anterior profesor, el día de hoy no me siento muy bien, ¿podría por favor excusarme por el resto de la clase?

- ¿Quién era con el que hablabas?

- Siento mucho el contestar la llamada, lo hice sin pensar, cono le dije, no me he sentido bien hoy - dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó sin importarle lo que el moreno había dicho un momento atrás.

- Sólo un amigo de mi padre, de Alemania, - dijo pero el azabache ya no respondió - lo siento profesor, tengo que irme.

Hizo una profunda reverencia y después se giró para huir antes de que el mayor lo volviera a detener. Rivaille algo fastidiado volvió al aula de estudio y se fue directamente hasta la ventana, para ver salir a ese niño, lo vio correr hasta la entrada y ahí se detuvo, miró a ambos lados del camino y después vio como un auto blanco se detuvo frente a él. Del auto bajó un hombre de alta estatura y con cabello rubio. El chico lo saludó con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño abrazo, haciendo que el interior del azabache hirviera provocándole un nudo en el estómago y que frunciera aún mas su entrecejo. Incluso a esa distancia lo pudo reconocer. Ese tipo era el idiota de Erwin.

Sólo pudo ver cómo el moreno subía a ese auto con ayuda del rubio y después le daba la vuelta al carro para subir al asiento del chofer y arrancar el vehículo.

El pelinegro no pudo hacer otra cosa más, que ver toda la escena a la distancia.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Cuando Eren recibió la llamada de Erwin se emocionó un poco, llevaba muchos días sin hablar con él.

Cuando sus padres murieron el rubio había sido la persona que se encargó de él durante el tiempo que permaneció en Alemania.

Erwin Smith era el mejor amigo y socio de Grisha Jaegar, en esos momentos llevaba la presidencia de la compañía de la cual Eren era dueño, sólo que se la entregarían hasta que cumpliera veintiún años. El rubio conocía al moreno desde que era un niño y dado que él nunca había tenido hijos quería al ojiverde como a uno propio, y para Eren era como un segundo padre.

- Me alegro mucho de verlo - dijo Eren con una gran sonrisa viendo al rubio desde el asiento del copiloto.

- Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte, - dijo devolviendole la sonrisa - todo está muy tranquilo allá, extrañaba tus quejidos y lloriqueos.

- Yo no me quejaba ni lloriqueaba - dijo el menor con un puchero y el mayor soltó una carcajada.

- De acuerdo, te extrañaba a ti.

- Yo también lo extrañé Señor Erwin.

- ¿Qué pasó con el señor y el hablarme de usted? Creí que ya habíamos arreglado eso.

- Lo siento, - dijo con una sonrisa apenada - es que se me salió.

- Bueno y dime ¿cómo te ha ido ésta semana?

- Pues me siento muy cómodo en casa de los Ackerman y he hecho muchos amigos en la escuela.

- ¿En serio? Que bien, ¿y las materias no se te hacen difíciles? ¿tus maestros te tratan bien?

Al preguntar esto el rostro del moreno se entristeció.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el ojiazul.

- No es algo muy importante.

- Eren, - detuvo el auto y lo estacionó para luego ver al ojiverde a los ojos - sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿cierto?

- Si, pero... - se detuvo, y rompió el contacto visual con el rubio.

- Anda, cuéntame.

- Pues... verás... - titubeaba el moreno - ¿recuerdas los sueños de los que te había platicado hace mucho? - volvió a ver al mayor.

- Si, ¿volviste a tener esos sueños?

- La verdad nunca he dejado de tenerlos, llevo casi dos años.

- Entiendo, ¿y cuál es el problema?

- Mmm... ¿Recuerdas que también te conté sobre un hombre que aparecía en esos sueños, un hombre que nunca había visto?

- Si, claro - dijo girando su cuerpo para poder recargarse en la puerta del auto y ver mejor a Eren.

- Bueno pues lo acabo de conocer.

- ¿Qué? - dijo inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante - ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde?

- Es mi profesor de historia.

- Ya veo, ¿nunca antes lo habías visto?

- Él dijo que no.

- ¿Le preguntaste?

- Si - dijo soltando un suspiro - se lo pregunté pero el dice que es imposible, tal vez nunca ha salido del país - dejó caer sus hombros.

- Bueno, tal vez te equivocaste.

- No, estoy totalmente seguro que es él.

- De acuerdo - iba a continuar pero se detuvo pensando que sus siguientes palabras lastimarían al menor - bueno, mejor vayamos a comer algo.

- Si - respondió el castaño sonriendo y alejando sus tristes pensamientos.

Iban a ir a un restaurante de comidas japonesas tradicionales, pero como ninguno de los dos sabe comer en ese tipo de lugar decidieron comer en el restaurante del hotel donde se estaba quedando el rubio. Eren le había mandado un mensaje a su madre adoptiva avisándole que Erwin había llegado y se pasaría la tarde con él y después de unos minutos recibió la respuesta de su madre deseándole que se divirtiera.

Durante toda la tarde el moreno le estuvo hablando sobre lo que había pasado en su última semana, le contó sobre el paseo que había hecho con su hermana el día siguiente después de que llegara, también sobre su primer día, y con un semblante algo triste le contó sobre su primer encuentro con el pelinegro. También le habló sobre sus nuevos amigos, se divertía mucho con ellos y sentía una cercanía como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Al llegar el atardecer el rubio llevó a Eren hasta su nueva casa.

- ¿Cuántos días se va a quedar? - preguntó el moreno por la ventana del copiloto.

- Mi vuelo sale el jueves temprano.

- Oh perfecto, ¿podemos volver a salir mañana?

- Claro que si, y el miércoles también.

- Muchas gracias - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias a ti, bueno será mejor que ya entres.

- Sip, hasta mañana - dijo agitando su mano derecha como despedida.

- Hasta mañana - dijo devolviendo el gesto.

El moreno se dirigió a la casa y antes de entrar por la puerta se giró y le envió una ultima seña de despedida al rubio antes de entrar.

Erwin se quedó ahí después de que Eren ya había entrado a la residencia, viendo la puerta principal, se llevó un dedo a su boca y recorrió con éste todo su labio inferior de forma pensativa.

- Así que Levi es tu profesor de historia - dijo y soltó una risita - esto será interesante.

Y después de decir esto puso en marcha el auto y se dirigió de vuelta al Hotel.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

- ¡Heichou! Vienen al menos doce titanes desde la derecha - dijo Eren sobre su caballo.

- Ya los vi mocoso, tsk - hizo sonar su lengua irritado, no sabía que hacer.

Estaban en medio de un bosque rodeados por enormes árboles con al menos una docena de titanes dirigiéndose a ellos dos. Se habían separado del grupo por culpa de algunos titanes y cuando buscaban al resto se toparon con un pequeño nido de titanes, que eran los que se dirigían a ellos.

El mayor estaba analizando la situación pero no encontraba alguna solución.

- Por el momento será mejor subir lo más alto que podamos, tendremos que dejar los caballos.

- D-de acuerdo.

Pero antes de que utilizaran su equipo tridimensional eren divisó una gran sombra que salía de uno de los árboles que se encontraban detrás del mayor.

- ¡H-heichou! - gritó el castaño.

- ¿ Qu- - pero no pudo terminar, sintió una enorme mano apretar su delgado cuerpo y alzarlo, trató de mover su mano y alcanzar algunas de sus cuchillas pero ese maldito titan lo apretaba muy fuerte.

Eren sin pensarlo dos veces llevó su mano hasta su boca y mordió con gran fuerza hasta que los dientes traspasaran la carne, sintió el cambio de su cuerpo, era más alto y más fuerte, vio a ese titan un par de metros más bajo que él y golpeó con toda la fuerza y enojo que tenía, vapor empezó a salir de la zona dañada en el rostro y lentamente cayó al suelo.

Eren en su forma titan arrancó la mano del otro y abrió los dedos que aprisionaban al azabache. Al tener la palma abierta vio como el mayor se ponía de pie sobre esta y esperaba.

Eren llevo su mano libre hasta Rivaille y lo tomó, lentamente lo levantó en dirección a su rostro, el azabache ni se inmutó, confiaba en el moreno. Eren lo vio fijamente y después de unos segundos lo depositó sobre su hombro derecho, se agachó para tomar la nuca del titan caído y arrancársela de un sólo movimiento, se levantó y se dirigió al resto de titanes, los golpeaba en lugares en los que tardarían más en regenerarse, llevaba sus manos hasta la parte trasera del cuello de sus enemigos y se las arrancaba, Rivaille usó su equipo tridimensional para matar a dos de ellos y regresar al hombro del moreno mientras éste golpeaba a otros tres, quedaban sólo tres titanes delante de ellos.

- Eren, arrojame hacia ellos, me encargaré de los dos de la derecha, tú ve por el de la izquierda, ése está más cerca.

Y cómo si le hubiera entendido, tomó al azabache con su mano y lo aventó hacia ellos, cuando fue soltado por el moreno, Rivaille accionó su equipo, clavando las cuerdas en el cuello de uno y en un solo movimiento arrancó el pedazo de carne, hizo una pirueta en el aire, usó el gas para clavar las cuerdas en la espalda del otro titan y rebanarle la parte trasera del cuello. Eren se acercó al último titan lo tomó del cuello y lo aplastó contra el árbol mas cercano, embarrando la carne de su cuello por todo el tronco.

Eren caminó hasta el azabache, se agachó y le tendió la mano, el mayor sin dudarlo subió a ella para luego ser elevado y depositado en una rama a la altura del cuello del menor.

Rivaille levantó una mano con la palma frente a Eren y este al verla acercó su enorme rostro, quedaban al menos diez centímetros el menor se detuvo, pensando en si estaría bien para el pelinegro tocarlo, pero éste no dudó, redujo la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y acarició el rostro del enorme titan frente a él.

- ¿Puedes salir de ahí? - preguntó el mayor.

Eren se separó y se giró, exponiendo la parte trasera de su cuello y el pelinegro comprendió lo que el menor le estaba tratando de decir. Eren quería que lo sacara de ahí.

Levantó una de sus cuchillas, hizo un corte vertical a lo largo del cuello, uno no muy profundo, tenía miedo de también cortar el cuerpo humano del mocoso. Llevó sus brazos hasta la herida, tenía que apurarse pues ya se estaba regenerando.

Hurgó un poco más y dió con lo que buscaba, tomó de la cintura al menor y lo atrajo hacia él sacando la mitad de su cuerpo, usó sus cuchillas para cortar algunos de los ligamentos que mantenían unido el cuerpo del menor a su forma titan y al fin pudo sacarlo por completo. El enorme cuerpo titan de Eren colapsó y empezó a desintegrarse.

Rivaille se recargó en el tronco del árbol y acunó el cuerpo del menor, le limpió el rostro y lo acarició levemente en la mejilla, los ojos de Eren se apretaron y lentamente se empezaron a abrir. El mayor suspiró aliviado.

- ¡Ah! Heichou, - dijo mientras se incorporaba - ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si

- Que alivio - dijo y sonrió, algunas lágrimas de felicidad se acumularon en sus ojos.

Eren se sentó frente Rivaille, en medio de sus piernas, dejó escapar un suspiro, puso su frente sobre el pecho del mayor y sus ojos empezaron a dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Tsk, no llores mocoso.

- Es que, estoy tan feliz, por un momento creí que le perdería.

- No te desharás de mí tan fácil - dijo colocándole una mano sobre su espalda y atraerlo para abrazarlo.

- Eso espero - se separó del mayor para verlo a los ojos, llevó sus manos hasta el rostro del pelinegro, le limpió unas cuantas manchas de sangre y se acercó a él para depositarle un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

El mayor sonrió ligeramente, puso una mano sobre la nuca del menor, lo atrajo hacia su rostro y le dio un beso, uno de esos apasionados, introdujo su lengua en la boca del menor a través de esos suaves labios, explorando cada rincón de esa cálida cavidad, usó su brazo izquierdo para rodearle la cintura al moreno y de ese modo atraerlo a su cuerpo.

Rompieron el beso y juntaron sus frentes mientras jadeaban intentando recuperar el aliento. Lentamente una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro del castaño.

- Lo amo, Heichou.

- Y yo a ti, Eren.

A lo lejos se escuchó el rugido de un titan que los sacó de su burbuja de felicidad.

Ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

- Tenemos que buscar al los demás, con mucha suerte nuestros caballos seguirán por aquí, vamos.

- Sí.

Usaron sólo lo que necesitaban de gas, trataban de no desperdiciarlo, después de avanzar un poco encontraron a sus caballos, subieron a ellos y se alejaron de ahí, vagaron por al menos media hora, alcanzaron a escuchar el trote y algunos relinchidos de caballos, así que apresuraron el paso y encontraron al resto del grupo, el Comandante dio la orden y todos los que quedaban regresaron a las murallas.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

- ¿Qué fue eso? - dijo el moreno al abrir sus ojos.

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

**Wuoo! Eren ya está recordando otros escenarios :D **

**¿Y qué les pareció mi Levi celoso? Deberían ver lo que le tengo preparado, bueno habrá que esperar, pero no mucho! porque les tengo una sorpresa, la próxima semana les traeré dos capítulos :D actualizaré el lunes o martes y luego el sábado volveré a actualizar n.n la razón, pues la semana que viene tengo exámenes, pero sólo son dos, en cinco días, así que tengo tiempo ¡wuju!**

**Ahora sí, mi otro Fic se llama Melodías, lágrimas y caricias, espero que también le den una oportunidad, ese Fic es más cortito y los caps también, pero igual de hermoso *u* si les interesa lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil :B**

**Bueno espero que me dejen un review para saber si les gustó, los amo mis lectores *les avienta besos* haha.**

**Hasta pronto (literal, ya saben lunes o martes ;D)**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸. Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	6. Capítulo 6: Decisión

**¡Hola! Como se los prometí, actualización entre semana ^^ **

**Bueno respondiendo a tu duda Andy Jaegar (gracias por tu review ^^), puedes estar tranquila, no habrá más de una relación Padre-Hijo entre Erwin y Eren ;D**

**Bueno espero que lo difruten.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor.**

_**Advertencias: Riren, AU-Reencarnación, Lemon.**_

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

Capítulo 6

Decisión

Se sentó y se llevó una mano a su rostro. ¿Qué había sido ese nuevo sueño? Seguían apareciendo él y su profesor de historia, pero ¿qué habían sido esos gigantes tan horribles?

Definitivamente esos sueños eran producto de su imaginación, no era posible que existan o existieran gigantes.

Eren decidió ignorar el sueño, se levantó de la cama y se preparó para ir al instituto. Como todos los días, desayunó junto con su familia, se despidieron y salieron en dirección a su escuela.

Eren estaba muy tranquilo pues ese día era martes, no tendría ninguna clase con el profesor Rivaille y tampoco clases extra, todavía estaba muy apenado por la forma en la que había perdido el control la tarde anterior y por esa razón no quería verlo o estar a solas con él. Pero de todas formas el tendría que preguntarle de nuevo, quería saber qué son esos sueños.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y como siempre estaban todos reunidos en el patio comiendo sus almuerzos.

- Oye Eren, ¿quieres salir a dar la vuelta cuando salgamos de clases? - preguntó Connie.

- Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes.

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué, ya te conseguiste novia? - preguntó el chico calvo, con una mirada que decía, casanova.

- N-no - respondió nervioso el moreno - un amigo de Alemania llegó ayer a la ciudad, saldré con él.

- Oh, ya veo.

- ¿Es algún compañero de tu escuela anterior?

- No, es la persona que es mi tutor en Alemania, era el mejor amigo de mi papá.

- ¿Tutor? - preguntó Christa.

El moreno no les había contado la razón por la cual se había mudado a Japón y tampoco sabían que el chico era huérfano.

- Pero... ¿y tus padres? - preguntó la presidenta de la clase.

- Hum... - dudó - la verdad es que, mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de auto hace un año.

- Oh, lo siento, no quería que recordaras algo tan triste.

- No te preocupes Christa, por esa razón ese hombre es mi tutor, el señor Ackerman también era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre y Mikasa y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños.

- Oh, entiendo.

Terminaron de comer, siguieron platicando y poniéndose de acuerdo los que saldrían a dar la vuelta, Mikasa no quería aceptar aunque Jean insistiera, el de ojos oliva miró a su amigo en busca de apoyo, Eren suspiró y le insistió un poco a Mikasa para que aceptara y por petición del moreno aceptó.

La campana de regreso a clases sonó y volvieron a sus salones, pero antes de que Eren entrara a su salón el profesor Rivaille pasó por un lado de él dirigiéndole una mirada llena de fastidio, mucho peor que las anteriores, el pelinegro de verdad debía estar enojado con él por el incidente del día anterior.

Tragó duro y entró a su salón para iniciar sus clases de inglés con la señorita Petra. Como era muy bueno en inglés y tenía una hermosa pronunciación la profesora casi siempre lo elegía para leer textos que a los demás se les dificultaba un poco, ella era muy amable con el ojiverde y se llevaban muy bien, ese día tuvieron una prueba sorpresa y el moreno fue el primero en terminar y empezaron a hablar aunque sabían que no debían mientras los demás estaban ocupados, pero aún así lo hicieron en voz apenas audible.

- ¿Cómo te va con las clases extra del profesor Rivaille?

- Hum... muy bien, me explica los temas de manera que le pueda entender fácilmente.

- Que bueno, aunque parece ser un ogro en realidad es muy amable.

- Si lo sé, la razón por la que le temen los demás es porque es muy estricto - puntualizó el moreno.

- Es verdad, además de que sus facciones no ayudan mucho - dijo la profesora y soltó una risita y Eren se le unió.

- ¿Usted se lleva mucho con él?

- Nos conocemos desde la universidad, a veces nos juntamos en grupo, junto a los profesores Erd, Gunter, Auruo y la señorita Hanji.

El corazón de Eren dio un brinco.

- ¿El profesor Rivaille esta saliendo con la señorita Hanji? - preguntó tratando de sonar lo más normal.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Ah, es que escuché un rumor de ellos dos y la verdad me pareció muy absurdo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- De hecho es muy absurdo, ellos son como hermanos, se conocen de toda la vida, son amigos de la infancia.

La presión que había en el pecho de Eren desapareció y hasta pudo sentir como su respiración parecía mucho mas relajada que antes. Sentía un alivio en cada centímetro de su ser. El profesor no estaba casado ni salía con la doctora de la escuela, aunque...

- Oh, eso no lo sabía, pero entonces... ¿el profesor tiene alguna novia?

- Hum no, nunca le he visto una novia, aunque según la señorita Hanji si ha tenido en la escuela media y bachillerato.

- Oh, ya veo.

Bueno, no le gustó tanto toda esa información, pero al menos sabía que efectivamente el profesor no tenía ningún compromiso en esos momentos.

- Bueno, ya casi acaba la clase así que debo recoger los exámenes.

- Oh, claro, adelante profesora, iré a sentarme - dijo y se alejó para luego sentarse en su lugar.

Después de recoger los exámenes de los demás alumnos, la profesora se despidió y salió del salón.

Continuaron dos horas de biología con el maestro Erd y al termirar salieron del instituto.

El moreno se despidió de sus amigos en el portón de la escuela y esperó por su tutor, ya le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que ya había salido y el rubio le respondió diciéndole que ya casi estaba ahí. Después de cinco minutos pudo ver que el auto blanco del señor daba vuelta en la esquina y se detenía frente a él, de ahí bajó el rubio y se acercó a saludar al moreno que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sornisa que iluminaba su rostro y sus dulces ojos color esmeralda y remarcaba sus tonos color aqua.

Después de responder al abrazo y despeinarle un poco sus cabellos al ojiverde, le abrió la puerta del copiloto para luego subirse al lado del chofer.

Eren estaba muy feliz sin darse cuenta que cierto azabache vio toda la escena en primera fila, con una mano apretaba la agarradera de su maletín, la otra la tenía hecha un puño, su mirada se hizo mucho más oscura y se podía ver con claridad como apretaba su mandíbula para contener el enojo.

Rivaille, con una furia naciendo desde sus entrañas y que a cada instante incrementaba provocandole un calor ardiente por todo su cuerpo dio media vuelta en dirección al estacionamiento, subió a su auto y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Había seguido al moreno para hablar con él sobre el incidente del día anterior y ahora estaba furioso y lo demostraba en su forma de manejar, aumentaba la velocidad de manera irresponsable, se le atravesaba a otros conductores y se pasaba algunas señales de tránsito, por fortuna no ocasionó ningun accidente y para suerte de él no fue atrapado por algún policía. Llegó a su departamento y aún podía sentir ese enojo por todo su ser.

Estúpido Erwin, ¿quién se creía que era para tocar así a SU Eren? La próxima vez que lo viera le sacaría la mierda a golpes.

Fue a la cocina y tomó un largo trago de agua, necesitaba refrescarse y optó por una manera mas rápida, decidió tomar una ducha fría, apenas estaban entrando a marzo asi que todavía estaba frío, pero de verdad necesitaba esa ducha, necesitaba pensar y necesitaba hacerlo con su cabeza fría.

Fue hasta su habitación, se desvistió, tomó la bata y se adentró al baño para pasar directamente a la regadera. Pudo sentir el agua fría tocar su cuerpo y tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se adaptó a la temperatura.

Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo cerró sus ojos, vio la expresión que tenia ese mocoso al ver al rubio y volvió a sentir ese calor dentro de él, aunque gracias a la ducha fría estaba muy adentro de él.

No podía dejar que nadie le robara a Eren, creyó tenerlo a salvo hasta que recuperara toda su memoria, pero con ese idiota cerca de él no tenía ninguna seguridad, pero si se movía rápido podría asustar a Eren y no quería perderle, aunque si no hacía sus movimientos podría no volver a verlo nunca más por culpa de Erwin.

- Mierda... - dijo entre dientes.

No habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que lo volvió a ver, creyó que por fin tendría la felicidad junto al mocoso que tanto ha anhelado desde su vida anterior, no podía permitir que se lo arrebataran cuando estaba a punto de cumplir su gran sueño, el suyo y el de Eren, porque aunque el moreno no lo recuerde, éste también era su más preciado sueño... y el último de su vida anterior.

Por fin se decidió, el día siguiente definitivamente le diría a Eren sobre los sueños y su antigua relación y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el moreno no lo tomara por loco.

- Bien, está decidido - dijo cerrando la llave de la regadera y colocándose la bata.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

La tarde con Erwin había sido increíble, pasearon por algunos parques, comieron muchas golosinas y al final fueron al cine, de verdad que disfrutaba las salidas con el rubio.

- Oye ¿y cómo te ha ido con ese profesor tuyo? - preguntó el rubio en el camino de vuelta a casa de los Ackerman.

- Pues ayer le volví a preguntar por lo de los sueños y me volvió a decir que no sabía nada de eso y... - se detuvo.

- ¿ y...? - lo apremió a continuar.

- ... y creo que perdí el control.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Pues me enojé un poco y le grité diciéndole que no me mintiera, el profesor estaba muy sorprendido y yo muy avergonzado así que le dije que no me sentía bien y que saldría temprano.

- ¿Y él no te dijo nada?

- Hum no, estaba tratando de detenerme pero supongo que fue porque no me había dado permiso, al final me escabullí.

- Hum ya veo - dijo y se quedó pensando - ¿Eso cuando fue?

- Hum... - dudó el moreno - ayer, antes de verte - dijo apenado.

- ¿Y hoy no te dijo nada?

- Hoy no lo vi, bueno si, pero estábamos a mitad de pasillo y fue sólo unos segundos.

En ese momento llegaron a la residencia Ackerman.

- Bueno Erwin, nos vemos mañana - dijo sonriendo.

- Claro que sí, hasta mañana - dijo y le revolvió los cabellos al moreno.

Eren salió del auto y cuando llegó a la puerta se giró y le hizo un último gesto de despedida antes de entrar por la puerta principal.

El rubio no despegó su vista de la puerta y suspiró.

- Levi, ¿qué haré contigo? - dijo y puso su auto en marcha.

Eren al entrar saludó a los señores Ackerman, como ya había cenado con Erwin se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación, hizo algo de tarea y al final se preparó para dormir.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Se encontraba en un lugar extraño, las casas parecían antiguas y había muchos vendedores al rededor, miró sus manos y se dio cuenta que eran muy pequeñas, giró su cabeza y pudo ver su reflejo en el vidrio de una ventana, se veía muy pequeño, de unos nueve o diez años, a su lado se encontraba su hermana Mikasa, con la misma apariencia infantil que él.

Una fuerte explosión lo sacó de sus pensamientos, giró su cuerpo y levantó la vista, pudo ver que a lo lejos había unos enormes muros que rodeaban a la ciudad.

De repente notó como una enorme mano se posaba sobre el muro y después apareció un enorme rostro, esa cosa no tenía piel, se veían sólo sus músculos, y sintió miedo, ¿pero por qué no corría? Esperó unos largos segundos y parecía que sus pies habían reaccionado, pero ¿qué sucedía? ¿Por qué corría en dirección a la cosa esa?

Corría por entre la gente y en dirección contraria, podía sentir como alguien corría detrás de él.

- ¡Eren! ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó, era Mikasa.

No le respondió, siguió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, podía ver como seres gigantes entraban a la ciudad, y apresuró la carrera aún más, sólo tenía que girar a la derecha en este cruce, luego a la izquierda, subir las escaleras y girar nuevamente a la derecha, un par de casas y ahí estaría la suya.

El corazón del moreno se contrajo al ver destruido su hogar, corrieron hacia los escombros y entre ellos encontraron a quien buscaban.

- ¡Madre! - gritó el ojiverde - madre te sacaré de ahí - dijo mientras movía pedazos de tabla y rocas.

- Eren... Mikasa... tiene que irse - dijo la mujer a punto de perder el conocimiento.

- No te abandonaré.

- Tienen que irse... - trató de detener a su hijo pero por su estado era imposible.

- ¿ Qué están haciendo? - preguntó un hombre que acababa de llegar.

- Tío Hannes, ayúdanos a salvar a mamá.

- Hannes, salva a mis hijos, por favor - dijo con una mirada suplicante.

- ¿Qué dices Carla? Te sacaremos de ahí - anunció el recién llegado.

Pero en ese momento uno de esos seres gigantescos llegó hasta donde estaban, esa criatura era terrorífica con una gran sonrisa macabra y unos ojos de enfermo mental.

El hombre sacó sus largos sables con la intención de derribarlo pero ni siquiera pudo moverse de su lugar.

- Hannes por favor, salvalos - volvió a suplicar la mujer.

El hombre parecía estar teniendo una difícil decisión, al final guardó sus espadas.

- Perdóname Carla - dijo y tomó a los dos pequeños en brazos para luego echarse a correr.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y se dejó caer.

Eren al estar sobre el hombro de Hannes aún podía ver la escena de ese gigantesco ser rebuscar entre los escombros de lo que eran su antiguo hogar, y levantó a una persona.

Levantó a su madre por los aires y la llevó hasta su boca donde después de depositarla dentro de ella la cerró dejando salir un montón de sangre para luego tragar.

- ¡MAMÁAAAAAA!

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

- ¡AAAAAAH! - gritó el castaño incorporándose sobre su cama, jadeaba pesadamente y podía sentir el sudor por cada centímetro de su piel - ¿qué... mierdas fue... eso?

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

**Oh-oh, me huele a que Eren pronto recordara todo, pero no les diré como :B haha y pudimos ver más de un Rivaille celoso :3**

**Bueno, este es un capítulo cortito, está como a la mitad o un poquito más de los otros pero el del sábado será igual de largo que los otros, espero sinceramente que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Les quería agradecer por la aceptación de mi otro fic, Melodías, lágrimas y caricias, quedé sorprendida, tenía 7 favs, 5 follows y 5 reviews en menos de tres horas :D se nota que les gusta ver sufrir a Eren xD (a mi me da cosita y lloro por la culpa :C)**

**Bueno espero sus reviews, porfis que no muerdo, no les cuesta nada, es más que nada para saber si a todos los que lo leen les esté gustando n.n**

**Muchas gracias a ligthblood04, Anakaood, KathKolmer y andmelendres porque siempre me dejan hermosos y sensuales reviews ^^**

**Eso es todo, nos leemos el próximo sábado :D**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	7. Capítulo 7: La Verdad

**¡Hola! Una vez más estoy aquí, les traigo un excelente capítulo! Bueno eso creo yo, espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció ¿si? *les hace ojitos* haha recuerdan los recuerdos de Eren del primer cap? el de Erwin y el del mar? bueno pues aquí sale la continuación de esos recuerdos, por si quieren leerlos una vez más antes del cap :)**

**Hum... el capítulo anterior no recibí muchos reviews y eso me puso triste :'( pero creo que fue por haber actualizado entre semana, bueno ya no importa, les dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Oh sí! les tengo otra noticia, al final del cap se las cuento ;)**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor.**

_**Advertencias: Riren, AU-Reencarnación, Lemon.**_

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

Capítulo 7

La Verdad

Mikasa entró a la habitación del moreno rápidamente y se sentó junto a él en su cama.

- Eren, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿qué sucedió? - preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del ojiverde.

- No es nada Mikasa, fue sólo una pesadilla - dijo recuperando el aliento.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Muy seguro, fue sólo una pesadilla.

- Tal vez debas quedarte a descansar.

- Mikasa, es sólo un mal sueño, no estoy muriendo, de verdad estoy bien, por favor sal, me prepararé para la escuela - dijo, quitó las colchas de su cuerpo y se levantó.

La pelinegra sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, para que el moreno pudiera cambiarse sin problemas. Pero como el cuerpo de Eren estaba muy sudado, decidió tomar un baño, se dirigió al aseo y tomó una ducha caliente, se cepilló los dientes y salió en dirección a su cuarto donde se vistió con su uniforme y peinó su cabello.

Aún se sentía asustado por ese último sueño, era la primera vez que soñaba con su hermana y su madre en esa otra "realidad". No podía seguir así, tenía que descubrir qué eran estas cosas.

Ese día le insistiria a su profesor, no importa cuanto lo tenga que hostigar, le sacaría toda la información que pueda tener, sólo esperaba que el mayor ya no estuviera tan enojado por lo ocurrido el lunes pasado.

Salió de su cuarto y bajó a desayunar.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

- Oye Eren, ¿cómo te fue en tu salida ayer? - preguntó Christa a mitad de la hora del almuerzo.

- Muy bien, el señor Erwin y yo nos divertimos mucho ayer.

- Que bueno.

- ¿Y a ustedes cómo les fue? - preguntó el ojiverde.

- Muy bien, fuimos a comer ramen, - comenzó a narrar Connie - Sasha se zampó tres platos fácilmente mientras que los demás sólo nos comimos uno, después fuimos al karaoke, Ymir no soltaba el micrófono, cantó varias veces con Christa aunque si cantamos todos.

- ¿Incluso tú Mikasa? - preguntó Eren.

- Hum... si, sólo una.

- Sí, cantó una a dueto con Jean - confirmó Connie.

Eren al escucharlo se sorprendió, volteó a ver al chico antes mencionado y éste le dirigió una sonrisa con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y después volteó la vista a la pelinegra, ella continuaba con su mirada indescifrable y sólo se encogió de hombros y cubriendo su rostro con la bufanda que roja que Eren le había regalado cuando eran unos niños. Tal vez a Mikasa si le guste un poco el de ojos oliva.

La campana sonó y regresaron a sus salones, después del almuerzo tenían dos horas con Rivaille, subió las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso dónde se encontraba su aula y al final se topó con su profesor de historia que bajaba del tercer piso, probablemente venía de su oficina.

- Buenos días profesor - dijo el moreno.

- Buenos días - respondió el mayor.

- Hum profesor... - le llamó y el azabache se giró quedando a un par de pasos de él - yo... quería - continuó pero fue interrumpido por una voz que venía desde el final de las escaleras detrás del moreno.

- ¡Eren! - le llamó una voz familiar.

El castaño se giró para ver a quien lo llamaba y su rostro mostró una gran sonrisa al reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

- ¡Erwin! - dijo el moreno al reconocer al rubio que iba acompañado del director de la escuela.

El interior de Rivaille comenzó a hervir nuevamente, ¿cómo era posible que Eren le mostrara esas expresiones al rubio pero no a él? Estúpido Erwin obteniendo todas esas muestras de afecto por parte del moreno mientras él no puede hacer nada. El castaño apenas iba a dar un paso para bajar las escaleras pero el azabache, en un intento de detener al ojiverde, lo tomó del brazo. Pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo y un estremecimiento proveniente del cuerpo del menor le dijo que el también lo había sentido. Después de un segundo los ojos de Eren estuvieron perdidos por unos momentos, de repente soltó un grito estremecedor, sacudió su brazo para quitarse la mano del mayor y dio un paso hacia atrás, trastabillando en el último escalón y cayendo de espaldas.

- ¡Eren! - gritaron el rubio y el azabache al mismo tiempo.

Rivaille trató de tomar a Eren del brazo y atraerlo hacia él, pero no lo pudo alcanzar, sólo pudo quedar con la mano extendida viendo como Eren caía de espaldas, mientras que Erwin subió algunos escalones y preparó sus brazos para atrapar al moreno que en esos momentos estaba en el aire. Unas milésimas de segundos después el menor cayó en los brazos del rubio provocando que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas protegiendo a Eren con su cuerpo. Rivaille bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se situó a un lado de ellos, intentó revisar al moreno pero el rubio le dio un manotazo, enfadando aún mas al azabache que giró su rostro y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el de mayor estatura lo ignoró y giró su rostro hasta dónde estaba el director del instituto y le habló en japonés, aunque claro con un poco de acento.

- ¿Dónde está la enfermería?  
- Sígueme - fue lo único que pudo decir el director, con una cara llena de miedo, antes de salir a la carrera en dirección a la enfermería.

Erwin levantó a Eren en sus fuertes brazos y corrió detrás de aquel hombre. Rivaille se molestó un poco pero era más importante Eren, así que lo dejó pasar mientras los seguía de cerca. Giraron por los pasillos hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de madera con una placa dorada en el centro en dónde decía "Enfermería".

Abrieron la puerta y encontraron a la señorita Hanji sentada detrás de su escritorio, que al verlos entrar se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta ellos.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó al ver al moreno en brazos del más alto y procedía a revisarlo.

- Se desmayó y cayó por las escaleras, por fortuna lo atrapé antes de que se golpeara, eso creo - dijo el rubio.

- Bien, colóquenlo sobre la cama - dijo apuntando a una de las camillas de la habitación.

Cuando estuvo recostado, reviso sus pupilas abriéndole los párpados y usando una linterna especal, utilizó su estetoscopio para revisar sus órganos en el torso y abdomen, también buscó por heridas superficiales o hematomas, por último revisó su pulso y al final suspiró.

- No parece haber nada mal, no tiene heridas visibles no golpes, probablemente se desmayó, pudo haber sido cansancio o mala alimentación, vamos a dejarle dormir hasta que se despierte y le haré algunas preguntas para saber más.

Los presentes en la sala suspiraron aliviados, el pelinegro estaba muy enfadado por no haber sido capaz de ayudar, aunque todo fue porque el rubio no se lo había permitido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle un manotazo de esa manera?

Fijó su mirada en el rubio y se dio cuenta que él también lo estaba viendo. Esos ojos azules le miraban como si lo estuviera analizando.

- Si todo está bien, me retiraré - anunció el director rompiendo el contacto visual que tenían los otros dos hombres presentes.

- Por supuesto, muchas gracias director - dijo el rubio.

- No tienes que darlas, es el deber de un profesor.

- Aún así, muchas gracias - dijo e hizo una reverencia, el director se la devolvió un poco mas corta y salió por la puerta.

- Iré a revisar unos documentos en otra sala, además del expediente clínico de Eren - anunció la doctora Hanji.

- Por supuesto, adelante - dijo Erwin y la doctora salió de la habitación -. Muchas gracias por venir hasta aquí para verificar el estado de Eren - le dijo al pelinegro - pero creo que ya puede retirarse y dar sus clases.

- Claro pero esperaré - dijo sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada.

- No es necesario.

- Es el deber de un profesor - contestó fríamente.

- Cuando el alumno está solo, en esta ocasión está con su familia.

El pelinegro apretó su mandíbula.

- Me temo que debo insistir.

- Y yo le insisto que no es necesario.

Rivaille ya se había cansado de eso y sólo por esa ocasión accedería a lo que decía el rubio. Se giró y se encaminó a la puerta pero antes de llegar a ella escuchó la voz del ojiazul.

- Debo decir que no has cambiado nada, Levi.

El cuerpo del azabache se tensó y se giró rápidamente con una mirada llena de sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste toda la verdad a Eren? ¿No sería más fácil de ese modo?

Rivaille no podía responder, se había quedado mudo al saber que su ex-comandante también recordaba su vida pasada.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - al fin hablaba y recobraba la compostura.

- No lo sé, recuerdo mi vida como Comandante de la legión desde que tengo memoria, pero eso no es lo importante, ¿por qué no se lo contaste a Eren?

- El mocoso tiene que recordarlo solo - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Já, eso no es muy favorable en tu situación, ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta en el pasado, pero a mi también me gustaba Eren - dijo y Rivaille mostró su peor cara de enfado - aún me gusta, y en este tiempo, yo tengo un mejor lugar en su vida, yo no estaría desperdiciando el tiempo si fuera tú.

Rivaille salvó la distancia entre ellos y lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa sin importarle tener casi treinta centímetros de diferencia en sus alturas.

- Escúchame bien imbécil, si te atreves a tocar a Eren te golpearé hasta la muerte - dijo con su rostro totalmente sombrío.

- Sabes que no me das miedo, Levi, pero bueno, yo no haré nada... a menos que Eren quiera.

Ya era suficiente, Rivaille levantó su brazo dispuesto a propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro al mayor de estatura, pero en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la entrada, dejando pasar a la doctora del instituto.

- ¡Levi! - gritó Hanji asustada - ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

- Cállate cuatro ojos - dijo y volvió a agarrar vuelo para atestarle el puñetazo, pero el rubio se zafó del agarre y se alejó un par de pasos. La doctora llegó hasta dónde se encontraba su amigo y se interpuso entre los dos.

- Será mejor que salgas de aquí - dijo empujando al azabache - vamos, yo cuidaré de Eren.

Logró empujarlo hasta la puerta y Rivaille se rindió.

- No le quites la vista de encima a ese idiota ¿escuchaste?

- ¿Eh? - titubeó - si, si, ya vete.

Rivaille salió de la habitación y Hanji cerró la puerta y suspiró.

- Lamento lo sucedido - se disculpó.

- No hay problema, ¿Hanji? - preguntó el rubio, pero para verificar si la mujer recordaba o no.

- Si, ese es mi nombre.

No recordaba.

- Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, mucho gusto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Erwin Smith? - preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Si? ¿hay algo malo?

- No es sólo, que me pareció familiar ese nombre - dijo volteando su rostro.

- ¿Lo escuchaste de Levi? - preguntó.

- Emm... si.

El mayor tuvo la sospecha de que el pelinegro le había contado sobre sus vidas pasadas y se arriesgó.

- ¿Te contó sobre sus recuerdos? - la castaña lo miró sorprendida.

- Si, entonces ¿Tú recuerdas?

- Si.

- Wow, ¿entonces tú y yo también estuvimos juntos en nuestras vidas pasadas?

- Si - dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica, la doctora pudo haber sido una loca de los titanes en su vida pasada, pero aún así había sido una gran amiga, y parte de su familia.

- Aww a mi me encantaría recordar - dijo con un puchero.

- La verdad no sé por qué yo si puedo, pero al menos puedo ayudar a ese par de idiotas a estar juntos de nuevo.

La castaña le miró sorprendida y luego asintió.

- ¿Les vas a ayudar?

- Sí - dijo y vio que su rostro cambiaba - ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

Hanji levantó los brazos emocionada y dio un pequeño brinco gritando un gran "Sí".

- ¿En qué te ayudo? - preguntó.

Ambos se sentaron alrededor del escritorio para exponer sus ideas, y así fueron maquinando todo su plan.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

En el instante en que sintió la mano del mayor su conciencia fue trasladada a otro lugar, otro tiempo. Al principio no entendía todo lo que veía, eran imágenes, escenas en las que veía una vida diferente a la que tenía en ese momento.

Pudo ver los vagos recuerdos de una infancia feliz, jugaba con sus padres en un amplio campo mientras buscaban algo de leña, leía hermosos libros que su amigo Armin llevaba para leerlos juntos, pudo ver cómo salvaba a su hermana Mikasa de las manos de unos tipos que asesinaron al resto de la familia de la pelinegra, algunas otras escenas de cenas en familia, juegos de niños. Nuevamente vio aquella criatura sobre el enorme muro que rodeaba la ciudad en la que vivía y como otra de esas cosas se comía a su madre aún viva, su pecho se estrujó de dolor.

Lo estaba entendiendo, ahora todo le parecía claro, esos no eran sueños, eran los recuerdos de su vida pasada, una vida de hacía muchos siglos, llena de pérdidas y sufrimientos, aunque... podía recordarlo, esos hermosos años que pasó con el amor de su vida.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, al inicio de esa expedición, ahí sobre su caballo, camino a la salida de esas murallas, en su rostro tenía una mirada fría y calculadora, sintió un alivio enorme al verlo regresar y desde ese momento un sentimiento de admiración creció en él. Recordó sobre su naturaleza titan y cómo por culpa de ésta terminó siendo vigilado por él a quien admiraba, viviendo el día a día juntos y dándose cuenta como aquel sentimiento de admiración iba cambiando por uno mucho más fuerte.

También recordó sobre sus compañeros, sus amigos, el escuadrón de Rivaille; y como murieron protegiéndolo, por no haber hecho la decisión correcta y volvió a sentir un dolor en su corazón

Después de esa tragedia, sus sentimientos hacia su sargento fueron aceptados por este empezando así su relación, en la que duraron alrededor de siete años.

Un recuerdo más, uno donde hablaba con su comandante, Erwin, diciéndole que sus superiores habían ordenado su muerte.

- Te dejare ser libre Eren, puedes ir con Rivaille a cualquier parte del mundo.

- Comandante usted no puede hacer eso - dijo el moreno - sabe que mi muerte es esencial para la confianza de la gente.

- Pero tampoco puedo quitarte la vida, escucha Eren, fingiremos tu muerte fuera de las murallas...

- No - lo interrumpió - no escaparé procederemos con la ejecución, pero por favor, no le diga al Sargento.

- Pero...

- Yo se lo diré, pero en el momento adecuado.

El rubio suspiró, miró esos orbes verdosos y mostró algo de dolor en su expresión.

- Como gustes.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Comandante - dijo mientras hacía el saludo militar.

Una ráfaga de imágenes nuevamente llenaron sus ojos, podía ver los resultados de ésa última expedición, el viaje que sólo su escuadrón hizo en busca del mar, y ocho días después dieron con ése hermoso lugar.

- Levántate, ya hay que reunirnos con los demás.

- Hum... Heichou...

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el mayor dándose la vuelta.

- Hum... es sólo que el resto de los chicos nos ha dado absoluta privacidad - dijo con un claro sonrojo.

- ¿En serio? Bueno eso me ahorrará el que tenga que correrlos, entonces... ¿qué deberíamos hacer? - dijo acercándose al moreno, le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí para luego llevar su boca al cuello del menor.

- P-primero hay que levantar una tienda - dijo evitando un jadeo.

- ¿Una tienda? ¿no quieres hacerlo aquí, sobre la arena? - preguntó aún sobre el cuello del menor.

- N-no, - soltó un jadeo - por favor, la tienda - dijo con ojos suplicantes.

- Está bien - accedió y le dio una mordida en el cuello al menor que le provocó un estremecimiento y dejara salir un jadeo.

Rivaille sonrió satisfecho por la reacción del ojiverde, se separó de él y caminó hacia donde estaban sus pertenencias seguido por Eren. Levantaron la tienda con algo de apuro, pero haciéndolo bien de lo contrario estarían a mitad de la acción y la tienda se les vendría abajo arruinándoles el momento.

Cuando el último nudo que mantenía en pie la tienda estuvo hecho, Rivaille se abalanzó sobre el ojiverde, colocándole una mano en su nuca y atraerlo a un beso, usó su otra mano para rodearle la cintura y atraerlo a él apretando sus entrepiernas. Eren dejó salir un jadeo cuando sintió la dureza del pelinegro, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor y se dejó hacer, lentamente caminaron adentrándose a la tienda sin romper el beso y se recostaron sobre las mantas que habían sido extendidas por el ojiverde.

Rivaille desabrochó lentamente los cinturones del menor, a pesar de que estaba desesperado por hacer suyo ese delgado cuerpo una vez más, se tomaba su tiempo en su labor viendo los ojos suplicantes de Eren para que se diera prisa pues estaba ansioso por sentirle y el mayor lo sabía por eso se demoraba más a propósito, pues le encantaba ver la mirada acuosa y desesperada de su mocoso.

Cuando todas las correas, tanto suyas y del menor fueron retiradas, se colocó entre las piernas de Eren y estando a horcajadas sobre él se inclinó para besarlo, primero fue lento, buscaban saborearse, sentirse el uno a otro, y de un segundo a otro el beso se volvió salvaje, demandante, sus lenguas se enroscaban, se acariciaban, se empujaban la una a la otra anunciando querer explorar la boca del otro y entonces Eren no lo soportó más.

Llevó una mano a la entrepierna del mayor y acarició suavemente por encima del pantalón su duro miembro, haciendo que el ojigris dejara salir un jadeo que murió en los labios del menor, pero el de él también gritaba por atención, entonces levantó sus caderas para frotar su miembro con el de Rivaille, ambos gimieron.

- Hoy estas comportándote muy diferente, ¿qué pasó con ese pudor que nunca te dejaba? - preguntó el mayor con una mirada lasciva.

En realidad no le molestaba que fuera así, de hecho le gustaba, pero esa era la primera vez que el chico le mostraba esa faceta suya en más de seis años de relación.

- E-es sólo que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez, - dijo al momento que se sonrojaba - te necesito... ahora...

Rivaille no le hizo esperar más, desabrochó los pantalones del menor y se los quitó de un tirón junto con su ropa interior, lo hombría del menor por fin había sido liberada de esa molesta ropa. Rivaille sentado sobre sus talones observaba como el miembro del chico totalmente erecto gritaba por atención.

Eren se llevó un dedo a su boca y lo mordió inconscientemente debido a la vergüenza que sentía y miró a su pareja diciéndole lo que quería con esa mirada vidriosa, provocando que el miembro del mayor se endureciera más.

Rivaille captó el mensaje de inmediato, sonrió lascivamente, y se inclinó, pero en lugar de atender la entrepierna del menor él levantó la camisa de Eren, quitándosela y luego se quitó la suya quedando sólo en pantalones, empezó a jugar con los pezones del chico, posó su lengua sobre uno de esos botones rosados y lo acarició haciendo círculos para luego morder un poco y chuparlo fuertemente provocando que se endureciera, procedió a hacer lo mismo con el otro pero la voz entrecortada del menor lo detuvo.

- Rivaille... p-por...favor...

Sólo chupo un poco aquel botón rosado luego su boca tomó dirección hacia abajo. Formando un caminito de besos sobre el abdomen y el vientre de Eren, se acercó a aquel miembro que exigía atención, estaba muy húmedo y el líquido preseminal ya le escurría desde la punta.

Cuando sus manos lo tocaron Eren dejó salir un sonoro gemido, después de empezar con una ligera masturbación al menor, llevó su boca hasta la punta de éste y pasó su lengua por el glande, su boca se lleno del sabor de la escencia de Eren y engulló lentamente ese erecto miembro hasta su base.

El menor arqueó su espalda levemente y gimió. Rivaille usó su lengua para acariciar al menor, aceleraba más el ritmo de esa felación y se ayudaba con sus manos para provocarle mayor placer al ojiverde, después de unos minutos podía sentir el orgasmo venir así que se lo anunció al mayor.

- Déjate llevar.

Y con el permiso del azabache se vino en las manos del otro. Rivaille, con la semilla de Eren en su mano, acercó sus dedos a la entrada del menor, ya habían pasado diez días desde la última vez que lo hicieron por lo que tendría que preparar cuidadosamente al chico.

Introdujo un dedo en el ano de Eren y éste al sentirlo gimió sutilmente, se acostumbró rápidamente y Rivaille metió un segundo dedo, los giró un poco y los abría en su interior provocándole algunos espasmos, el mayor se inclinó sobre Eren y utilizó su antebrazo cono apoyo para poder besarlo mientras su otra mano seguía con su labor.

Rivaille metió un tercer dedo y Eren soltó un jadeo con una mueca de dolor, el mayor le beso la frente y le susurro amables palabras para que se relajara. Después de un rato Eren ya se había acostumbrado y el mayor tanteó con sus dedos aquel punto ya bien ubicado en el interior del menor, al dar con el, el ojiverde gimió y se retorció debajo del azabache.

- R-rápido, usa el tuyo para embestirme - suplicó el menor.

- Como gustes - dijo con una mirada y una sonrisa llenas de excitación.

Se quitó sus pantalones, liberando al fin su prominente erección, levantó las piernas del menor y las colocó sobre sus hombros, puso su miembro en la entrada de Eren, la rozó suavemente y empujó. Sólo su punta cruzó aquel anillo en el ano del menor, haciendo que se arqueara y jadeara, luego empujó de nuevo hasta que metió la mitad de su pene. Estaba muy apretado.

- Relájate - ordenó el azabache y como respuesta recibió un sonoro gemido.

Después de unos momentos embistió duramente al menor metiendo su miembro por completo. Eren apretó con sus manos las mantas que se encontraban debajo de él.

- Respira - dijo el mayor para tranquilizarlo.

Eren le obedeció y después de unos minutos logró relajarse.

- Ya puedes moverte - anunció el ojiverde, recibió un asentimiento y un ligero beso en su frente como respuesta.

Rivaille empezó con un suave va y ve con sus caderas, embestía suavemente al menor que gemía sutilmente debajo de él. Eren llevó sus manos a los hombros del mayor y apretó la piel de su espalda.

Poco después las estocadas del mayor aumentaron de velocidad y fuerza, penetraban profundamente su interior y sentía como casi llegaba al clímax. Elevó su rostro en busca de los labios del mayor, éste lo vio y unió su boca a la del menor entrelazando una vez más sus lenguas, en una danza ya muy bien conocida.

Rivaille tocó aquel punto de éxtasis en las entrañas del menor con su miembro, Eren al sentirlo gimió y se vino estrepitosamente sobre su abdomen. El azabache al sentir el interior de Eren estrechándose, usó toda su resistencia para no dejarse llevar el también, se separó del menor y lo iba a poner en otra posición debajo de él pero Eren lo detuvo.

- Esta vez lo haré yo - dijo el ojiverde.

Recostó a Rivaille en las mantas y se colocó encima de él, se inclino y lo besó acariciándole sus negros cabellos. Se separó y lentamente se posicionó encima del duro miembro del azabache, respiró profundamente y se dejó caer en la gran erección de Rivaille, que arqueó ligeramente su espalda al sentir la estrechez del menor, después de unos segundos Eren empezó con el movimiento continuo de arriba hacia abajo levantando sus caderas y volviendo a dejarlas caer. Eren mostraba un rostro completamente sonrojado, con una mirada llena de excitación, su boca entreabierta que dejaba salir algunos jadeos y gemidos y Rivaille al verlo reaccionó.

- ¡Ah! Te pusiste más duro - dijo el moreno al sentir como la dureza del mayor crecía en su interior.

Rivaille no lo soportó más, tomó a Eren del brazo y lo empujó boca abajo contra las mantas, metió con fuerza su duro miembro en la entrada del menor.

- ¡Ah!... Ugh... ah - jadeaba el moreno.

Rivaille aceleró el ritmo de sus estocadas, se inclinó hacia la espalda de Eren y paso su lengua por la columna del mismo. Al sentir la húmeda lengua del mayor en su espalda, se arqueó y gimió sonoramente para luego dejarse llevar por un segundo orgasmo, apretando sus entrañas sin intención. Pero el mayor lo pudo sentir y dando un par de estocadas más se vino en demasía dentro del menor.

Jadeando pesadamente, se recostaron sobre las mantas y esperaron hasta recuperar el ritmo normal en sus respiraciones.

Eren se giró y quedó frente al mayor que le miraba con esos ojos grises, que aunque siempre tenían una mirada fría, cuando lo veían a él cambiaban a una más cálida y cariñosa. Eren sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Rivaille, que le respondió dándole otro en los suyos.

Entrelazaron sus piernas y se abrazaron. Eren se recostó sobre el pecho del mayor y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar del sonido de la respiración y los latidos del azabache.

De pronto sintió ganas de llorar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero se controló, no podía haber ni una sola pizca de duda o miedo en sus ojos, o de lo contrario Rivaille se daría cuenta.

Se separó del cuerpo del mayor y se apoyó en un codo para ver a Rivaille desde arriba.

- He traído algo para celebrar - anunció el ojiverde con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó curioso.

- Espera - se levantó y se dirigió a sus maletas, sacó una botella de vino de su mochila junto con una caja de madera de la cual sacó dos copas. - Toma - le extendió una copa y dejó a un lado la suya, abrió la botella y vertió aquel líquido en la copa del mayor y luego en la propia -. Por nuestra libertad - brindó.

- Por nosotros, que al fin viviremos en paz - dijo el azabache, el corazón del menor se estrujó y sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas, que el azabache no alcanzó a ver antes de llevarse la copa a la boca y beber todo el vino de un sólo trago.

Para cuando terminó pudo ver el rostro descompuesto del menor, parecía estar sufriendo y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a cruzar sus mejillas. La copa de Eren seguía llena.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó preocupado. Eren se quedó unos instantes sollozando y después habló.

- Lo siento - soltaron sus labios.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Perdóname Rivaille.

- Dime por qué tendría que perdonarte - comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Yo... regresaré a las murallas, para cumplir mi última misión.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? - empezaba a fastidiarse pues no entendía nada.

- Voy a ir... a mi ejecución.

El cuerpo de Rivaille se estremeció.

- Oe, mocoso, no estés jugando, ¿por qué tendrían que ejecutarte? - dijo y su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse.

- Porque soy un titan, tengo que hacerlo, de ese modo todos podrán ser libres sin miedo - dijo con mas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- Me importan una mierda el resto de esa gente, no lo permitiré.

- Ya está decidido.

- ¿Por qu... - se interrumpió, un mareo provocó que no pudiera decir nada más -. ¿Pero qué mierdas...?

- Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo, de lo contrario nunca me dejarías.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me diste?

- U-una droga, para que durmieras - anunció apenado.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó molesto provocando otro mareo.

- Perdón - dijo bajando la vista.

- Eren - empezó a hablar sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho de conciencia - por favor, no lo hagas, quédate conmigo - atrajo el cuerpo del menor y lo abrazó con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

Eren se dejó abrazar, y en el pecho de Rivaille empezó a llorar fuertemente, después de unos minutos se separó y le habló al mayor.

- Lo siento, por favor perdóname por abandonarte... - dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Eren, no...

- Lo siento - dijo y levantó su vista para mirar directamente a los ojos grises de Rivaille que en ese momento mostraban una mirada llena de desesperación y sufrimiento -. Rivaille... te amo, te amo demasiado y si... si volvemos a encontrarnos, si dios, el mundo o el universo me lo permite y te vuelvo a encontrar... si me dan una segunda oportunidad... - sus lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer sus mejillas- definitivamente, te aseguro, que nunca más volveré a soltar tu mano, estaré contigo tanto como duren nuestras vidas y te amaré con todo mi corazón hasta el último de sus latidos, te lo juro.

Rivaille pudo ver la mirada llena de tristeza del menor, pero también un brillo de esperanza en ella. Eren definitivamente esperaba volver a encontrarse con él.

Eren lo abrazó al mismo tiempo que su vista se hacía más borrosa.

- Eren, por favor... - volvió a intentarlo.

- Te amo Rivaille - dijo, y el mayor pudo detectar la despedida en esas palabras, pero el no podía responderle, no quería despedirse.

Su vista se fue haciendo más y más borrosa, sus fuerza le abandonaron hasta que tuvo que recostarse sobre las mantas nuevamente. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía, aún podía escuchar los sollozos de Eren y sintió como los delicados labios del moreno se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso de despedida.

Eren se vistió rápidamente, salió de la tienda y buscó a sus compañeros que se encontraban cerca de ahí, al dar con ellos les anunció que regresaría a las murallas, ellos ya sabían a qué regresaba y sólo le enviaron una miradas llenas de tristeza para luego subirse a sus caballos.

Eren le pidió a la señorita Hanji esperar por Rivaille para que lo acompañara de vuelta y después de recibir un fuerte abrazo y unas palabras de despedida por parte de la científica subió a su caballo y dando una última mirada al gran océano, emprendió el viaje de vuelta a las murallas junto con sus camaradas.

Seis días después, al llegar a la ciudad al atardecer, rápidamente se dirigió al cuartel y se presentó ante su comandante, éste le dijo que prepararía todo para la mañana siguiente recibiendo una negativa por parte del moreno pues él creía que el azabache le estaría pisando los talones en su regreso, era mejor hacerlo todo de una vez, el rubio suspiró pero accedió.

Los preparativos ya se habían completado, en la ejecución sólo estuvieron los soldados de grandes cargos, no estaba Mikasa ni siquiera sus compañeros, no quería dejarles ese mal recuerdo.

Lo que harían sería cortarle la cabeza y luego quemar su cuerpo para no dejar ni un sólo ápice de duda.

Anunciaron los motivos de la ejecución y después de darle la orden el soldado a cargo colocó al moreno en la guillotina.

Eren dejó salir el aire que guardaban sus pulmones, pensaba en Rivaille, sus ojos le escocían y su corazón se estrujaba, sólo escuchó el sonido del aire se cortado por el filo de la enorme navaja y después... nada.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Eren despertó y lo primero que vio fue la blancura de aquella habitación que brillaba aún más por la luz del sol que entraba por unas grandes ventanas.

Estaba recostado sobre una cama rodeada por cortinas blancas, probablemente era la enfermería de la escuela. Ni siquiera se preguntó como había llegado ahí, lo único en su mente era aquello que había visto en su tiempo de inconsciencia.

Sus recuerdos de su vida anterior, una vida que compartió con Rivaille, el que ahora era su profesor.

No podía creerlo, había reencarnado y había encontrado al amor de su vida nuevamente. Se sintió tan feliz que lágrimas salieron de sus ya muy húmedos ojos por las lágrimas que habían salido mientras dormía. Por fin él y Rivaille estarían juntos y esta vez, definitivamente nada ni nadie el separaría.

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

**Waaa! Ya recordó :D haha sí me pongo feliz yo también, ahora empezará lo bueno ;) **

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Porfis déjenme sus reviews, al menos en éste para saber si les gustó :( **

**Muy bien ese fue el lemon más detallado que he escrito, espero la haya hecho bien :S fueron mas de 5500 palabras! :D**

**También subiré el nuevo cap de Melodías, lágrimas y caricias, espero y se den una vuelta por ese (se pone bueno c;)**

**Y lo otro, publicaré otro fic :D (ya se lo que dirán: mejor ponte a escribir en los que tienes y deja de estar haciendo idioteces) hahah lo publicaré en un rato más por si les interesa, también es Riren (obvio *0*) y está basado en uno de mis libros favoritos :D espero que también le den una oportunidad.**

**Bueno me despido, espero sus lindos y sensuales reviews porfis porfis porfis ;) **

**Nos leemos luego! :3**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	8. Capítulo 8: Viaje

**Holaaa! Ya sé, ya sé, es tarde, pero sólo unas horitas, jeje.**

**Bueno pues el día de hoy llego con el tan esperado (bueno no tan esperado u.u) octavo capítulo, creo que este es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir haha, espero que a ustedes también les guste.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, que el cap pasado fueron poquitos pero bueno :'c**

**Bueno ya no los entretengo, les dejo el nuevo capítulo, nos leemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. son obra de su respectivo autor.**

_**Advertencias: Riren, AU-Reencarnación, Lemon.**_

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

Capítulo 8

Viaje

- Bueno entonces hoy mismo empezaré con mi parte.

- Esta bien, yo me encargaré que la información no llegue a oídos de Levi hasta el viernes - dijo una muy entusiasmada Hanji.

Se habían pasado el resto de las clases planeando las situaciones que necesitarían para que Levi se decidiera de una vez en contarle todo a Eren.

Erwin había tenido buenas ideas, pero tenía que admitirlo, las de la castaña eran mucho mejor. Como siempre, la imaginación de esa mujer lo dejaba sin palabras, aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez el tener el punto de vista de una chica era lo que la ayudaba, pues como el no sabía nada de escenas románticas, ya que nunca había visto telenovelas o películas románticas, sus ideas estaban muy faltas de ese tono color rosa y esas cosas que hacían que tu corazón se acelere.

Así que como lo había dicho Hanji, tenían que empezar ese mismo día, por el momento ya había llamado a la agencia de vuelos y retrasó su viaje un día, según lo planeado pues tenía que ser lo más rápido posible y si no era el viernes tendrían que esperar hasta el lunes.

Después de sellar su grandioso plan con un High5 propuesto por la castaña, empezaron a hablar de trivialidades. Erwin quiso saber un poco sobre el Levi de ese tiempo y la castaña sin ninguna pena por contar la vida de alguien más se la dijo. Le contó que ella y Levi se habían conocido, bueno reencontrado, cuando se mudó junto con su familia a la casa de al lado de la del pelinegro.

Al principio el pelinegro no la aceptaba pues decía que era muy rara y fastidiosa, pero ella notaba que algo dentro de Levi se relajaba, como si se sintiera cómodo con ella, y sin hacer caso a sus insultos ni golpes, siempre se quedaba a su lado. Fueron a la primaria juntos y siempre les tocaba en el mismo curso, después de unos años el padre de Levi falleció y ella se pegaba aún más a él para demostrarle su apoyo, pues eran como hermanos.

Entonces Erwin preguntó por los recuerdos del azabache.

- Fue a la edad de doce años, el empezó a tener extraños sueños en los que aparecía una versión adulta de él mismo con otro chico, yo le dije que probablemente eran sólo sueños creados por su imaginación, pero nunca los dejó de tener, yo seriamente pensando en eso le dije que a lo mejor eran los recuerdos de su vida pasada, cosa que pudimos confirmar poco después y creo que fue los dieciocho años cuando pudo recuperar toda su memoria - explicó la doctora.

- Vaya, tardó mucho - respondió el rubio.

Siguieron platicando, Hanji le hacía preguntas sobre Eren y si se había reencontrado con alguien más, él le contó sobre aquellos otros compañeros y lo que hacían. Después de eso la castaña le preguntaba sobre sus recuerdos, las cosas que vivieron juntos, sus compañeros, hasta que unas fuertes pisadas que escucharon venir por el pasillo los interrumpieron, ya se estaba preparando para ver entrar a cierto pelinegro por la puerta, pero cuando ésta se abrió violentamente, la persona que entró por ella no era un hombre, sino todo lo contrario. También tenía el cabello negro pero era una chica con una mirada llena de enfado y preocupación.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó al llegar junto a ellos.

"Vaya esta chica es igual de sobre protectora que antes" pensó el mayor.

- Hola Mikasa, tranquilízate, Eren esta muy bien, no tarda en despertar - le dijo Erwin.

- ¿De verdad señor Erwin?

- Claro.

En esos momentos escucharon unos crujidos del otro lado de las cortinas. Mikasa rápidamente las retiro y vio como Eren se incorporaba.

- ¡Eren! ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Hola Mikasa, si, estoy perfectamente bien.

- Muy bien Erencito - empezó la doctora - te haré unas preguntas ¿de acuerdo? - el chico asintió y ella prosiguió dime, ¿te has estado alimentando bien?

- Hum, supongo.

- Bien, ¿y duermes tus ocho horas al día?

- Pues... últimamente no - dijo bajando la vista.

- Eren, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? - preguntó angustiada la pelinegra.

- No importa.

- ¿Y cuál es la razón? - preguntó la doctora.

- Hum no lo sé.

- ¿Es por las pesadillas? - preguntó su hermana adoptiva.

- ¿Tienes pesadillas? - preguntó la señorita Hanji.

- Últimamente se ha estado despertando llorando o gritando.

- ¡Mikasa!

- Hum, - meditó la doctora - tal vez es porque cambiaste de entorno muy rápido, ¿no crees? - dijo dirigiéndole una miradita cómplice al rubio a su lado - tal vez sea bueno que te tomes unos días, al menos hasta el lunes.

- Creo que sería lo ideal - dijo Mikasa.

- Bueno creo que es mejor que regreses a casa - dijo Hanji y miró a su cómplice diciéndole "apúrate".

- Bien, si eso es todo, vámonos, ¿puedes caminar Eren? - preguntó Erwin.

- Sí, estaré bien.

- Ya traje tus cosas, vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Eren se levantó con ayuda de su hermana y después de unas palabras de gratitud a la doctora, salieron de la enfermería. Después de algunos metros el ojiverde pudo andar sin ayuda de su hermana, aunque ésta se quedó pegada a él por si recaía. Ambos subieron al auto de rubio, Eren en el asiento del copiloto y Mikasa en la parte trasera. Erwin cerró la puerta por la que había entrado el moreno unos segundos antes y se dio la vuelta. Pudo ver a una persona de cabello color azabache y complexión delgada parada frente a la puerta del edificio. El rubio le sonrió y después de ver el rostro sombrío del pelinegro subió al auto y condujo camino a la casa Ackerman.

En el camino, Erwin pudo notar que el moreno estaba actuando extraño. Primero, no hablaba, eso era algo demasiado extraño en el ojiverde pues nunca cierra la boca, siempre estaba hable y hable sobre cualquier cosa y en esa ocasión nada; tal vez fuera porque se sentía mal, pero no era lo único extraño en él. Segundo, no dejaba de tocarse, las piernas, el estómago, los brazos, incluso pellizcaba sus mejillas. Y por último, cuando giró su cabeza para ver por la ventana, su mirada era curiosa, se detenía a analizar los objetos, como las bicicletas, los autobuses, los postes de luz, etc., era como si fuera la primera vez que los veía o como si fueran algo fuera de lo normal.

Al fin llegaron a la casa, Mikasa bajó rápidamente y ayudó a su hermano. Erwin también bajó y los tres entraron a la casa.

- Oh, ¿que pasó? - dijo la señora Ackerman al ver entrar a sus hijos de esa forma (Eren un poco enfermo y su hermana que no le quitaba la vista de encima).

- Eren se desmayó en la escuela - anunció la pelinegra.

- Oh por dios, ¿te encuentras mejor Eren?

- Si, solo tengo que descansar un poco más, iré a mi habitación.

- Te ayudaré.

- No, gracias Mikasa.

- Pero...

- De verdad, estaré bien - trató de tranquilizarla.

Apenas iba a ponerse en camino pero se detuvo, se giró y vio fijamente a la pelinegra con una mirada un poco triste. Y sin decir una palabra se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Mikasa reaccionó un poco tarde y con un sonrojo en su rostro levantó los brazos para corresponderle, pero unos segundos más Eren se apartó y siguió su camino en dirección a su cuarto.

Erwin había visto todo y se preguntaba aún mas por la extraña actitud del castaño, había una pequeña sospecha en su cerebro, era pequeña, fácil de ignorar, pero la muy desgraciada ondeaba grandes banderas de color fosforescente para llamar su atención. Tal vez él...

- Hola Erwin, muchas gracias por haber traído a Eren y a Mikasa.

- Oh no te preocupes Sonomi*.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer? Pronto llegará Charles* así que ¿qué dices?

- Hum claro - accedió.

El rubio quiso ayudarle un poco a la mujer pero ella se negó y lo sentó en el comedor alegando que era un invitado, quince minutos después entró el señor Ackerman y se sentó junto a su amigo. Ellos dos se habían conocido gracias a Grisha, Erwin y el padre de Eren se conocían desde la secundaria, siempre fueron muy buenos amigos, pero durante la secundaria Grisha fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos y ahí conoció a Charles y se hicieron amigos, en la preparatoria fue el turno de Charles, él viajó a Alemania para estudiar dos semestres, fue a la misma a la que asistían Jaegar y Smith, así se conocieron el rubio y el padre de Mikasa haciéndose muy buenos amigos ellos también.

Comieron mientras narraban algunos recuerdos y experiencias, se pusieron al día el uno y el otro, en la misma mesa estaba Sonomi que los veía muy animada y Mikasa que no dejaba de jugar con su comida pues estaba muy preocupada por su hermano.

Después de comer, los mayores se pasaron a la sala y Mikasa se fue a su habitación.

- Iré a ver a Eren antes de irme - anunció el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

- Claro, ¿le puedes preguntar si quiere algo de comer? - dijo la señora.

- Claro que si.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la segunda puerta del pasillo. Tocó un par de veces pero nadie respondió. Giró el pomo de la puerta y ésta cedió.

- ¿Eren? - preguntó una vez dentro de la habitación.

Al oír al rubio el ojiverde se dio la vuelta en la cama.

- Hola Erwin, pensé que ya te habías ido - dijo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

- No, estuve hablando un poco con Charles - dijo pero como no obtuvo más respuestas del moreno continuó, tenía que proceder con el plan-. Oye Eren, ahora que te han dado unos días libres, ¿no te gustaría regresar a Alemania?

- ¿Eh? - lo miró asombrado el ojiverde - pero... yo...

- No te preocupes, sólo será hasta el lunes, después de todo dijeron que necesitas un descanso, ¿no?

- Pero...

- Anda, además Armin también te extraña un poco, dice que no han tenido mucho tiempo para hablar.

- Hum... - parecía dudar, pero después de unos segundos le respondió - esta bien, ¿nos iremos mañana?

- Oh, no, nos iremos el viernes, no te preocupes, mañana iré a la escuela y diré que llegarás hasta el lunes, también se lo diré a Charles y Sonomi.

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno, vuelve a dormir, oh, por cierto - dijo recordando el encargo de Sonomi - ¿no quieres algo de comer?

- No, me recostaré un rato más, tal vez baje para la cena.

- Muy bien, recuerda que no debes saltarte muchas comidas.

- Si - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Adiós - se despidió y le agitó un poco los cabellos al menor.

- Adiós - dijo cuando el rubio se dirigió a la puerta, unos segundos después ya estaba solo otra vez.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

- Estúpida cuatro ojos, ¿por qué no los detuviste más tiempo?

- Oye, los detuve lo suficiente, tú fuiste el que no llegó a tiempo - se defendió la castaña ante el ataque verbal de su amigo.

- Tsk - chasqueó su lengua mientras le dirigía una mirada sombría.

- Ya, no te enojes...

- Pero es que mañana no vendrá, si tan solo no me hubieran encontrado con ese viejo gordinflón habría llegado a tiempo.

- ¿De quién hablas? - preguntó extrañada la doctora.

- Del subdirector, me lo tope cuando salía de mi última clase, empezó a hablar de idioteces para terminar proponiéndome una cita a ciegas - dijo y luego bufó con fastidio.

- !¿Qué?¡ - gritó y soltó una fuerte carcajada - no es posible, ¿a ti? Yo creo que quiere terminar toda relación con esa familia, por eso te recomendaría - dijo y explotó en carcajadas.

- Ya cállate.

Rivaille estaba con un humor de perros y cualquier cosa podría hacerle estallar, de hecho se sorprendía de no haber golpeado a su amiga ni una sola vez.

- Lo siento, oye de verdad quise ayudarte, pero fue todo lo que pude hacer, en cuanto llegó la hermana todo se apresuró, muy apenas pude hacerle algunas preguntas.

- ¿Y? ¿Por qué se desmayó?

- Al parecer ha estado teniendo pesadillas, se despierta gritando o llorando... ¿tú crees que sean sus recuerdos?

- Es lo más probable - dijo y se quedó pensativo un momento, su amiga se dio cuenta y le habló.

- Oye, no crees que es mejor que le cuentes todo a Eren - dijo y el azabache cambió su expresión pero su amiga no pudo identificarla.

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Pero...

- Me marcho - dijo mientras tomaba su maletín y se dirigía a la puerta.

- Hey ¡Levi! - la doctora trató de detenerlo pero era imposible hacerlo así que se rindió dando un suspiro - bueno de todas formas lo tendrás que hacer aunque no quieras enanito - dijo cuando su amigo dio vuelta al final del pasillo y soltó una risita.

Rivaille salió del edificio hecho una furia, de solo recordar las cosas que le había dicho Erwin lo hacían rabiar, y cuando lo vio con Eren, mientras le ayudaba a subir al coche podía sentir como si su boca se llenara de veneno, y al verlo burlarse de él sintió el impulso de ir y matarlo a patadas, como extrañaba sus cuchillas, serían perfectas para acabar con ese idiota.

Quería saber como estaba Eren, quería preguntarle él mismo, había algo en su interior que le decía que había pasado algo con el moreno. Poco después de haber dejado la enfermería después de esa pelea con Erwin se había puesto a analizar el incidente con Eren, pudo recordar esa extraña corriente eléctrica que sintió atravesar su cuerpo justo en el instante en el que tocó al chico y unos segundos después el moreno gritó, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿por qué había reaccionado así?

Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Eren, tenía que decirle de una vez por todas sobre su relación, ya no soportaba más, necesitaba sentir nuevamente el calor del moreno.

Llegó a su auto, subió y lo puso en marcha. Trató de mantener su mente en blanco pues le dolía la cabeza. Al llegar a su departamento trató de hacer su trabajo, pero el recuerdo de Eren se le atravesaba en la mente, así que dejó a un lado sus papeles y se recostó sobre su sillón.

Su mente divagaba en todo lo referente a Eren, algunos de sus recuerdos de su vida pasada se hacían presentes, sobretodo en los que, recostados uno sobre el otro, trataban con ahínco volverse uno solo, demostrándose de una y mil formas el amor que sentían hacia el otro.

Suspiró. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Cerró sus ojos y lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

Erwin Smith se había levantado muy temprano el jueves, tenía que llevar la siguiente fase del "maravilloso" plan que elaboró junto con Hanji Zoe. Tomó uno de sus mejores trajes para vestirse, al terminar de arreglarse salió de su habitación del hotel, tenía mucha hambre y al pasar junto al pasillo que lo llevaría hasta el comedor estuvo tentado a ir y desayunar generosamente, pero recordó lo que le dijo su amiga, el director sólo estaría unos momentos en la mañana, después tendría que irse pues tenía una conferencia en Osaka y no regresaría hasta la semana siguiente.

Así que ignorando el molesto sonido que provenía de su estómago, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada principal del hotel y tomó un taxi, pues el contrato que tenía con la empresa de los autos de alquiler se había terminado la noche anterior, indicó su destino y el chofer se puso en marcha. En el camino estuvo analizando nuevamente lo que le diría al director del instituto donde estudiaba Eren. No se sentía para nada nervioso, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? Es cierto que diría una mentira pero no era un mocoso que temiera por un castigo. El taxi llegó a la puerta principal, el rubio pagó dejando una generosa propina y salió del auto para adentrarse en el edificio.

Se dirigió a la oficina del director y tocó la puerta, después de escuchar un adelante, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

- Buenos días director - saludó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Oh, Erwin-kun - el director sí que se tomaba mucha confianza-, buenos días ¿qué te trae el día de hoy?

- Pues venía a avisarle que el señor Eren Jaegar se tomará unos días por sugerencia de la doctora Hanji, se presentará hasta el día lunes de la próxima semana.

- Oh, pues si es por sugerencia médica esta muy bien sólo... - fue interrumpido pues se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta - Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró la señorita Hanji.

- Oh señor Erwin - dijo para mantener las apariencias - buenos días, director buenos días - dijo e hizo una reverencia - venía a anunciarle sobre las faltas del joven Jaegar.

- Oh, muchas gracias doctora - dijo desentendido el rubio - yo también vine a eso.

- Oh, muy bien ¿y como ha resultado? - la pregunta iba dirigida al director.

- Como le iba diciendo al señor Smith, no hay ningún problema si es por sugerencia médica, solo queda anunciarle a sus profesores, sobretodo a la profesora Ral que es la encargada de la clase del joven y también al profesor Rivaille que es el que le da sus clases de apoyo.

- Oh no se preocupe director, yo les puedo avisar - se ofreció la doctora - tengo entendido que usted está por salir de viaje.

- Así es.

- Pues si todo está arreglado lo dejaremos para que continúe con sus preparaciones - dijo el rubio.

- Muchas gracias señor Smith, señorita Zoe.

Los mencionados hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la dirección.

- Eso fue fácil - dijo la doctora una vez afuera.

- Ya lo creo, - confirmó el rubio - hora viene la parte dificil y esa te toca a ti.

- Pff, pan comido, no te preocupes - aseguró la castaña.

- Eso espero, bueno tengo que irme, hay que preparar algunas cosas.

- Sí claro, hum... creo que este es el adiós.

El rubio sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su amiga lo desmintió.

- Claro que no, además de que tenemos que seguir con lo del plan, podemos seguir en contacto, yo vendré seguido a visitar a Eren y a los demás, podemos salir a comer en cualquier ocasión.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó entusiasmada la doctora.

- Claro, bueno hablamos después.

- Claro que si, nos vemos - dijo una más animada Hanji.

Se despidieron y cada uno tomó caminos diferentes por el pasillo. El rubio giró y se encontró con una sombría mirada gris. Era Rivaille a punto de subir las escaleras, en dirección a su oficina, supuso Erwin.

- Oh Levi, buenos días - dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Tsk, tan temprano y ya tengo que ver tu estúpida cara.

- ¿A caso querías verla más tarde?

- Claro que no, lo único que quiero hacer con ella es patearla hasta que se me acaben las suelas del zapato.

- Que tierno, yo también te extrañe.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el pelinegro parecía querer preguntar algo pero no se decidía. El rubio adivinando sus pensamientos (siempre fue bueno en eso) le comunicó su duda.

- Eren no vendrá a clases el día de hoy, le recomendaron reposo.

Rivaille lo vio con fastidio, detestaba cuando el mayor de estatura le adivinaba el pensamiento.

- Tsk - chasqueó su lengua y se giró en dirección a las escaleras.

- ¿Sigues empeñado en dejar a Eren recordar solo?

Rivaille giró un poco su cabeza y lo vio por sobre su hombro.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia - dijo y subió un par de escalones más.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada que decía: "nunca cambias" y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. Una idea se le vino a la mente de Erwin.

- Qué mal por ti, ¿aún recuerdas lo que te dije, cierto?

El azabache le dirigió una mirada sombría. El rubio soltó una risita divertido y continuó con su genial idea.

- Levi, ¿sabías que Eren tiene tres lindos lunares formando un triangulo justo en su entrepierna?

Rivaille se giró y vio a Erwin con su peor mirada de enfado, el rubio casi pudo ver llamaradas en esos fríos ojos grises.

- Bueno, - continuó Erwin - tal vez en su vida pasada no los tenía - dijo con una sonrisa presumida, mostrándole al azabache que él era alguien muy especial para el ojiverde en esta vida -. Nos vemos Levi - dijo y caminó en dirección a la salida.

Perfecto, esa había sido una gran idea para provocar al pelinegro, ahora solo faltaba la ultima fase y esa se llevaría a cabo en el aeropuerto al día siguiente.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

- Ya Levi cálmate - su amiga la castaña trataba de tranquilizarlo, "¿pero qué mierdas pensaba Erwin? Aunque fue una buena idea" pensó la doctora.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si ese maldito idiota viene a alardear sobre sus logros con el mocoso?! - casi gritaba.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿A caso en su vida pasada Eren tenía esos lunares?

- No - dijo después de una pausa.

- ¿Ya ves? A lo mejor solo lo hizo para hacerte enojar.

El pelinegro suspiró, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sea eso, de lo contrario ahora sí lo mataba.

- Eso espero - volvió a suspirar - ¿por qué Eren no vendrá hoy?

- Porque yo se lo recomendé - dijo con un sonrisa apenada, el azabache sólo la miro con un ligero enfado - lo siento, es que tenía que hacerlo, estaba un poco sin energías, pero no te preocupes mañana lo tendrás de vuelta - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El pelinegro sólo pudo suspirar una vez más, ese sería un largo día.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

- ¿Ya tienes todo listo Eren? - preguntó su madre adoptiva.

- Sí Sonomi - dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, espero que te diviertas mucho y te relajes - dijo acariciándole los cabellos castaños.

- Claro - dijo y sonrió nuevamente.

Su madre adoptiva salió de la habitación y lo dejó solo.

Eren se había pasado la mañana empacando las cosas que llevaría a Alemania, no eran muchas, pues estaría allá un par de días, llevaba cuatro mudas de ropa, además de su pijama que contaba con un simple pantalón deportivo y una playera de su banda alemana favorita. También llevaba su iPod, su laptop y su celular y por petición de Sonomi llevaba algunos de sus libros de texto, aunque él sabía que en su viaje no vería ni la portada de esos libros pero aún así los metió en esa gran mochila, similar a la que usaban los deportistas.

Cuando el equipaje estuvo listo, Eren se recostó sobre la cama, al ver la blancura del techo recordó esa blanca piel que tanto le fascinaba, esos ojos grises que mostraban una gélida mirada pero cuando se posaban sobre su persona cambiaban radicalmente para dirigirle una cálida mirada llena de cariño.

Dios, echaba tanto de menos a ese hombre que tanto adoraba, quería salir corriendo de la casa, buscar al pelinegro, abrazarlo y contarle sobre sus sentimientos. Pero la negativa de su, ahora profesor, con respecto a esos "sueños" lo detenía.

¿Que tal si realmente no recuerda? ¿y si nunca lo hace? Podría simplemente confesarse, decirle al azabache que lo ama y quiere estar siempre con él, pero ¿y si ahora no lo ama y termina por perderlo para siempre?

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Sintió una punzada en su corazón y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Necesitaba alejarse, respirar otro aire para poder pensar, definitivamente usaría este viaje para pensar la situación detenidamente.

Tocaron a su puerta y se incorporó rápidamente, limpiándose los restos de lágrimas de su rostro.

- Adelante.

- Hola Eren, - dijo su hermana - ¿ya terminaste de empacar?

- Si, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

- Bien, todos preguntaron por ti y les dije sobre tu pequeño viaje para descansar, espero no te moleste.

- No te preocupes, me hubiera gustado decírcelos yo pero no pude.

- ¿Y te sientes mejor? ¿de verdad crees poder soportar el viaje en tu estado?

- Claro que sí - dijo y le dirigió una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

- Bueno, iré abajo a comer, ¿ya comiste?

- Aún no, vamos juntos - se levantó de la cama y ambos se dirigieron al comedor donde los recibió su madre y les tendió sus platos ya servidos.

En el preciso instante en el que se sentaron los hermanos se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y un par de carcajadas masculinas, un minuto después el señor Ackerman y Erwin entraban al comedor, se saludaron.

- Hola Eren, ¿estás listo?

- Claro, solo iba a comer.

- Siéntate tu también, comamos todos juntos - le ofreció Sonomi.

- Muchas gracias - dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba.

Tuvieron una cálida comida, llena de charlas triviales, relatos sobre experiencias propias y ajenas, el comedor estaba inundado de voces, risas y carcajadas, era una gran comida en compañía de su familia, pero aún así Eren no dejaba de sentir un vacío en su corazón. Un gran vacío y sabía perfectamente la razón, una razón que tenía nombre y apellido.

Levi Rivaille.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

Erwin cambió su habitación en el hotel por una que contara con dos camas, pues Eren se había ido con él. Les pareció más sencillo de esa manera pues de esa forma no molestaría a su familia al salir de la casa a las seis de la mañana, sin contar el hecho de que él se despertaría a las cinco.

Así pues, decidieron que lo mejor sería que se despidiera de su familia el jueves por la tarde, dormir en la habitación junto con Erwin y levantarse los dos sin ninguna preocupación de despertar a terceros.

Eren ya se había dado una ducha y se encontraba recostado sobre la cama viendo el televisor.

- Eren apaga eso, tenemos que dormir ya - dijo el rubio en tono de regaño, pues no era la primera vez que le decía.

- Esta bien - accedió por fin. Levantó el control remoto y oprimió el botón de apagado, bostezó un poco y lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

Erwin lo veía fijamente desde su cama, la lámpara de noche brillaba escasamente pero aún así podía ver claramente el rostro de Eren aún un poco infantil.

Su pecho se contrajo al recordar la última parte de su plan, la parte en la que por fin ese pequeño y Levi estarían juntos. Pero no eran celos, no era dolor, era emoción, estaba tan feliz de poder devolverles la felicidad que por su culpa (así lo veía él pues sentía que no pudo hacer nada por salvar a Eren en su vida pasada) les habían arrebatado.

Y se sentía aún más feliz por el ojiverde porque siempre había estado junto a él, desde que era un bebé, y lo quería como a un hijo propio. pues al no haber podido tener hijos con su esposa, pues ésta había padecido cáncer y a los pocos años murió debido a la enfermedad, se había encariñado con él desde que usaba pañales el moreno.

Y los señores Jaegar nunca le negaron el que él amara a Eren de esa forma, pues era un miembro más de su familia, y estaban seguros de que si en algún momento ellos le faltaran a Eren él estaría ahí para él sin importar lo que pase, lamentablemente eso fue muy pronto, pues ellos habían fallecido en un accidente de auto un año antes. Al menos Erwin, los señores Ackerman y Eren tenían la certeza de que descansarían en paz pues no tendrían nada de qué preocuparse, confiaban en Erwin y en el amor paternal que éste sentía por su hijo.

Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que por fin cayó en un profundo sueño.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

El viernes en la mañana, Levi se levantó a la hora acostumbrada, se encaminó al baño, tomo una toalla y entró para tomar una ducha caliente.

Dios, el día anterior le había parecido eterno, no pudo ver a Eren y eso lo había frustrado. Necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y... pues hacerlo suyo una vez mas. Al seguir pensando en Eren se dio cuenta de que en esa situación sería como una nueva primera vez para el moreno, luego recordó el nefasto comentario que había hecho el imbécil de Erwin el día anterior. ¿Realmente ese idiota se habrá acostado con Eren?

No. Debía ser cierto lo que dijo Hanji, sólo lo dijo para molestar. Trato de pasarse el nudo que se le formó en la garganta debido al enfado que apareció en su interior. Cerró la llave de la ducha y se envolvió la cintura con la toalla, tomó otra y empezó a secar la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Al terminar de secarse se dirigió a su armario. Sacó uno de sus tantos trajes oscuros, en esta ocasión uno azul marino que tenía delgadas líneas blancas en sentido vertical, unas muy tenues, muy a penas y se notaban. Se puso una camisa blanca y una corbata con textura lisa en color plateado y en el recibidor se colocó sus pulcros zapatos color negro.

Salió de su departamento y una vez en el estacionamiento, subió a su auto y se dirigió al instituto. Siempre llegaba al menos media hora antes de las ocho, pero esta vez llegó faltando poco más de quince minutos, por esa razón ya había muchos estudiantes. Los ignoró y se dirigió a su oficina, al llegar entró y cerró la puerta tras de él, necesitaba recoger unos apuntes para dar su primera clase

No habían pasado ni dos minutos de haber entrado cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y una agitada Hanji entró a la oficina.

- ¿Que rayos te pasa estúpida cuatro ojos? - preguntó muy enfdado.

- No hay tiempo para eso Levi - dijo jadeando por la falta de aire, al parecer había llegado corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó.

- Es Eren - soltó la doctora.

Oh por dios ¿qué le había pasado al mocoso?

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? ¡Habla! - exigió el pelinegro.

- Se va a Alemania.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que a Alemania?

- Si, me acabo de enterar - parecía ya haber recuperado el aliento -, se va hoy, con Erwin.

Esa información le cayó a Rivaille como un balde de agua fría, para luego ser reemplazado por un calor ardiente que crecía en su interior. Dejó su maletín sobre el escritorio y salió disparado en dirección al salón de clases del moreno.

Al ver correr a Rivaille, Hanji sonrió y gritó un gran "Sí".

A Rivaille poco le importaron las miradas extrañadas y asombradas de los alumnos y los maestros al verlo correr por los pasillos, rápidamente llegó al aula donde tomaba clases el moreno, lo buscó con la mirada y no lo encontró, buscó a la molesta pelinegra y tampoco la encontró.

Se acercó a uno de los amigos de Eren, Connie si no recuerda mal.

- Oye tú - vio como el cuerpo el alumno se tensaba.

- ¿S-si profesor? - dijo tímidamente junto a una chica castaña.

- ¿Dónde esta Jaegar?

- ¿Eh? ¿Eren? en estos momentos debe ir estar llegando al aeropuerto de Narita...

Parecía que el chico quería continuar pero el profesor ya había dado vuelta y salió corriendo una vez más, pero ahora en dirección al estacionamiento, subió a su auto y casi de inmediato lo puso en marcha. Iba demasiado rápido, se pasaba algunas señales de tránsito y se le atravesaba a los conductores. Para su buena fortuna no fue atrapado por ninguna patrulla y cuando llegó a la carretera pudo ir un poco más rápido.

Mierda, ¿cómo había sucedido esto? ¿no se suponía que Eren regresaría a la escuela como siempre? ¿por que decidió regresar a su país? No lo iba a permitir, podría jurarlo, no le arrebatarían al amor de su vida una vez más.

Aceleró un poco más, increíblemente llegó al aeropuerto en un tiempo menor que si hubiera ido en tren, faltaban doce minutos para las nueve de la mañana, rogaba por que aún no haya salido el vuelo de Eren. Le importó poco y se estacionó en el área de los taxis, salió corriendo de su auto y se dirigió a la pantalla de los vuelos. Buscó de arriba a abajo y por fin lo encontró.

- ¡Mierda! - gritó al darse cuenta, a las nueve empezarían a abordar al avión, tenía nueve minutos para buscarlo.

Corrió a la entrada que indicaba la pantalla, trataba de ir lo más rápido que pudiera pero el gentío se lo impedía y su baja estatura no era de mucha ayuda. Vio su reloj de pulso, cinco a las nueve. ¡Mierda!

A unos pasos de él se encontraba una señora con mucho equipaje, entre ellos se encontraba un gran baúl, tenía una altura de casi setenta centímetros. Rivaille no lo pensó dos veces, se subió al baúl recibiendo una gran amonestación por parte de la señora, tenía una voz chillona y sus constantes gritos sacaban de quicio al pelinegro pero la ignoró totalmente concentrándose en su búsqueda, hasta que encontró aquello que buscaba con tanta desesperación.

A unos siete u ocho metros se encontraban Eren y Erwin unidos por un fuerte y "cariñoso" abrazo, al menos así lo vio el azabache. Su corazón dio un vuelco y un enorme enojo crecía en su interior. Bajó del baúl ignorando totalmente a la señora chillona y se encaminó a donde se encontraba el mocoso junto al imbécil.

Se abrió paso rápidamente entre la gente, poco a poco fue divisando al moreno, pero el rubio ya no estaba. Eren le daba la espalda a Rivalle, no se había percatado de su presencia. El azabache lo tomó del brazo y lo giró en un tirón casi brusco.

Eren no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, estaba muy sorprendido.

- ¿Profesor... Rivaille...?

- Al fin te encuentro, mocoso.

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

**Wiii! Ya recordó! :D uff, estuvo bueno, no? Por favor déjenme sus comentarios en un lindo review si? e3e**

**Sonomi: tuve que buscar un nombre para la mamá de Mikasa pues Erwin no le puede decir señora Ackerman, y éste me gusta mucho *u***

**Charles: igual para el papá de Mikasa, fue el primero que se me ocurrio xD**

**Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que subir la actualización de mis otros dos fic u.u espero terminar temprano.**

**Déjenme un lindo y sensual review si?**

**Nos leemos luego *u*/**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	9. Capítulo 9: Disculpa

**Waa! al fin sábado una vez más (y un poquito tarde otra vez... ¡Lo siento!)**

**Bueno este capítulo me costó mucho hacerlo pues... ¿qué pasa cuando lees un fic que supera en creces al tuyo?...**

**¡Exacto! te bloqueas (-.-') estaba taaan deprimida que nada se me venía a la mente, pero me puse manos a la obra, puse mi mente en blanco y puse la música a todo volumen, y debo decir que la voz de Kamiya Hiroshi en mi oído provocando esos sonidos tan... excitantes, me levanto muuucho el ánimo y terminé el capítulo (aplausos xD) hahaha**

**Bueno esa fue mi odisea de esta semana, de verdad espero que les guste el capítulo, nos leemos de nuevo abajo!**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermosa KathKolmer que siempre me anima con sus lindos reviews, a Andy Jaeger por sus lindos comentarios y a Anakaood y ligthblood04 que andan desaparecidas pero gracias a ellas por ser mis primeras fans (?)**

**Haha ahora si, disfruten el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. son obra de su respectivo autor.**

_**Advertencias: Riren, AU- Reencarnación, Lemon.**_

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

Capítulo 9

Disculpa

- Muy bien, ya no falta mucho para que abordemos - decía Erwin colocando las maletas a un costado de su asiento.

- Hum... si - dijo cabizbajo el moreno.

- ¿Qué sucede Eren?

- Eh, no es nada...

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó con una ceja levantada.

- Si, sólo he estado pensando mucho últimamente.

- ¿En tu profesor?

- Hum... si, estoy muy confundido.

- No te preocupes, este viaje podrás utilizarlo para poner en orden tus sentimientos, además cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

El ojiverde levantó su vista para ver al rubio, sus ojos se iluminaron y le envió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Gracias Comandante - dijo y sonrió ampliamente.

- De nada, sabes que... - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al analizar las palabras de Eren -. ¿C-cómo me llamaste? - preguntó.

- Comandante Erwin - dijo con una sonrisita divertido.

- ¿T-tú...?

- Si, he recordado todo comandante, le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho por mí, y lamento mucho las molestias que le pudieron haber causado mis acciones, tanto las de mi vida anterior como en esta - dijo un poco triste.

El mayor relajó su cuerpo pues por la impresión se había tensado.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, en nuestra vida pasada eras un gran compañero y parte de nuestra familia en la legión - apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del menor - y ahora, eres una persona aún más importante que antes, eres como un hijo para mí, he estado queriéndote y cuidándote desde que eras un bebé, estoy muy feliz de haber reencarnado como alguien tan cercano a ti.

- Muchas gracias Erwin, yo también estoy muy feliz de haberte tenido tan cerca de mí, nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi.

- Dejándome permanecer a tu lado es más que suficiente - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eso si puedo hacerlo - dijo, sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo que el rubio no tardó en responder.

- Y hablando sobre Levi, espero que de verdad puedan estar juntos esta vez.

- Hum... si.

- ¿Y ahora que pasa? - dijo y se separó un poco para que el moreno lo viera a los ojos, éste lo hizo pero un par de segundos después bajo la vista y la depositó en el pecho del rubio.

- Es sólo que he estado pensando... - hizo una pausa - las veces que yo le preguntaba sobre esos "sueños" el siempre me decía que no sabía de lo que hablaba, se veía tan seguro... - lo interrumpió el rubio.

- Pero eso...

- Espera - interrumpió -. Así que me hizo pensar, de hecho he pasado los últimos dos días pensando en eso y la conclusión a la que he llegado es, uno: en realidad no me recuerda, que si ése es el caso tendría un trabajo difícil en tratar de conquistarle de nuevo, pero aún así creo que es la mejor situación.

- ¿Eh? ¿por qué piensas eso?

- Porque... la segunda conclusión a la que llegué fue: me recuerda, pero no quiere tener nada conmigo.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a eso? - preguntó un poco alarmado el rubio.

- Porque... - empezó un poco triste, pero luego aumento un poco la intensidad de sus palabras - ¡lo abandoné! Lo dejé sólo en ese mundo de mierda, - se llevó sus puños al rostro para cubrirselo - no se cómo vivió, si fue feliz, tal vez encontró a alguien más y se enamoró profundamente de esa persona, más que de mi. Tengo mucho miedo de que me odie, Erwin ¿qué debería hacer? - dejó caer sus hombros y un pequeño sollozo salió de su boca.

El rubio estaba un poco asombrado, nunca se imaginó que todas esas preocupaciones estuvieran en la mente del menor. Se recobró de la sorpresa y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Eren en señal de apoyo.

- Eren, ¿te gustaría saber qué fue de Levi después de tu muerte?

El ojiverde volteó a verlo rápidamente un poco asombrado y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Oh... ¿prefieres saberlo de labios del mismo Levi? - preguntó con una sonrisa, sabía muy bien lo que respondería el moreno.

- ... - dudó en que responder, se moría de ganas por saber qué fue del pelinegro después de aquello, pero sentía que era mucho mejor saberlo por el pelinegro - creo... que es mejor saberlo por el mismo Rivaille.

- Es cierto, pero si no le preguntas directamente no te responderá nada.

- ¿Crees que... él... me recuerde?

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Y si te sigue evadiendo persíguele hasta que te responda, eres muy persistente, sé que no te rendirás.

El ojiverde le dio una gran sonrisa y le abrazó nuevamente, agradecía tener todo el apoyo que el rubio le daba.

- Oye Eren, ¿cómo supiste que yo te recordaba? ¿ o simplemente te arriesgaste?

- Hum, el miércoles te escuché hablando con la señorita Hanji mientras estaba en la enfermería.

El rubio se puso un poco tenso, el miércoles había estado planeando todo con Hanji, si Eren los escuchó probablemente ya sabía sobre muchas cosas, incluyendo el hecho de que Rivaille lo recuerda, pero parecía no saberlo hace unos minutos.

- Oh, ¿en serio? ¿y qué exactamente escuchaste?

- ¿ La última parte? Estaban hablando sobre sus vidas pasadas, por eso supe que recordabas.

- Oh, que bien - suspiró aliviado. Bueno ya casi entramos, espera aquí, quiero comprar un café, ¿quieres algo?

- No, estoy bien gracias.

- Bien, en seguida vuelvo - se alejó del ojiverde en dirección a la cafetería que se encontraba en uno de los locales del aeropuerto.

Eren se quedó de pie en medio de la gente, pensando en Rivaille, llevaba tres días sin verlo. Lo extrañaba tanto, quería verle antes de viajar, porque si no le veía pasarían otros tres días hasta que regresara. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo y lo giró bruscamente.

- ¿Profesor... Rivaille...?

No podía creerlo, justamente estaba pensando en él y ahora estaba ahí en frente de él, sujetando su brazo.

- Al fin te encuentro, mocoso.

El corazón de Eren dio un brinco al escuchar eso último, era eso, esa última palabra que le decía tan a menudo lo que le hacía pensar que lo recordaba, nunca le había escuchado llamar así a algún otro estudiante, sólo a él. En ese momento se escuchó la voz de una mujer en el altavoz.

"A LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 98 CON DESTINO A ALEMANIA, FAVOR DE IR ACUDIENDO A LA PUERTA E-5 PARA SU ABORDAJE"

- ¿Q-qué hace aquí profesor? - preguntó mientras un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

- ¿Creíste que te dejaría escapar tan fácilmente?

"¿Escapar? ¿escapar de qué?" pensó Eren

- ¿Eh? ¿De qu-

- Oye Eren ¿ya estás listo? - se escuchó la voz Erwin detrás de ellos - ¿eh? ¿Levi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Erwin... - dijo el azabache entrecerrando sus ojos.

El interior de Rivaille se volvió a encender, podía sentir como su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura por el enfado que le provocaba el simple hecho de ver al rubio. Soltó el brazo de Eren y se dirigió hacia el ojiazul, en tres grandes zancadas ya estaba frente a él, el rubio lo vio con curiosidad. Eren se quedó en su sitio sin poderse mover de la impresión.

Rivaille levantó su puño y con gran velocidad lo estampó en el rostro de Erwin con tanta fuerza que el rubio cayó al suelo dejando caer el café que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

- ¡Wa! Profesor ¿qué está haciendo? - dijo Eren mientras corría a un lado del rubio para socorrerlo.

- Alto - dijo el pelinegro cuando tomó el brazo de Eren, a traerlo hacia él y rodear su cintura con su brazo derecho -, no dejaré que te lo lleves - le dijo al rubio-, es mío.

El rostro de Eren se tornó de un color carmesí muy intenso, no podía creer lo que había escuchado y eso lo confundió aún más.

Rivaille no esperó una respuesta por parte de Erwin, se giró tomando a Eren de la mano y lo arrastró. El ojiverde quiso protestar para ayudar a Erwin pero este le envió una mirada y una seña de que no se preocupara.

- Toma tu maleta - ordenó el mayor y Eren obedeció.

Rivaille arrastró a Eren hasta la entrada del aeropuerto dónde había dejado su auto estacionado, afortunadamente ninguna grúa se lo había llevado pero una multa le aguardaba en el parabrisas. Al descubrirla el azabache chasqueó su lengua la tomó y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

- Sube - ordenó.

- P-pero...

- Que subas dije.

- D-de acuerdo - dijo con un ligero estremecimiento.

Lentamente se sentó en el asiento y trató de acomodarse y a su gran maleta. Rivaille entró por la puerta del chofer y encendió el auto, se puso en marcha a una alta velocidad pero sin que sea exagerada.

Eren no sabía como interpretar esta situación, ¿que rayos estaba pasando? ¿por que Rivaille había ido a detenerlo? ¿podría ser que se enamoró de él a pesar de no recordarlo?

El corazón de Eren se aceleró, su rostro se ruborizó hasta las orejas y agachó su rostro. Los nervios empezaron a llenar su cuerpo y no pudo decir ni una sola palabra en todo el camino.

Un poco antes de las nueve y media (hora en la que despegaba el avión de Erwin) Eren recibió un mensaje en su celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio la pantalla. Era de Erwin.

"Eren ésta es tu oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Levi, no avisaré a Charles y Sonomi, así que si todo sale bien sabes muy bien que hacer ;)  
Cuídate Eren, nos vemos luego."

Se sintió un poco nervioso por el contenido del mensaje, ¿qué es lo que trataba de decir con eso de si sale bien?

Comenzó a preguntarse más cosas pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular del azabache, éste lo sacó de su bolsillo del saco y lo abrió. Al parecer también había recibido un mensaje y al leerlo se enfadó un poco y chasqueó su lengua.

Eren no pudo dejar de verlo, se había quedado embobado y su corazón dio un pequeño brinco, las expresiones de Rivaille eran las mismas, sus gestos, sus ademanes y su mirada. Por lo que conocía al mayor, Eren supo que el contenido de aquel mensaje le enfadó, pero aún así se relajó.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Eren no reconoció el camino por el que iba el azabache, tenía un extraño presentimiento.

- ¿A-a dónde me lleva? - preguntó después de pensarlo varias veces.

- Necesito hablar contigo, en un lugar dónde no nos vayan a molestar - dijo en tono muy serio.

- ¿Y dónde es ése lugar? - preguntó nervioso.

- Mi departamento.

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? Su corazón se aceleró y su rostro ahora si tenia el color rojo tomate. Tomó uno de los cordones de su sudadera y lo retorció con nerviosismo.

No hablaron en el resto del camino, aunque sólo fueron al rededor de diez minutos para llegar a un gran edificio, su fachada era enteramente de vidrio. Rivaille entró al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y se estacionó en su lugar.

- Baja - ordenó una vez más.

Eren lo obedeció, bajó con su maleta y siguió de cerca al azabache. Entraron al ascensor, Rivaille oprimió el botón del edificio veintitrés, las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor empezó su recorrido vertical. El ojiverde se encontraba tan nervioso y su corazón latía tan fuerte que sus latidos los podía escuchar y sentir en sus orejas provocando que ningún sonido entrara a sis oídos, ni siquiera ese "clink" que hace el ascensor al llegar al piso correspondiente y no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado, Rivaille tuvo que detener las puertas y gritarle.

- Oe mocoso, pon atención.

- Ua, lo siento - dijo y salió rápidamente de esa enorme caja metálica.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta con el número 23-B, el azabache ingresó el código en la puerta, el mayor no hizo ningún intento por ocultar el código y Eren lo pudo ver "0-3-3-0" y después del sonido de aceptación se abrió.

El pulso de Eren cada vez aumentaba más y más su velocidad, entró en el departamento después de Rivaille, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y caminó detrás de azabache.

El departamento era asombroso, tenía el estilo espacio abierto, además de un gran ventanal que abarcaba toda una pared, la sala se encontraba justo en medio, con un gran sillón en forma de "L" y dos sillones barna, todos de un color blanco pulcro. En medio de los sillones se encontraba una linda mesa, con estructura de madera caoba y superficie de vidrio, sobre una alfombra color negra. En frente de todo esto, empotrada a la pared se encontraba una pantalla LCD de al menos cuarenta pulgadas. Después de la sala se encontraba un comedor de madera oscura y seis sillas blancas, al otro lado del departamento se encontraba la cocina, todas las alacenas eran blancas, pero la superficie de las barras y la isla en el centro, eran de mármol oscuro. Y al final había tres puertas, suponía que esas eran su habitación, el baño y un cuarto para huéspedes.

Rivaille se quitó su saco, aflojó su corbata, se sentó en el sillón en forma de "L" y después de un largo suspiro comenzó a hablar.

- Hay algo de que tengo que hablar contigo - dijo con la mirada al suelo.

- ¿Y-y qué es de lo que me quiere hablar? - preguntó retorciendo el dobladillo de su sudadera.

Levantó su mirada y vio fijamente al moreno.

- Sobre los sueños extraños de los que me habías preguntado.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

- ¡Hola Erwin! ¿Cómo salió todo? - preguntaba la doctora por el celular.

- Pues creo que bien, aunque recibí un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

La castaña estalló en risas.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó con asombro y volvió a reír - bueno pues no regresó a la escuela, tal vez ya estén hablando.

- Eso espero, oh si, te tengo otra buena noticia.

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué es? ¿qué es? ¡Dime!

- Eren lo ha recordado todo.

Se escuchó un grito eufórico proveniente del otro lado de la línea tan fuerte que Erwin tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído.

- Eso es tan genial, ahora sí, Levi ya no puede poner mas excusas, tendrá que hacerlo aunque lo tenga que obligar.

Erwin soltó una risa divertido.

- Pues contaré contigo.

- Señor, tiene que apagar su celular, estamos a punto de despegar - le dijo una aeromosa al rubio.

- Oh, claro, en seguida lo haré - le respondió a la chica y volvió a la llamada - bueno, tengo que irme, te llamaré en cuanto llegue para saber si ya tienes noticias.

- Claro que si, te estaré informando.

- Nuevamente, cuento contigo, hasta luego.

- Hasta luego - respondió y se escuchó un beep.

El rubio cerró su celular y volteó su mirada a la ventana mientras se escuchaban las indicaciones de las señoritas sobre como abrocharse los cinturones.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, el resto depende de ustedes - dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de cinco minutos se escuchó la voz del capitán anunciando el destino y el despegue.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

El corazón de Rivaille latía rápidamente.

¿Qué es lo que estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Qué es lo que le diría a Eren? ¿Qué tal si lo toma por un loco?

Suspiró pesadamente, ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo - dijo mientras veía su alfombra.

- ¿ Y-y qué es de lo que me quiere hablar?

Levantó su vista, el chico se veía muy nervioso, estaba retorciendo el dobladillo de su sudadera con su mirada al suelo. Ni siquiera había tomado asiento, aunque Rivaille no se lo había ofrecido.

- Sobre los sueños extraños de los que me habías preguntado.

Pudo ver cómo el cuerpo del menor se estremecía.

- Hum... ¿y qué es lo que tiene que decirme sobre ese tema? - le respondió el ojiverde.

Rivaille volvió a suspirar.

- Bien, quiero que me escuches hasta el final, sin interrupciones, ¿entendido? - el moreno asintió - bien, tú me preguntaste si alguna vez había soñado conmigo mismo en otro mundo o tiempo y yo te respondí que no ¿verdad? - el moreno volvió a asentir - pues mentí, desde que era un adolescente he tenido sueños en los que me veo junto a ti, pero tienes que saber que no son sueños, son recuerdos - vio como el moreno se sorprendía, agachó su rostro y cerró los ojos, sólo esperaba que no saliera de ahí gritando -, son recuerdos de nuestra vida pasada, en la que tu y yo éramos una pare-

Fue interrumpido pues sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, abrió rápidamente sus ojos y vio al moreno inclinado hacia el, con una mano apoyada en el respaldo del sillón, con sus ojos cerrados y unas gruesas lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro.

Estaba tan sorprendido que no se pudo mover, el moreno se separó y se sentó en el regazo del mayor con una pierna a cada lado de modo que quedaran frente a frente.

- Estoy tan feliz - dijo entre sollozos - creí que no me recordabas, que nunca lo harías - dijo y le dio un casto beso en sus labios.

- ¿E-eren...? ¿recuerdas todo?

- Si, lo he recordado tod...

No terminó la frase pues había recibido un puñetazo por parte del pelinegro, no fue muy doloroso pero por la fuerza cayó de espaldas al suelo y Rivaille se puso de pie.

- Auch - se quejó el moreno y levantó su vista apoyado en un codo para ver a los ojos a Rivaille.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado hijo de... - no terminó, nunca le había dicho un insulto tan fuerte como ése - ¡estúpido mocoso, idiota, imbécil, - empezó a insultarlo con otros un poco más leves aunque su voz seguía exasperada - bueno para nada, no debí haberte buscado ni esperado, no me mereces, - empezó a calmarse - imbécil...

No podía mantenerse en pie por más tiempo, sus piernas le temblaban, cayó de rodillas entre las piernas de Eren que estaba tan asombrado por la reacción del azabache que no podía ni moverse ni hablar hasta que unas ligeras sacudidas de los hombros del mayor lo sacaron de su asombro y se dio cuenta de algo.

Rivaille estaba llorando.

No podía creerlo, nunca lo había visto llorar, creía que no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera ponerlo de ese modo. Se incorporó lentamente, levantó sus manos, tomó el rostro del azabache entre ellas y le limpió las lágrimas aunque no paraban de salir.

El azabache abrazó al moreno y colocó su rostro en el hueco que hay entre el hombro y el cuello del menor.

- Eres un idiota, ¿tienes idea... de cuanto sufrí después de tu muerte? ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme así? Estúpido mocoso, debería golpearte hasta la muerte - dijo con voz ligeramente entrecortada.

Eren sintió una punzada en su corazón, no sabría el dolor que debió sentir pero lo imaginaba, pues el amor que sentía hacia él era igual o casi igual al que sentía el azabache por él.

- Lo... siento... sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte perdón, pero de verdad me gustaría que supieras cuánto lo lamento, si me odias y no quieres volver a saber de mi lo entenderé, regresaré a Alemania y no volveré a molest...

El azabache lo interrumpió empujándolo contra el suelo.

- No lo permitiré - dijo en tono dominante, su voz ahora sonaba firme, los sollozos ya no salían de su boca, se apoyó en sus manos para ver a Eren desde arriba - no te dejaré escapar una vez más, nunca te lo perdonaré si te vuelves a ir - iba a decir "abandonarme otra vez" pero su orgullo no le permitiría repetirlo.

- ¿Eso... significa que me puedo quedar a tu lado? - dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Levantó sus manos y limpió los restos de las lágrimas en el rostro del azabache.

- Te amo Rivaille - dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Algo dentro de Rivaille se agitó, se recostó sobre Eren, colocando su rostro sobre el pecho del menor para que éste no lo pudiera ver.

- Dilo de nuevo - dijo un poco... feliz.

El moreno soltó una risita.

- Te amo Rivaille, te amo, te amo - dijo y abrazó al mayor contra su pecho en modo protector.

Rivaille estaba disfrutando de aquel contacto, podría decirse que llevaba una vida ansiando sentirlo de nuevo. Así recostado sobre el menor podía escuchar su corazón que estaba muy acelerado y sonrió pues sabía que era a causa de él. También se deleito con el aroma de Eren, lo echaba tanto de menos, sobretodo despertar en las mañanas y lo primero que captaban sus sentidos era la esencia de Eren, incluso antes de abrir sus ojos y verlo junto a él o el que su cuerpo notara el peso del menor sobre su pecho.

Y después empezó a angustiarse, ¿y si todo era un sueño?. No quería abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta que se encontraba sobre su cama y solo. Apretó aún mas el cuerpo de Eren con sus brazos y éste al sentirlo también abrazó con más fuerza al pelinegro.

Se quedaron así por al menos veinte minutos y Eren empezó a removerse.

- Rivaille - le llamó.

- ¿Qué pasa?.

- ¿Podríamos movernos? Mi espalda está empezando a doler.

- No, no me quiero mover, además te lo mereces, agradece que no te estoy dando una golpiza como la que te di en el juicio.

Eren se estremeció, pero sabía que Rivaille no lo haría así que volvió a intentarlo.

- Anda Rivaille, me dolerá mucho la espalda y no podré hacer algo más.

Al escucharlo Rivaille abrió los ojos y levantó su rostro para ver a los ojos al menor.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y algo como qué? - dijo en tono juguetón, ese que usaba para molestarlo en la cama.

Eren repasó sus palabras antes dichas y se sonrojo al darse cuenta del sentido que había tomado el azabache.

- ¡No! Esa no fue mi intención - dijo cubriéndose el rostro.

- No permitiré que te retractes.

Rivaille se levantó y de un solo tirón puso de pie al moreno para después levantarlo al estilo princesa y dirigirse a una de las puertas que había al final. La abrió y Eren pudo ver la habitación del mayor, ahí también había un gran ventanal con unas gruesas cortinas en color gris, la alfombra era azul oscuro y las tres paredes de un azul claro decoradas con algunas fotografías o cuadros, tenía un gran clóset a medida y una enorme cama con sábanas blancas.

El azabache dejó caer a Eren en la cama para luego colocarse a horcajadas sobre él.

- Bien ¿por qué no celebramos nuestro reencuentro con lo mejor sabemos hacer? - dijo mientras se quitaba la corbata y veía a Eren con una mirada lasciva.

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

**¡Chan chan! Otra vez lo dejé en lo mero bueno, no me maten! D:**

**Waaa se reconciliaron :D me gustó mucho escribir ésta parte, espero de verdad que les haya gustado tanto como a mí ^^ **

**Ahora responderé Reviews (cosa que nunca hago porque se me pasa, pero empezaré a hacerlo)**

**Andy Jaegar: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y la verdad mi intención no era juntar a Hanji y a Erwin, pero así me salió xD (yo les tenía otra sorpresita con respecto a Erwin, no sé si agregarla S:)**

**KathKolmer: Querida Kath, debo decir que tu review me desconcertó, la primera vez que lo leí lo tomé como algo negativo, la segunda lo tomé como algo positivo y a partir de la cuarta ya no supe, te esperabas algo totalmente diferente no? algo mejor o te gustó como lo hice? de verdad quisiera saber D: **

**Hikaru Mirai: muuuchas gracias por tu lindo y sensual review xD que bueno que te gustó mi fic, y espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado ^^**

**Yomi Megurine y Loving Blue, muchas gracias por su review, espero que les haya gustado como terminaron las cosas n.n**

**Bueno eso es todo, no olviden dejar sus reviews, ellos hacen al mundo girar xD además también para saber sus opiniones.**

**Cuidense y nos leemos la proxima semana.**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	10. Capítulo 10: Deseo

**Se postra ante ustedes y coloca tres dedos sobre el suelo.**

**Lamento mucho no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero me atraparon unas entregas de la universidad, además de que tuve que asistir a un simposio de diseño (es algo así como un congreso donde van diseñadores famosos o exitosos y nos dan una "plática") y no tuve naaaada de tiempo para escribir u.u**

**Bueno me seguiré disculpando en la parte de abajo.**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. son obra de su respectivo autor.**

**Advertencias: Riren, AU-reencarnación, Lemon.**

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

Capítulo 10

Deseo

- ¿Heichou? ¿Está aquí? - preguntó un castaño de ojos verdes con destellos turquesa mientras se asomaba por la puerta del despacho de su superior.

Eran más de las tres de la mañana, Eren se había despertado después de una pesadilla que había estado teniendo por un par de semanas y a pesar de no tener permiso de salir del sótano, él se escabulló sólo para tomar un poco de agua en la cocina, pero cuando estaba en su camino de regreso pudo notar una luz que salía de debajo de la puerta de la oficina de su capitán y se decidió por ver si el sargento necesitaba algo.

Pero cuando se asomó lo único que pudo ver fue un bulto de cabellos azabaches sobre el escritorio, iluminado por una pequeña vela. Eren entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se acercó y pudo ver a su sargento rendido ante el cansancio, suspirando quedamente sobre unos papeles que parecían importantes.

Suspiró y de sus labios brotó una sonrisa llena de ternura. Se dio cuenta de que el azabache recibiría las consecuencias de dormirse en esa posición incluso antes de despertar así que con sumo cuidado lo levantó y recostó su espalda en el respaldo de su cómoda silla y luego la inclinó un poco para mejorarle la posición.

Buscó con su vista algo con que taparlo y se encontró con una pequeña frazada en uno de los apoyabrazos del sillón que había a la mitad de la oficina.

"Lo más probable es que el Heichou la utilice muy seguido" pensó

Se acercó para tomarla y cuando sólo faltaban al menos dos centímetros para tocarla sintió que unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban el cuerpo desde atrás.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces fuera de tu habitación, mocoso? - escuchó una adormilada voz al lado de su oreja derecha.  
- ¡Ah! - gritó por lo bajo ante la sorpresa - Lo siento Heichou, lo que pasa es que... no... no podía dormir y me levanté por un poco de agua y... cuando iba de regreso vi luz en su oficina... lo lamento. El mayor no dijo nada, parecía estar pensando en algo -. ¿Heichou?

Eren dirigió su vista por sobre su hombro, y pudo ver el rostro pensativo de su superior.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó el ojiverde.

- Tsk, nada mocoso - dijo y el menor pudo ver como la luz regresaba a sus ojos -. Pero aún así no tienes permiso para salir, tendré que ponerte un castigo - dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

- ¿Q-qué está pensado? - preguntó el moreno adivinando los pensamientos del azabache.

- Ya lo verás.

Soltó al menor, caminó hasta la puerta y pasó es seguro. Se encaminó de regreso hasta donde se encontraba Eren y lo elevó sobre su hombro hasta depositarlo en el sillón.

- H-heichou, aceptaré cualquier castigo, pero no el que usted está pensando - dijo colocando las palmas de sus manos en el pecho del sargento que ahora se encontraba a horcajadas sobre él, para detenerlo.

- No - dijo firmemente -. Te lo mereces, además - dijo tomando las muñecas de Eren y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza - he tenido tanto trabajo éstas últimas dos semanas que no he podido hacer nada contigo - dijo notándose en su voz la excitación aumentando -, ¡joder! Ni un puto beso te he podido dar.

- Hei-... - empezó a decir pero el mayor recorrió con su lengua la mandíbula del moreno hasta llegar a su boca donde metió ese húmedo músculo bucal en su boca, explorando nuevamente esa cálida cavidad que llevaba días añorando.

Eren no tardó en responder el desesperado beso del mayor, mientras que el color carmesí coloreaba sus mejillas y su corazón se aceleraba. Llevaba tanto tiempo añorando que esa lengua salvaje se enredara en la propia que perdió el resto de sus sentidos, enfocándose en ése acto que funcionaba como un lavado de cerebro para él provocando que su mente se pusiera en blanco.

El mayor se separó y se quedó viendo la vista que su mocoso le ofrecía, mejillas sonrojadas, ojos húmedos y ligeros jadeos escapando de su boca. Mierda, el bulto en su entrepierna se endureció aún más y un jadeo casi mudo salió de entre sus labios.

- Mierda - gruñó el azabache.

El moreno dio un respingo.

- ¿Su-sucede algo? - preguntó preocupado.

- Llevo tanto tiempo aguantándome que ya casi llego, tsk, y sólo con un jodido beso y con una vista a tu cuerpo, ¡mierda!

- ¿Eh? - no lo entendió muy bien pero sintió la extrema dureza de su superior cuando éste dejó caer su cadera para apretar su miembro con el de él provocándole un estremecimiento -. ¡Ah! - gimió cuando el mayor empezó a frotarse contra él - H-heichou... ah... ugh

El mayor llevó su boca hasta el cuello de Eren y comenzó a besarle, lamerle y hacerle marcas de besos, incluso una que otra mordida, a lo cual Eren reaccionó jadeando aún más. Tenía que admitirlo, él también ya estaba casi en el límite por unas cuantas caricias. Como había dicho el sargento llevaban dos semanas sin dormir juntos, las mismas que llevaba Eren soñando una estúpida pesadilla en donde muere Rivaille tratando de protegerlo de un titan, ha sido la peor que ha tenido desde que se unió a la legión.

Quería borrar ése estúpido sueño de su mente, al menos por una noche, así que juntó todo el valor que tenía y le habló al azabache.

- H-Hei... Heichou, hágalo, rápido, lo necesito - jadeó.

El Sargento al escucharlo se sorprendió, levantó su cabeza del cuello eel menor y dirigió sus orbes grises al rostro carmesí del castaño.

- Ooooh, vaya, que honesto - se burló el mayor - ¿Así que quieres esto ah? - dijo y apretó aún más su miembro al del menor.

- ¡Ah! - gimió sonoramente el menor - p-por favor - dijo viendo al mayor con sus ojos acuosos.

El mayor se quedó sin palabras, sólo podía ver a ese mocoso debajo de él sin darse cuenta que su entrepierna ahora se encontraba en un estado mucho más necesitada que antes.

- Tsk - chasqueó su lengua y se incorporó, con una rodilla flexionada sobre el sillón y una pierna semi-extendida en el suelo, ambas entre las piernas del menor. Por fortuna el mocoso andaba en ropa de cama, no perdería el tiempo quitando las botas y las correas del uniforme ahora que estaba tan necesitado.

De un sólo tirón, quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior del castaño y desabrochó su pantalón dejando salir su duro y erecto miembro. El ojiverde dejó salir un jadeo. Rivaille quería metérsela en ese mismo instante, pero su subconsciente le arrojó el recuerdo de que no se lo había hecho en dos semanas, tendría que prepararlo, se llevó dos dedos a su boca y los llenó de saliva por completo, para luego llevarlos hasta su entrada y lentamente meter un dedo mientras el castaño gemía.

"Mierda, si que está estrecho" pensó el azabache.

Empezó con un va y ven para acostumbrar la entrada y cuando pareció haberlo logrado introdujo un segundo dedo, los sacaba y metía, hacía una especie de tijera al separar sus dedos para expandirlo aún mejor.

- Ah... Heichou... y-ya basta... sus dedos... no, quiero el de... usted... - gimió el moreno.

Mierda, su autocontrol se había esfumado al escuchar la súplica de su mocoso. Levantó las piernas del moreno, las colocó sobre sus hombros y su miembro lo puso en posición en la entrada del menor.

- Respira - advirtió el mayor y embistió el trasero de Eren, metiendo casi todo su miembro de una sola estocada -. E-estas muy estrecho - dijo el mayor tratando de no venirse por sólo eso.

- ¡Ah! - gimió el moreno y al no alcanzar los hombros del sargento lo único que pudo hacer fue clavar sus uñas en el descansa brazos del sillón que se encontraba sobre su cabeza.

- Voy a meter el resto - avisó el azabache y al escucharlo Eren abrió sus ojos con sorpresa como diciendo "¿Todavía queda más?" Y una nueva estocada del mayor arqueó su espalda e hizo que cerrara los ojos de nuevo.

El azabache se quedó quieto, esperando a que Eren se acostumbrase a su intromisión y aprovechando para recuperar la normalidad de su respiración.

- S-sargento, ya puede moverse - dijo el moreno mientras abría sus ojos.

El aludido chasqueó su lengua irritado y el moreno se preocupó, ¿acaso dijo algo malo? Pero jo pudo preguntar pues el mayor empezó con su va y ven de sus caderas a las del menor, empujó las piernas de este hasta casi pegarlas a su torso. Eren aprovechó y colocó sus manos en los fuertes brazos del azabache, éste soltó una de sus piernas y con la mano que le quedó libre levantó la camisa del moreno exponiendo sus pezones, para acariciarlos, chuparlos y morderlos hasta dejarlos completamente duros.

Eren no paraba de gemir ante las caricias de su superior y éste en ningún momento dejó de embestirlo. Hasta que se detuvo cuando Eren estaba por llegar al clímax.

- Eren, llámame - casi ordenó, solo que su voz jadeante y excitada, aminoraban la orden.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó confundido

- Vamos, llámame - volvió a ordenar reanudando sus estocadas.

- ¡Ah! - jadeó - H-heichou.

- Así no - dijo embistiendo profundamente al moreno.

- ¡AH! R-rivaille... H-heichou...

- Eren - le llamó con un poco de enojo - soy tu jodido novio, ¡llámame por mi puto nombre! - bramó mientras embestía profundamente una vez más.

- ¡AAH! - jadeó aún mas fuerte, estaba casi por llegar - H-hei... ¡Ah! - el mayor le cortó el honorífico con una profunda embestida - ...R-rivai...lle... - dijo al fin.

No era lo que esperaba el mayor, pero de todas formas el escucharle llamarle sin honoríficos lo llevó hasta el clímax. El primero fue Eren, que llegó al orgasmo gritando el nombre del azabache y por ese simple acto y después de dos profundas estocadas más, el mayor se vino en el interior del moreno, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de éste y tratando de regular su respiración.

- ¿Es tan difícil que me llames por mi nombre de pila? - preguntó el azabache en tono molesto cuando ya había recuperado el ritmo normal de su respiración y viendo al moreno directamente a los ojos.

- L-lo... ¡lo siento! - se disculpó - es sólo que... no puedo hacerlo - dijo cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

- Tsk, ¿y por qué no puedes?

- E-es que... me... me da - titubeaba - ¡me da mucha pena! Mi corazón no lo soportaría, empezaré con su apellido - empezó a negociar -, y cuando me acostumbre lo llamaré por su nombre.

El azabache solo pudo verlo con una mirada analizadora y después de un eterno minuto accedió.

- Esta bien, pero será mejor que lo hagas rápido - dijo y después hizo su sonido característico que hace con su lengua.

El moreno sólo pudo sonreírle y empezó a acariciar sus negros cabellos, se acomodaron en el sillón, Eren nuevamente con su ropa puesta. Rivaille estiró su brazo y tomó esa frazada que aún seguía sobre el respaldo del sillón, para extenderla sobre ellos, el azabache rodeando el cuerpo del menor y éste sobre su pecho también abrazándolo, y por primera vez en dos semanas, Eren pudo dormir tranquilamente escuchando el dulce sonido del corazón de su superior.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Los ojos aguamarina de Eren se abrieron poco a poco pero no podía distinguir nada. Sentía su cuerpo un poco pesado, se removió en la cama, escuchó un suspiro desde atrás y abrió sus ojos de golpe, giró su cuerpo y ahí lo encontró. Un hombre de cabellos azabache se encontraba durmiendo junto a él, en una cama que no era suya, en una habitación que tampoco era suya.

Su rostro empezó a teñirse de carmín al rememorar los eventos antes de quedarse dormido.

Después de saber que Rivaille tenía todos sus recuerdos de su vida pasada se emocionó tanto y terminó confesando que él también lo recordaba, recibió un golpe por parte del azabache y después un abrazo (suponía que con ese abrazo le decía que lo perdonaba), después de decirle un comentario que el mayor tomó con una segunda intención se lo llevó hasta su recámara...

- E-espere Heichou - decía mientras empujaba al hombre que se encontraba sobre él en esa cama king size.

- No quiero.

- ¿Eh?, p-por favor, y-yo... tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué? si ya te he dado duro infinidad de veces.

- ¡Wa! - se sorprendió ante las palabras de su profesor - ¡e-eso ya lo sé! Es sólo que... y-ya no tengo mis poderes de titan y... no sé si.. - escondió sus ojos con su flequillo- dolerá más... a-además no me podré recuperar tan pronto.

- Tsk - dijo fastidiado y apartando su vista - bien, te prepararé adecuadamente.

Pero ya no hizo ningún movimiento para abusar del menor, simplemente se recostó a un lado de él y lo abrazó desde atrás.

- Con esto será suficiente por hoy - dijo estrechando al moreno entre sus brazos.

- ¿Heichou? Aún es de día - dijo pero no obtuvo respuesta, se dejó abrazar y empezó a divagar en su mente. No supo cuando se quedó dormido.

Ahora se encontraba viendo fijamente el rostro sereno de ése hombre que tanto ama. Es idéntico a como lo recuerda. Recordaba que Christa había comentado que la edad de Rivaille era de veintiséis años. Tienen una diferencia de nueve años. Bueno al menos no es tan alta como la de antes, pues en sus vidas pasadas él le llevaba dieciséis años, le doblaba la edad cuando lo conoció y cuando lo hicieron por primera vez.

Levantó su mano y con su índice le recorrió el puente de su nariz con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Después recorrió sus cejas y cuando recorrió su labio inferior el azabache suspiró, provocándole un estremecimiento al ojiverde. Lentamente acercó su rostro y le depositó un tierno y suave beso en sus labios.

- ¿Así que primero me rechazas y luego me provocas, eh? - dijo el azabache mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre el moreno.

- ¿Eh? - se sorprendió y su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso - ¿Qué no estaba dormido? - extendió sus brazos como barrera.

- ¿Como quieres que duerma cuando la persona que deseo esta acostada junto a mí? - tomó su mano derecha y lamió su dedo medio. El ojiverde gimió quedito.

- H-heichou... - el azabache lamió su palma - ¡ah! - el azabache sonrió lascivamente. El ojiverde seguía siendo muy sensitivo.

- ¿Por qué me volviste a llamar así? - preguntó.

- P-porque no sabía si me permitiría llamarle como antes - dijo con un ligero jadeo.

- Hazlo - ordenó.

El ojiverde abrió su boca para llamarlo como antes lo hacía, pero recordó su anterior sueño y sonrió.

- Levi.

El azabache se sorprendió por el nombre que salió de los labios de su mocoso. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, el moreno se preocupó. Tal vez Rivaille no lo dejaría llamarlo por su nombre. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero los labios del azabache no lo dejaron. Rivaille besaba con una gran pasión al menor, acarició el labio inferior de éste para que le permitiera entrar, el moreno abrió su boca y esa lengua experta se adentró en su boca para explorar cada rincón. Eren jadeó y trataba de respirar pero el mayor no se detuvo. Metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta del menor y acarició su suave piel. Cada lugar por el cual la mano de Rivaille acariciaba, se calentaba a su paso.

- L-levi - gimió el ojiverde. Rivaille se separó.

- Estúpido mocoso, ¿por qué me llamaste así de pronto?

Eren jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- S-sólo creí... que te... gustaría - dijo pausadamente entre suspiros.

- Tsk, debiste decirlo desde hace mucho - dijo y besó su frente.

En ese momento el estómago del menor rugió.

- Ven, vamos a preparar algo de comer.

Se levantaron dela cama y se encaminaron hasta la cocina. Rivaille se acercó a su refrigerador, lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy vacío. Recordó que ese fin de semana le tocaba surtir su despensa, chasqueó su lengua irritado, tendría que salir a comprar más comida, pues la que tenía no alcanzaba para alimentarlos a los dos.

- Tendré que salir a comprar algo para hacer de comer, mi cocina está casi vacía.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

- ¿Estás seguro? Se supone que estas en camino a Alemania en estos momentos.

- Ah, es verdad... - dijo desanimado.

- No te preocupes volveré rápido - dijo agitando los cabellos del moreno, tomó sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta - puedes ver la televisión en lo que vuelvo, sólo no ensucies nada - "amenazó".

Eren soltó una risita, el sargento no cambió nada. El azabache salió del departamento y Eren se disponía a buscar algo en el televisor, pero optó por recorrer el departamento. Se acercó al librero que se encontraba en la sala. Veía los títulos de los libros que se encontraban apilados muy ordenadamente, sin una mota de polvo sobre ellos, no movió ninguno, temía desordenarlos y que el mayor lo regañara.

Pudo ver algunos retratos en uno de los cubículos del mueble, en uno de ellos se encontraba un Rivaille de unos diez años, con la misma expresión fría de siempre, junto a una Hanji de la misma edad, estaban un campamento o algo por el estilo. "Probablemente un viaje escolar" pensó el ojiverde.

El segundo era del azabache con su uniforme negro estilo Gakuran, el uniforme hacía que su piel se viera mucho más blanca de lo que era. En esa fotografía también se encontraba la señorita Hanji, aunque más bien parecía una colada* pues estaba detrás del mayor haciendo una pose extraña. Eren pudo ver a una mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules, siendo abrazada por el ojigris, la mujer se veía más grande que él y mucho más blanca. Probablemente era su madre, "pero se ve algo enferma" se dijo a sí mismo el ojiverde.

El tercer y último retrato era de una noche de "copas", en la foto se veían los antiguos miembros del escuadrón de Rivaille, junto con la loca de los titanes en un bar. Eren sonrió, se sentía muy feliz de poder verlos de nuevo, le gustaría disculparse con ellos, pero probablemente se extrañen ante su actitud. "Algún día se los diré apropiadamente", dijo en sus pensamientos.

Se sentó en el sofá, tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Empezó a hacer zapping, el azabache tenía un contrato con una cadena televisiva, tenía al menos doscientos canales, le dio tres vueltas y no encontraba nada emocionante. Le dejó en un canal cualquiera, era una película de superhéroes y a los diez minutos se escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

Rivaille entró con varias bolsas en sus manos, el ojiverde tomó algunas y juntos las llevaron a la cocina, el azabache sacó una caja de color rosa y blanco y lo metió al refrigerador. Entre los dos, prepararon una comida sencilla, el moreno soltó otra risita al saber que las habilidades culinarias del mayor no habían mejorado en lo absoluto ganándose una gélida mirada por parte del azabache junto con chasquido de lengua.

- Lo siento, lo siento, es que no ha cambiado mucho su personalidad, sigue siendo el mismo y eso me hace muy feliz - dijo con una sonrisa, pero el humor del mayor no pareció mejorar y recurrió a otra cosa - aunque, hay algo en lo que si ha cambiado - dijo, el azabache parecía no prestarle atención pero Eren sabía claramente que si lo escuchaba - ahora estás más alto, tienes mi estatura o tal vez un par de centímetros más.

El azabache no dijo nada, pero Eren sabía muy bien que el humor de Rivaille había mejorado completamente. Terminaron de cenar y se sentaron en el sofá a ver cualquier cosa, Eren estaba recargado en el pecho del mayor, pero de pronto se levantó y se dirigió al refrigerador, sacó la caja que había guardado antes y la colocó sobre la mesita de la sala.

- ¿Qué es eso Levi?

- Una sorpresa, cierra los ojos.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó confundido.

- Sólo hazlo.

Eren obedeció y sólo pudo recurrir a sus oídos para saber de que se trataba pero no pudo identificar ningún sonido.

- Abre los ojos.

Cuando Eren abrió sus ojos lo hizo sorprendido al ver lo que se encontraba frente a él. Sobre la mesa se encontraba un pastel de chocolate con muchas fresas y mermelada sobre el y diecisiete velas encendidas.

- Ya pasa de las doce, ¿es tu cumpleaños no?

Eren asintió con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué esperas mocoso? Sopla las velas.

- Sí - dijo entusiasmado, cerró sus ojos, esperó unos segundos, los abrió y sopló.

- ¿Pediste un deseo? - preguntó curioso el azabache.

- No - dijo sonriendo. El azabache se sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque he recibido ésta nueva vida que puedo pasar con el amor de mi vida, no podría pedir nada más.

El corazón de Rivaille dio un brinco. Se arrojó sobre el moreno y lo besó. Después de unos minutos se separó y colocó su frente sobre la del moreno. Ambos jadeaban.

- Eren - lo llamó.

- ¿Sí? - aún luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

- De verdad quiero hacerlo.

Eren se estremeció y un calor dentro de su cuerpo empezó a crecer.

- Y-yo también.

Rivaille se separó y levantó a Eren en sus brazos para llevarlo hasta su cama y poder continuar.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

En un lugar muy lejano de dónde se encontraba nuestros tórtolos, había un hombre que sentado detrás de su escritorio esperando una información que llevaba pidiendo desde algunas semanas atrás.

- Señor, el joven Jaegar en estos momentos se encuentra viviendo con la familia de Charles Ackerman en Tokio, Japón.

- Oh, perfecto, bueno hay que proceder con nuestro plan, Reiner, Berthold, ya saben que hacer.

- Sí, señor - dijeron ambos al unísono.

Los mencionados salieron de la oficina y ése hombre se quedó ahí, sonriendo macabramente mientras veía por su gran ventanal.

- Pronto nos encontraremos joven Jaegar.

╰╮¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰╮

**OH! Quien será ese tipo (para que me hago pend*ja si yo lo escribí xD**

**Bueno espero que el capítulo haya sido de su total fascinación :D **

**una vez más me disculpo por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero hey! acabo de salir de vacaciones, tendré dos semanas para ponerme al corriente.**

**oh si, también les aviso, ahorita voy de salida y no podre actualizar mis otros dos fics pues aún me faltan unas cosillas pero para mañana los actualizo sí o sí ;D**

**Los reviews los contestaré en el prox cap pero les quiero agradecer por todos sus comentarios y sus palabras de aliento, de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Momento de anuncios:**

**He creado una página en Facebook! es más que nada para tener un contacto con ustedes un poco más dinámico y rápido, el que le quiera dar me gusta y saber sobre mis otros proyectos, actividades y actualizaciones solo tiene que poner el link de Face y luego mi usuario**

**HanaUsagiBL **

**Eso sería todo. Por favor dejen Reviews, ellos hacen girar al mundo xD**

**Hasta pronto!**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


End file.
